She's a pirate
by NISSA10
Summary: 1715, edad de oro de la piratería. Daisy Johnson y Jemma Simmons viven vidas completamente diferentes. Un hecho inesperado cruzara sus caminos... (Skimmons)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Las aguas de los siete mares estaban infestadas de piratas. Conocidos como vulgares ladrones de mar, pero no por eso menos temidos debido a su naturaleza letal y sanguinaria. El mar era testigo de cómo estos despiadados hombres abordaban barcos para robar el botín que estos cargaban, tiñendo las aguas de rojo con quien fuera que les hiciera frente.

En ese violento mundo de hombres, una joven mujer se alzaba ante todos ellos, la pirata Daisy "Skye" Johnson. Ella y su valiente tripulación navegaban por las tibias aguas del Caribe, robando y saqueando los barcos mercantes que se cruzaban en su camino. Su nombre era conocido a lo largo y ancho del soleado territorio, ella y su tripulación, a bordo de su poderoso barco llamado La Tempestad, imponían miedo y respeto, y gracias a esta reputación sus abordajes resultaban victoriosos.

Acompañada por su fiel y único amigo y Primer Oficial Robbie Reyes, Skye se había propuesto conquistar y dominar los siete mares. Más barcos y gente a su disposición, pero para lograrlo necesitaba de una gran riqueza…que muy pronto obtendría.

. . . . .

La noche era cómplice del plan de Skye, la luna llena ayudaba a los faroles a iluminar la totalidad de la cubierta, y una capa de bruma los mantenía ocultos hasta el momento de atacar.

Skye estaba en su camarote, de pie leyendo un mapa desplegado sobre una mesa de madera, iluminada por un único farol y un poco de luz de luna que se colaba entre los cristales del ventanal junto a su cama. No había mucho más en el camarote a excepción de mapas clavados sobre la madera, dos grandes cofres uno con armas de fuego y el otro con armas blancas, y un último cofre más pequeño con ropa.

Escuchaba monedas chocar entre sí, y enseguida supo quién se acercaba a su camarote. Robbie golpeo dos veces y luego entro, Skye no levanto la vista del mapa.

ROBBIE-Piper informa que nos estamos acercando

SKYE-perfecto (enrollo el mapa)

ROBBIE-Skye (esta lo miro)

Frente a la tripulación se llamaban por sus correspondientes títulos, pero en privado usaban sus nombres.

ROBBIE-los barcos que intentaron robarle a la Marina Real Británica ahora descansan en el fondo del mar

Siempre le habían robado a barcos mercantes con grandes botines y pobremente armados.

SKYE-(dejo el mapa en un rincón junto a otros) no somos ellos

ROBBIE-tenemos suficiente riqueza y armas para comenzar tu soñada flota

SKYE-no existe riqueza suficiente. Además no puedo permitir que el rey piense que es más listo que yo, quiero mostrarle que aunque ahora la Marina transporta su oro, tampoco impedirán que me lo robe

Su Primer Oficial siempre había sido la voz de la razón, y la mayoría de las veces su Capitana lo escuchaba, pero en ciertas ocasiones la terquedad y codicia de la morocha eran más fuerte.

Skye acomodo alrededor de su cuerpo dos cinturones, uno sostenía su sable y el otro varias pistolas.

SKYE-como notas a la tripulación?

ROBBIE-están listos y seguros pero hay ansiedad en su mirada (Skye asintió) y…que harás con Ophelia?

SKYE-(suspiro) iré a verla

En la parte más baja se encontraba el único calabozo del barco, ahí encerrada estaba Ophelia. Era la primera vez que Skye castigaba a un miembro de su tripulación. Con su cabello negro corto y enmarañado la morocha tenía la apariencia y la actitud de una mujer ruda e imperturbable, su sola presencia imponía respeto y obediencia en su gente, pero aun así nunca había maltratado verbal o físicamente a su tripulación, sentía un sincero aprecio por los 28 hombres y las 2 mujeres que luchaban a su lado, y la idea de usar a uno como ejemplo no le agradaba.

No había luz de ningún tipo que le permitiera a Ophelia ver quien bajaba los escalones, pero los pasos pausados y firmes le dejaban saber que se trataba de su Capitana.

Skye encendió el farol que colgaba junto a los barrotes, e inmediatamente un juego de luces y sombras iluminaron el rostro de ambas.

SKYE-(la miraba con frialdad) me desobedeciste y rompiste la regla de oro

Ophelia estaba sentada en un rincón de la celda

OPHELIA-(trago saliva) lo se…fue…un accidente

Skye les había impuesto solo dos reglas: la pulcritud tanto humana como del barco y la más importante…la de no matar. A las mujeres y los niños no se los tocaba y a los hombres solo se los incapacitaba para que no pudieran defenderse.

En el atraco anterior Ophelia le había quitado la vida a varios marinos mercantes. Debido a esto Skye la encerró para más tarde pensar en su suerte.

SKYE-uno es accidente, pero cinco…

OPHELIA-(se puso de pie) lo sé, la lucha se salió de control. No volverá a suceder

SKYE-(miro el interior de la celda) llevas encerrada 24 horas a oscuras, sin comer ni beber, puedo dejarte más tiempo

OPHELIA-no (estiro su mano a través de los gruesos barrotes pero no alcanzo a tocarla) aprendí mi lección

Skye le corrió la mano y se acercó a la celda, la frialdad de su mirada la expreso en sus palabras.

SKYE-si vuelves a desobedecerme…no te matare, te encerrare otra vez aquí sin agua y sin comida, y luego te abandonare en una isla desierta con una pistola

OPHELIA-(la miro con temor) ya entendí

Sin otra palabra más Skye abrió la celda y la dejo salir. Subieron a cubierta donde Ophelia se reunió con el resto de la tripulación.

La Capitana subió los tres escalones que conducían a la proa, estaba apoyada sobre la borda mirando hacia el frente, pensativa. Robbie la siguió hasta ahí.

ROBBIE-(sacudía rítmicamente su brazalete con monedas) la liberaste

SKYE-(lo miro) sé que está un poco loca

ROBBIE-(se paró a su lado) no es solo eso, lleva sus emociones a flor de piel y sus tendencias homicidas más aun

SKYE-lo sé, pero es valiente y una buena peleadora. La necesitamos esta noche (Robbie asintió) Si me equivoco puedes arrojarme por la borda

ROBBIE-(la miro sonriendo) es un trato

Ace Peterson el más joven de la tripulación se acercó a Skye.

ACE-mi Capitana (Skye giro para mirarlo) le pido si puede cambiar mi posición con Miles y dejar que me quede en el barco, no es que tenga miedo, es solo que no tengo mucha experiencia y no quiero estropear el asalto

SKYE-no arruinaras nada, tienes mucho potencial como pirata

Ace asintió serio pensando que su Capitana no haría caso a su pedido.

SKYE-Miles! (este se acercó) cambia tu lugar con Ace

MILES-a su orden Capitana

SKYE-Ace te quedaras con los Koenig

ACE-gracias (Skye asintió y giro volviendo su mirada al frente)

ROBBIE-Skye la magnánima

SKYE-tiene catorce años, es solo un chico, ya tendrá tiempo para ganar experiencia

Desde su posición la vigía informo lo que veía.

PIPER-mi Capitana! Es hora!

ROBBIE-pronto… los faroles!

Rápidamente se apagaron los faroles que iluminaban la cubierta, quedándose solo con la luz natural.

Skye giro hacia su tripulación para hablarles. Robbie permaneció a su lado.

SKYE-sé que están cansados, han sido unos meses largos y duros, pero después de hoy podremos tomarnos un descanso. Este robo no se trata solo de enriquecernos, sino de mandar un mensaje (alzo la voz) nuestra victoria sobre la Marina Real nos dará gloria!, seremos intocables! Invencibles! (desenfundo su sable) esta noche…haremos historia! (levanto su arma)

Su tripulación levanto sus armas y gritaron al unísono llenos de excitación por las palabras de su Capitana.

ROBBIE-a sus puestos!

Los artilleros bajaron hasta los cañones y el resto se posiciono en sus respectivos lugares en la cubierta.

ROBBIE-mi Capitana…su sombrero (Skye lo tomo y se lo acomodo)

El Primer Oficial siempre cubría su corta cabellera con un pañuelo negro. Para las batallas también cubría su rostro con otro igual, pero este tenía pintado una calavera con el fin de infundir terror en sus enemigos.

Un silencio sepulcral llenaba la distancia entre ambos navíos, ni siquiera la bandera de La Tempestad se atrevía a flamear para no descubrir la posición en la que se encontraban. Como si Skye pudiera controlar la bruma, esta se fue disipando dejando ver el solitario barco de la Marina en todo su esplendor.

La Capitana espero que La Tempestad se ubicara a la par del otro barco.

SKYE-(levanto su sable) fuego! (lo bajo)

Inmediatamente los cañones cobraron vida arrojando al enemigo bolas de hierro que al impactar destruían el casco del barco.

Estaba todo cuidadosamente planeado, la primera orden era destruir con bolas encadenadas los mástiles para que no pudieran huir o perseguirlos.

El timonel Davis trataba de mantener el barco lo más firme posible para que sus compañeros pudieran arrojar los garfios y así abordar el navío perteneciente al rey.

Muchos soldados descansaban y otros hacían guardia, pero aun así el ataque los tomo por sorpresa. El humo, el ruido de los cañones, las balas que volaban a su alrededor y los gritos de batalla, los habían aturdido. Y Skye aprovecho esos segundos de confusión para tomar posesión de la cubierta. Usando las pistolas para incapacitar a los soldados y a una velocidad increíble la Capitana y su tripulación se desparramaron por todo el barco, luchando en el camino con los soldados restantes. La tarea más urgente era tomar control de los cañones para que no pudieran herir a su barco.

En La Tempestad solo quedaban los artilleros. En la popa el timonel, y protegiendo la cubierta estaban los trillizos Koenig y Ace.

El Capitán del barco atacado era Glenn Talbot. Tenía experiencia con piratas, en especial colgándolos. Salió de su camarote con su sable en la mano y se encontró frente a frente con su atacante.

TALBOT-(la miro con furia) Daisy Johnson

SKYE-Capitana Daisy Johnson

Sin más palabras dejaron que sus sables chocaran sus filos.

Robbie luchaba con dos soldados a la vez, el más joven de ellos lo miraba con temor. El experto pirata los redujo sin mucho esfuerzo.

La zona de cañones era una verdadera batalla, los soldados se hacían lugar entre la destrucción y los restos de madera tratando de resistir el ataque de los piratas que les disparaban desde La Tempestad y de los que intentaban bajar a ese lugar. Uno de los soldados logro disparar un cañón, la bala destruyo el mascaron de proa, convirtiéndolo en astillas.

Talbot creía que tenía la ventaja, pero Skye no se lo iba a hacer tan sencillo, después de todo era una pirata, y estos nunca luchaban limpiamente. Escondido entre los pliegues de su faja tenía un cuchillo, el cual usaba en casos de emergencias. Rápidamente lo tomo y lo arrojo a la pierna izquierda de Talbot, desestabilizándolo, ganando la pelea.

SKYE-(el filo de su sable rozaba el cuello de Talbot) tíralo (este soltó su sable)

Robbie llego detrás de Skye.

SKYE-(le hablo sin mirarlo) el barco es nuestro (Robbie sonrió y asintió)

Con su Capitán vencido, los soldados se rindieron. Atados de pies y manos miraban en un rincón de la cubierta como los piratas saqueaban el barco.

SKYE-es todo suyo! Tomen lo que quieran!

Además de robar el oro, el plan de ataque también incluía robar la pólvora y las armas. Luego cada pirata podía tomar objetos de valor, alcohol o comida.

Skye se apodero del camarote del Capitán, guardando objetos valiosos. Un cofre de madera llamo su atención y cuando lo abrió se encontró con finos licores, la morocha se relamió los labios y tomo el baúl en sus brazos.

Subió a cubierta, dejo el cofre en el piso, lo abrió y frente a Talbot bebió de su mejor ron, le dio la botella a Robbie y este la acepto sin dudar.

Davis acerco La Tempestad para poder cargar los barriles con pólvora y armas. Skye le dio el cofre a Piper y esta lo subió al barco.

SKYE-mi tripulación y yo te agradecemos la borrachera de esta noche

TALBOT-te colgare por esto Johnson

SKYE-probablemente, pero no aun

ROBBIE-ya estamos listos

SKYE-suelten las amarras!

Soltaron los garfios que los sujetaban al barco de Talbot. Skye era la última en irse. Miro al Capitán y con una sonrisa burlona se quitó su tricornio y lo saludo.

TALBOT-juro que te colgare por esto Johnson!

Skye llego a su barco.

SKYE-vámonos! (miro a Davis y este asintió) señor Reyes…bajas?

ROBBIE-ninguna, solo heridos pero no de gravedad (Skye asintió)

SKYE-daños?

ROBBIE-el mascaron de proa fue completamente destruido, el daño también alcanzo parte de la proa. Un par de balas golpearon a babor, no hay peligro que entre agua pero aun así debemos repararlo pronto

SKYE-bien. Estamos cerca de Port Royal, lo mejor será anclar ahí para arreglar el barco

ROBBIE-si, tienes razón, hay un lugar en la costa que no está custodiada, estaremos tranquilos en ese lugar (Skye asintió)

SKYE-(le hablo a su gente) esta noche fueron muy valientes! Pelearon bien! Y aquí está su recompensa (señalo el alcohol robado)

Sin pensarlo dos veces toda la tripulación se abalanzo hacia el ron y el whiskey. La Capitana se acercó a Ophelia, esta cumplió las órdenes y había hecho un buen trabajo.

SKYE-come algo

OPHELIA-gracias mi Capitana (Skye asintió)

Una buena borrachera era su sentido de una fiesta. A Skye le encantaba la música, por eso en su tripulación había incluido a un músico. Cantaban y bebían, bebían y cantaban. El delicioso sabor del whisky y ron de Talbot los hacia muy felices.

Skye observaba a su tripulación festejar mientras bebía una botella de ron. Robbie se sentó a su lado con una botella de whiskey.

ROBBIE-fue nuestro mejor robo

SKYE-y el más placentero al ver la cara de rabia de Talbot (Robbie rio)

ROBBIE-por muchos más (levanto su botella)

SKYE-(lo palmeo en el hombro) por muchos más (brindo con la suya)

La Tempestad tenía cuatro pisos y estaba dividida en varios paneles. En el piso más bajo estaba el calabozo, subiendo se encontraba la bodega, el panel donde guardaban el tesoro, y el panel de velas y herramientas. Arriba de este se encontraban los cañones y la santabárbara. En el piso siguiente estaba el panel de descanso de la tripulación con camas una arriba de la otra y separada había una pequeña cocina. Y sobre la cubierta en la popa, la Capitana tenía su camarote.

La fiesta había terminado, Skye se retiró a su camarote, no estaba ebria ni exhausta, la emoción de la batalla aun corría por su cuerpo. La morocha era de poco dormir, pero igual decidió recostarse y relajarse en su cama.

Luego de limpiar, los agotados piratas dejaron la cubierta para ir a descansar.

Joey el Segundo Oficial se ofreció a hacer de timonel y vigilar para que Davis durmiera algunas horas, ya que junto a Skye y Robbie era el que más llevaba despierto.

Horas después, la morocha había despertado para relevar a Joey de su puesto. Aun había oscuridad alrededor, pero mirando el cielo Skye sabía que no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, el momento preferido para dirigir su barco. Termino de calzarse las botas cuando en el silencio escucho el inconfundible sonido de alguien cayendo al agua. Abrió la puerta de su camarote y salió a cubierta. Joey también lo había escuchado pero desde su posición no veía nada.

Sobre la popa, justo arriba del camarote de Skye, estaba el puesto del timonel, subió los distintos niveles hasta llegar al él.

JOEY-no había nadie en la cubierta y tampoco escuche gritos de ayuda. El mar comienza a picarse, tal vez solo sea eso

SKYE-(asintió) por las dudas iré a contar cabezas, sigue alerta

JOEY-si mi Capitana

Su tripulación había estado ebria miles de veces, pero nunca nadie se había caído por la borda.

Cuando Skye bajo a cubierta vio que desde la escalera que conducía a los pisos inferiores, subía Ophelia empuñando su sable.

SKYE-que significa esto! Como te atreves a levantar tu arma ante mí?

OPHELIA-ya no seguiré fingiendo que te temo y respeto, tu gloria será mía. Asesine a Reyes y ahora sigues tu

SKYE-(la miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia) ven por mi (abrió sus brazos)

Ophelia se le fue encima pero Skye pudo esquivar el filo del sable. A pesar de estar desarmada la morocha sabía defenderse.

Joey desde su lugar escuchaba pero no podía ver lo que sucedía. Cuando ambas se movieron hacia la proa, las pudo ver.

JOEY-Capitana!

SKYE-estoy bien! (le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su traidora)

Al verse en desventaja Ophelia sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y se lo arrojo a Skye en la pierna.

OPHELIA-lo aprendí de ti

Aprovecho los segundos que le llevo a Skye sacarse el cuchillo y arremetió contra ella hundiendo el filo de su sable en su piel.

JOEY-no! (comenzó a hacer sonar la campana de emergencia) motin! motin!

OPHELIA-lo disfrute más de lo que creía

SKYE-(trataba de frenar la herida en su estómago) te…matare…por esto

OPHELIA-no lo creo

De una patada la empujo por la borda al mismo momento que el resto de la tripulación subía a la cubierta. Se detuvieron sorprendidos al ver a su Capitana caer al agua.

Ophelia cargaba varias pistolas, no perdió tiempo y les disparo, matando a muchos de sus compañeros.

ACE-desgraciada! (antes que Piper pudiera agarrarlo corrió hacia Ophelia)

JOEY-Davis ven aca! Davis!

El timonel subió a su puesto y Joey bajo decidido a hacerle frente a la traidora, pero no podía acercársele porque Ophelia tenía a Ace de rehén.

OPHELIA-intenten detenerme y este chico sufrirá la misma suerte que su Capitana (tenía su sable presionado contra el cuello de Ace)

JOEY-donde esta Reyes?

OPHELIA-en el fondo del mar

ACE-no temo morir Joey, detenla

OPHELIA-que valiente muchacho

Sucedió todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Joey iba a dispararle a Ophelia pero se detuvo cuando vio como Ace caía al piso sin vida. El Segundo Oficial reacciono y disparo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Ophelia.

El resto miraba a su compañero y a la traidora, ambos con expresión de confusión en sus rostros. Ophelia tomo su hombro izquierdo que comenzaba a sangrar y Joey vio cómo su ropa se empapaba de sangre a la altura de su pecho, segundos después cayó a los pies de sus compañeros.

PIPER-(se agacho junto a él y le cerró los ojos) no era necesaria esta masacre

Saber que su Capitana, los dos Oficiales y varios compañeros estaban muertos los dejo sacudidos y desamparados.

OPHELIA-de que otra forma me iba a imponer sobre ustedes, ahora este barco es mío, cumplan mis órdenes y les perdonare la vida. Arrojen las armas

Obedecieron su orden, arrojaron los sables hacia el otro lado del barco.

OPHELIA-La Capitana ahora soy yo

MILES-no eres y nunca serás la Capitana de este barco (la miro con odio)

OPHELIA-(sonrió y se acercó a él) siempre me agradaste porque dices lo que piensas

Antes que pudieran reaccionar el sable de Ophelia se había cobrado la vida de Miles.

OPHELIA-(limpio la sangre del filo sobre la ropa de Piper) alguien más quiere decir lo que piensa? (los miro desafiante y todos se quedaron callados) eso pensé

Cuando Ophelia les dio la espalda, Chan uno de los artilleros trato de atacarla pero Piper lo detuvo.

OPHELIA-(giro hacia ellos) tiren los cuerpos al mar, limpien la sangre, y reparen los daños. No anclaremos en Port Royal, seguiremos navegando hasta un refugio seguro

Sin más se encerró en el camarote de Skye.

CHAN-(él y Piper tomaron el cuerpo de Ace) por qué me detuviste? Pude haberla matado

PIPER-nos dio la espalda a propósito, sabía que te le irías encima y te habría apuñalado, ya tuvimos suficientes muertes por un día. Debemos serenarnos y pensar una forma de detenerla

CHAN-crees que nuestra Capitana sigue con vida

PIPE-no lo sé, la herida y el golpe del agua… (Chan agacho la cabeza)

Dentro del camarote Ophelia buscaba algo para curarse la herida, cuando vio sobre la cama el sombrero de Skye, lo tomo y se lo puso.

OPHELIA-Capitana Ophelia (sonrió para sí misma)

. . . . . . . .

No muy lejos de La Tempestad y a pocas millas de Port Royal, El Patriota un barco de la Marina Real regresaba a la ciudad, entre los marineros y soldados se encontraban Elizabeth y Jemma Simmons, esposa e hija del gobernador de Port Royal.

Al amanecer Jemma había dejado su camarote para disfrutar de la vista que la cubierta ofrecía, la solitaria proa era el mejor lugar para ordenar sus pensamientos. En sus manos tenía la carta que el Noble Leopold Fitz le había escrito mientras Jemma estaba en Inglaterra. Leía una y otra vez las palabras escritas tratando de encontrarle otro significado, pero solo había uno.

Jemma no noto que su madre estaba detrás suyo.

ELIZABETH-(con suavidad le tomo el hombro) estás leyéndola otra vez?

JEMMA-(rápidamente doblo el papel y lo guardo entre las mangas de su vestido) si (miro a su madre que estaba junto a ella) sus palabras son claras, está enamorado de mí y me pretende como su esposa (suspiro) el cree que yo…le correspondo los sentimientos

ELIZABETH-tu amas a Fitz

JEMMA-pero no de esa manera. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, yo…como hablo con el sin herirlo?

ELIZABETH-no existe una forma correcta

JEMMA-mamá…yo quiero otra vida. Sé que papá quiere que me case con un noble y tú…

ELIZABETH-yo quiero que seas feliz (le acaricio las mejillas)

JEMMA-(sonrió) amo navegar, tengo muchos deseos de seguir haciéndolo, navegar y conocer el mundo, quiero ver y sentir lo que leo en mis libros

ELIZABETH-sigue a tu corazón hija mía

JEMMA-ojala papá pensara como tu

ELIZABETH-yo hablare con el (Jemma se abrazó a ella contenta)

-barco pirata! (el vigia señalo la dirección)

Jemma y su madre vieron la inconfundible bandera pirata y se les helo la sangre.

-es el barco de Daisy Johnson!

El capitán Jeffrey Mace dio la orden a sus soldados y marineros de prepararse ante el inminente ataque.

MACE-Coulson llévalas a mi camarote, yo no entrare, si la puerta se abre dispara (este asintió)

Phill Coulson era el escolta de ambas mujeres, rápidamente las llevo donde le indico Mace y se encerraron en el camarote.

. . . . . .

La Tempestad.

El grupo seguía aturdido, pero debían acatar las órdenes de su nueva Capitana si querían vivir. Ophelia no era una adversaria para tomar a la ligera, era muy inteligente y buena peleadora con el sable o cuerpo a cuerpo, y también había demostrado ser increíblemente sanguinaria.

En circunstancias diferentes la única que podría haberla detenido ahora yacía en el fondo del mar.

ERIC-Capitana… La Tempestad no está en óptimas condiciones, es peligroso luchar así

OPHELIA-(ignoro su advertencia) quiero la pólvora, las armas y los objetos de valor (su tripulación la escuchaba) pero…no quiero sobrevivientes, cumplan esa orden y seguirán con vida (se miraron entre todos y asintieron serios)

A pesar de haber escogido una vida de piratería, no eran malas personas, no eran asesinos. Lo que quedaba de la tripulación estaba entre la espada y la pared, desobedecer las órdenes de Ophelia significaba morir a manos de ella. Y abordar un barco lleno de soldados listos para pelear y no hacer nada también significaba morir.

Skye siempre había atacado de sorpresa, de esa manera su tripulación no corría tantos riesgos y los daños a su barco eran mínimos. Pero con Ophelia al mando, todo era distinto. Los habían visto acercarse y Ophelia no tenía ningún reparo por la vida, esta vez correría mucha sangre.

Los cañones de ambos barcos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. La estrategia de ataque y abordaje si era igual a la implementada con el barco de Talbot.

. . . . . . .

Encerrados en el camarote de Mace, escuchaban los ruidos de las armas y los gritos de todo tipo. La batalla se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de ellos, y Coulson estaba listo para apretar el gatillo de su mosquete.

La puerta se abrió y Coulson disparo matando a uno de los piratas, detrás de este estaba Ophelia, entro al camarote, pero con su sable Phil se interpuso en su camino, luchando con la desquiciada pirata.

Peleando Phil perdió la pistola que llevaba en la cintura, Jemma la tomo pero no podía disparar por miedo de herirlo. En ese momento madre e hija vieron con horror como el sable de Ophelia cortaba la mano de Coulson que cayó al piso sujetándose el brazo. Rápidamente Elizabeth se quitó el pañuelo de su cuello y lo ato alrededor de la herida formando un torniquete.

JEMMA-desgraciada! (le disparo hiriéndola en la pierna derecha, haciéndola caer)

OPHELIA-(la miro furiosa) cometiste un grave error (se puso de pie con dificultad)

La violenta pirata escucho a la tripulación avisándose entre ellos a los gritos que otro barco de la Marina Real se acercaba. Por miedo a ser abandonada ahí no continuo peleando, tomo su arma y huyo del camarote.

Al estar solas Jemma respiro hondo y se acercó a su madre, esta estaba bien, pero Coulson se había desmayado.

No se animaban a salir por miedo a que quedara algún pirata.

A pesar que La Tempestad había sido severamente dañada, todos a bordo lograron huir antes que los cañones del segundo barco pudieran alcanzarlos.

El Capitán Steve Rogers estaba al mando del Liberty, junto a soldados y marineros tomaron los botes para llegar al Patriota y ver si había heridos. Los únicos sobrevivientes eran las mujeres Simmons y Coulson que seguía desmayado.

STEVE-viramos hacia aquí cuando vimos el humo (las ayudo a bajar al bote)

ELIZABETH-parecía que su único plan era matarnos a todos

STEVE-(los marineros remaban de regreso) al parecer han atacado otros barcos, encontramos una mujer flotando a la deriva, tiene una herida de arma blanca en el estómago y otra en la pierna

JEMMA-dios mío que salvajes

Acoplaron el barco que había capitaneado Mace para llevárselo con ellos y darle una despedida digna a sus compañeros.

JEMMA-disculpe Capitán Rogers, donde se encuentra la mujer herida

STEVE-en mi camarote, yo las guio

Abrió la puerta y dejo que las mujeres entraran primero.

STEVE-por favor discúlpenme (ambas asintieron)

Elizabeth descanso sobre una silla, tratando de limpiarse la sangre de las manos, y Jemma se acercó a la chica. Lo primero que noto fue su apariencia, anillos, brazaletes y un pañuelo negro doblado varias veces anudado en su muñeca. Y la ropa, una camisa blanca, pantalones negros sujetados por una faja azul oscuro y botas negras.

JEMMA-parece una pirata

ELIZABETH-sí, pero la única mujer pirata que existe acaba de atacarnos. Quizás esta vestida así porque viajaba en un barco mercante

JEMMA-Si (levanto la camisa) quien haya cosido estas heridas se nota que lo hizo rápido

Junto a la cama sobre una mesita había dos fuentes, una con trapos, hilos y agujas sucias de sangre. Y la otra con agua, junto a esta había trapos limpios.

JEMMA-yo puedo hacerlo mejor (su madre sonrió) leí en un libro como hacerlo (se sentó junto a la chica)

ELIZABETH-lo se

Lentamente y con cuidado quito los desprolijos puntos para volver a coser las heridas como se debía. Y luego las vendo con los trapos que sobraban. Termino y mientras se lavaba las manos miraba a la misteriosa chica, al observarla con detenimiento noto una cicatriz apenas visible en su mejilla izquierda.

Le corrió un mechón de cabello y suavemente con su dedo rozo esa mejilla. Miro a su madre y vio que esta la miraba sonriendo.

JEMMA-(se puso de pie nerviosa) es solo…que me entristece…no sabemos quién es, si llega a morir será sin un nombre

ELIZABETH-(asintió) pero parece una chica fuerte, no sabemos cuánto lleva a la deriva, si sobrevivió a esa terrible herida y al naufragio, hay esperanzas que se recupere. Debemos mantenerla hidratada

Elizabeth se puso de pie y tomo un trapo limpio, lo metió dentro de la fuente, lo empapo con el agua y apenas lo escurrió.

ELIZABETH-cielo ábrele un poco la boca (con delicadeza Jemma le separo los labios)

Elizabeth volvió a escurrir el trapo y unas cuantas gotas cayeron dentro de su boca y luego le mojo los labios.

ELZABETH-llegaremos pronto, en casa podremos atenderla mejor

JEMMA-si (con ternura le acaricio el cabello)

Finalmente arribaron en Port Royal.

Al desembarcar vieron como el Capitán Talbot llegaba con sus hombres al puerto en los botes de madera.

Steve le indico a sus hombres que acompañaran a las tres mujeres al palacio, que por suerte no se encontraba lejos de la costa. Transportaban a la misteriosa joven sobre una tabla de madera y a Coulson en otra.

STEVE-(se acercó a Talbot) Capitán que sucedió?

TALBOT-Daisy Johnson eso es lo que sucedió! Nos atacó en plena madrugada y destruyo el barco! Es un milagro que no nos hayamos hundido

STEVE-no fueron los únicos atacados, Capitán Mace y su tripulación fueron asesinados (Talbot lo miro sorprendido) la esposa e hija del gobernador y su escolta Phil Coulson son los únicos sobrevivientes, ambas me dijeron que Daisy Johnson intento matarlas

TALBOT-no creí que fuera capaz de asesinar (miro hacia los soldados que se alejaban con rumbo al palacio) a quien llevan sus hombres?

STEVE-a Coulson, le cortaron una mano. Y a una mujer que encontramos flotando a la deriva. Es posible que Daisy Johnson haya atacado también su barco

TALBOT-está fuera de control! Debemos detenerla y colgarla!

STEVE-hablemos con el gobernador y tracemos un plan (Talbot asintió y siguió a Steve al palacio)

Charles Simmons abrazo a sus mujeres aliviado que estuvieran bien.

JEMMA-padre tienes que atrapar a Daisy Johnson y hacer que pague!

CHARLES-cálmate cielo

JEMMA-no me calmo! Esos hombres eran nuestros amigos! Le corto la mano a Coulson! Soy una testigo, déjame estar en la reunión que tendrás con el Capitán Rogers y el Capitán Talbot

CHARLES-hija sabes que no puedo permitir eso, una dama como tú no puede involucrarse en cosas así

JEMMA-pero…

CHARLES-los hombres de experiencia y yo nos encargaremos

Su madre se la llevo antes que le protestara en la cara a su padre.

ELIZABETH-trata de tranquilizarte, te aseguro que la atraparan y pagara por lo que hizo (Jemma suspiro cansada) ve a ver a nuestra huésped (su hija asintió)

En el camino a la habitación de invitados se cruzó con Fitz.

FITZ-Jemma, me entere lo que sucedió, me alegra saber que estas bien

JEMMA-(abrazo a su amigo) gracias Leo (Fitz sonrió)

Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, pero la propuesta de Fitz no era una. No era momento para hablar con él, ya lo haría cuando todo volviera a la normalidad.

JEMMA-Si me disculpas hay una mujer en mi habitación que sobrevivió a un ataque pirata, está herida, tengo que cuidarla. Hablaremos luego

FITZ-por supuesto (la dejo seguir su camino)

Jemma entro al cuarto y se sentó en la cama junto a su nueva huésped.

JEMMA-quién eres? Y que te sucedió? (nuevamente rozo con sus dedos la cicatriz en su mejilla)

La chica movió apenas su cabeza e intento abrir los ojos pero aún estaba muy débil.

Cuando finalmente hubo calma en el palacio, Charles se reunió con Talbot y Rogers para discutir como detener los actos criminales de Daisy Johnson y su tripulación. Y también para organizar el funeral del Capitán Mace y sus hombres.

. . . . . .

Durante tres días Jemma la cuido, los intentos por abrir los ojos y moverse eran más frecuentes. La joven estaba sanando bien y recuperando sus fuerzas poco a poco.

Se cumplió el cuarto día y Jemma como siempre estaba a su lado, hidratándola o cambiando los vendajes.

Simmons vio como abrió apenas los ojos y esta vez se notaba que estaba consiente porque sus bellos ojos marrones enfocaron el rostro de Jemma.

JEMMA-(sonrió) soy Jemma Simmons (la chica susurro su nombre) dijiste Skye? (esta asintió)

SKYE-dónde estoy? (hablaba con voz ronca)

JEMMA-en Port Royal, en el palacio del gobernador

Skye abrió los ojos como platos e intento moverse pero el dolor en su estómago la devolvió a la cama.

JEMMA-tranquila (la detuvo por los hombros) estas a salvo, nadie puede lastimarte aquí

Sin más remedio Skye se quedó acostada. Jemma le alcanzo un vaso con agua que bebió lentamente.

SKYE-como llegue aquí? (el agua ayudo a que fuera recuperando su voz)

JEMMA-el Capitán Rogers y su tripulación te encontraron flotando a la deriva y te rescataron. Puedo preguntar que te sucedió?

SKYE-yo…yo…no recuerdo (mintió)

JEMMA-está bien. Es un milagro que estés viva (Skye toco la herida en su estómago)

SKYE-es grave?

JEMMA-ya no, esta sanando rápido y bien, el agua salada ayudo a que cicatrizara. Pronto podrás incorporarte (Skye miraba a su alrededor)

JEMMA-estas en una habitación de huéspedes, yo estuve durmiendo en esa otra cama (señalo hacia un lado) no quería dejarte sola

SKYE-por qué? (Jemma la miro confundida) por qué estás haciendo todo esto por mí?

JEMMA-por qué no lo haría? Estabas herida y necesitabas ayuda, aparte se algo sobre medicina (Skye la miraba de una manera que a Jemma le llamo la atención) luces sorprendida

SKYE-lo estoy, es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no veo a alguien actuar tan desinteresadamente con un extraño (Jemma la miro con un dejo de tristeza)

En ese momento Skye recordó a su mejor amigo.

SKYE-sabes si rescataron a alguien más? Un hombre de mi edad, Reyes, es mi único amigo (la miro con esperanza)

JEMMA-(Jemma agacho la cabeza) lo siento, tu eres la única que encontraron

Skye desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ante ese gesto Jemma se puso de pie.

JEMMA- Te daré privacidad, descansa, más tarde te traeré de comer (Skye asintió con los ojos cerrados)

Durante el tiempo que estuvo sola intento al menos sentarse en la cama. Le faltaban fuerzas por no haber comido en días, pero al menos estaba completamente despierta. Las heridas le dolían, pero no quería que eso la detuviera, tenía que si o si lograr moverse, en cualquier momento podían descubrirla y tenía que ser capaz de huir lo más rápido posible.

Jemma entro a la habitación cuando la morocha había logrado respaldarse contra la cabecera. Traía consigo una bandeja con comida.

JEMMA-me alegra que puedas moverte (le sonrió contenta)

Skye la observo recorrer toda la habitación hasta llegar junto a ella. Ahora que la veía bien, la morocha pensaba que era preciosa, delicada y elegante. Tenía el cabello recogido y lucía un vestido blanco con pequeñas flores de color rosado claro. Era la primera vez que veía una mujer tan hermosa como Jemma Simmons y eso la tenía algo alucinada.

SKYE-(miraba como acomodo la bandeja sobre una mesa) eres muy bonita (se sorprendió de sus propias palabras)

JEMMA-(la miro ruborizada) gracias, tu…también (Skye desvió la mirada)

Jemma decía la verdad, su piel bronceada, su cabello negro y los rasgos salvajes la hacían muy bella.

Simmons le acerco el cuenco con comida y Skye no dudo, lo tomo en una mano y con la otra comenzó a comer. Jemma la observaba boquiabierta, no le había dado tiempo a alcanzarle los cubiertos.

JEMMA-tenías mucho hambre (Skye levanto la vista y trato de comer más lento) cuando termines te traeré más (la morocha asintió sin dejar de comer)

Ocho cuencos de comida después, Skye estaba satisfecha. Se lavó las manos y continuo descansando.

. . . . . .

Dos días después.

Skye se había recuperado, su cuerpo estaba en mejores condiciones y ya podía levantarse de la cama, aunque por su seguridad no había dejado el cuarto de huéspedes.

Observaba la habitación en la que se encontraba, recién había amanecido y los ventanales llenaban el cuarto de luz natural. Colgadas en la pared que daba hacia la calle había varias armas blancas de distinto tamaño. Además de las camas, había una mesa de madera con las patas elegantemente talladas, bibliotecas llenas de libros y estanterías con bellos adornos.

Miraba por la ventana el patio del palacio, estaba en la casa de su principal enemigo. La pirata en su interior quería robar las armas y los objetos valiosos y huir. Una parte de ella quería hacerlo, pero la otra no quería robarle ni irse sin despedirse y agradecerle a Jemma por salvarle la vida.

También pensaba en Robbie, lo extrañaba profundamente, aunque por fuera se viera dura, por dentro lloraba a su amigo sin parar.

Su tripulación vino a su mente, estaba segura que su gente no se había amotinado contra ella, tenía la seguridad que Ophelia había actuado sola. Skye esperaba que todos se encontraran bien.

Jemma entro a la habitación seguida por una de las doncellas.

JEMMA-cómo te sientes? (le pregunto con esa bella sonrisa que distraía a Skye)

SKYE-muy bien. Jemma…tengo que irme

JEMMA-tan pronto? (no pudo ocultar su desilusión)

SKYE-(se sintió mal al ver su rostro) si, lo siento

JEMMA-donde iras?

SKYE-tengo amigos en algunas islas, ellos me darán cobijo

JEMMA-(asintió triste) de acuerdo (Skye se acercó a ella)

SKYE-quiero que sepas que de verdad estoy agradecida que me salvaras la vida, me curaste, me cuidaste y te quedaste a mi lado hasta que me recuperé. Te prometo que jamás olvidare lo que hiciste y…nunca…me olvidare de ti

Era la primera vez que Skye le sonreía por completo a alguien, una sonrisa radiante y sincera. Jemma le devolvió el gesto de la misma manera.

JEMMA-(miro a su doncella) te traje ropa por si quieres cambiarte (la mujer se la alcanzo) no te preocupes no hay vestidos (la dejo sobre la cama) Gracias Martha (esta asintió y salió de la habitación)

Sin pudor comenzó a desprender los botones de su camisa, debajo para cubrir sus pechos tenía una faja blanca parecida a la que sujetaba sus pantalones. Al curarla Jemma le había visto el torso, pero no su espalda, la miro y vio que las partes no cubiertas estaban llenas de cicatrices, debajo de su hombro derecho tenía la cicatriz de un disparo y del otro lado la marca de haber sido apuñalada por un cuchillo.

Jemma la miraba sorprendida y cuando Skye giro, Simmons dejo de respirar. En su antebrazo derecho tenía un tatuaje: una calavera que a lo largo de la boca llevaba una margarita y debajo había dos sables cruzados.

JEMMA-eres…una pirata (Skye la miro) eres miembro de la tripulación de Daisy Johnson

SKYE-Jemma…

JEMMA-el barco que nos atacó tenía una bandera igual a tu tatuaje

De la pared de las armas Jemma tomo una daga.

JEMMA-quédate donde estas

La morocha volvía a mostrar su típico rostro imperturbable. Sabía que debía escapar, pero no quería que Jemma saliera lastimada.

SKYE-(con calma termino de acomodarse la camisa limpia) necesitas algo más grande si quieres matarme (se colocaba sus botas sin dejar de mirar a Jemma)

Jemma engancho la daga en su vestido y tomo un sable.

JEMMA-que pretendes de todo esto? (la miraba enojada) llamaras a tus amigos para que terminen de matarnos?

SKYE-(se acercó a ella y le hablo con tranquilidad) no fui parte de ese ataque, la mujer que te ataco se amotino e intento matarme, así termine en el medio del mar

JEMMA-no te creo (las manos le temblaban pero trataba de mantener el sable firme)

Jemma intento atacarla, pero sin moverse de su lugar Skye le quito el sable y lo arrojo al piso. De manera gentil pero firme con sus manos tomo las de Jemma y lentamente la hizo retroceder hasta tocar la pared. Debido al ruido Martha entro y las miro preocupada.

JEMMA-pide ayuda! (la mujer salió corriendo)

SKYE-(tomo la daga que estaba enganchada en su vestido) lo lamento, no quería que esto pasara

JEMMA-(la miro a los ojos) por favor no me mates

SKYE-jamás lastimaría a una mujer, mucho menos a una hermosa dama que me salvo la vida (Jemma se sentía más tranquila) gracias por todo (le tomo la mano derecha y se la beso)

Los pasos apurados de los soldados se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Skye abrió la ventana que estaba junto a Jemma, le guiño un ojo y salto.

Los soldados entraron a la habitación pero volvieron a salir cuando vieron que había escapado, dieron la voz de alarma a los guardias de afuera para que la capturaran.

Jemma seguía inmóvil apoyada en la pared, no era el miedo lo que no la dejaba moverse, sino el gesto que tuvo Skye con ella antes de escapar.

CHARLES-como sucedió esto!? (junto a su esposa entraron a la habitación) estas bien hija? (Jemma asintió distraída)

ELIZABETH-(abrazo a su hija y le hablo al oído) estas ruborizada, te sientes bien?

JEMMA-si (trato de sonar convincente)

Mientras tanto Skye escapaba haciendo equilibrio por los bordes de las murallas del palacio, las balas le pasaban rozando pero ninguna le había dado. La pared se le estaba terminando pero para su suerte vio como un carruaje iba a pasar por donde ella estaba. Los disparos no la dejaron calcular el salto y en vez de aterrizar en el techo, cayó en medio de los dos caballos que tiraban del vehículo, estiro las piernas y los brazos para sujetarse, pero el cochero la reconoció como pirata y comenzó a golpearla con la fusta para que se bajara de su coche.

SKYE-hey! No! (trataba de atajarse) basta! (logro quitarle la fusta y le devolvía los golpes)

Debido al movimiento, se resbalo de los animales y cayó al suelo, quedo justo debajo del carruaje que le paso por encima sin lastimarla. Acostada vio que los soldados aun la perseguían, se levantó y echo a correr, las heridas le dolían pero no les prestó atención. Era rápida pero aun así le pisaban los talones.

Tres soldados aparecieron de otra calle interponiéndose en su camino, y Skye no tuvo otra opción que pelear con ellos, la daga y la fusta le servían para defenderse. Había logrado vencerlos pero más aparecieron por todos lados, acorralándola. Eran demasiados para pelear ella sola.

-suelta las armas! (le apunto con su mosquete)

Skye las soltó y sin otra opción se rindió.

. . . . . .

Como era de esperarse Skye termino en una celda en la prisión Fort Charles de Port Royal. Ahí esperaría hasta que Talbot la buscara para colgarla.

Llevaba tres horas encerrada, cada puerta que se abría, cada vuelta de llave hacían que el corazón de Skye se acelerara. No tenía miedo de morir, pero la incertidumbre la estaba volviendo loca. Escucho pasos y esperaba ver la cara de regocijo de Talbot, pero en cambio vio a alguien que no esperaba, del otro lado de las barras estaba su bella salvadora.

SKYE-Jemma? (se puso de pie)

JEMMA-(la miraba seria) estoy aquí porque quiero que seas honesta conmigo, creo que me lo merezco (Skye asintió) tu eres Daisy Johnson?

SKYE-si, solo mis amigos cercanos me llaman Skye

JEMMA-tienes algo que ver con los ataques?

SKYE-soy una ladrona no una asesina, no le quite la vida a esos soldados. Si, asalte el barco de Talbot, pero no ataque el barco donde viajabas

JEMMA-entonces como explicas la bandera y el nombre de tu barco (Skye la miro sorprendida) Capitán Rogers me conto algunas cosas

SKYE-como te dije, había una mujer en mi tripulación, Ophelia, asesino a mi Primer Oficial y luego lo intento conmigo, te aseguro que ella obligo a mi gente a cometer esos crímenes. Iba a salir de aquí para buscarla pero…(señalo la celda)

JEMMA-toda la Marina está recorriendo el Caribe buscándola, pero no hay señales de ella

SKYE-eso es porque está escondida, solo un pirata sabría dónde encontrar a otro pirata

JEMMA-donde se oculta?

SKYE-por qué quieres saber?

JEMMA-quiero encontrarla y vengar la muerte de las personas que asesino, eran mis amigos y murieron de una manera horrible. Muchos tenían esposa e hijos pequeños

SKYE-yo también quiero venganza, pero no puedo decirte donde está. Es un lugar seguro para piratas, ladrones y gente del estilo, no revelare el nombre

JEMMA-prefieres morir a contarme? (Skye asintió) y que hay de tu venganza?

SKYE-se desvaneció al momento que me encerraron, nada hará que me salve de la horca

JEMMA-puedo hablar con mi padre

SKYE-Talbot me odia, en especial desde que me bebí su ron frente a él, esperó mucho para colgarme y no creo que nada lo haga cambiar de opinión

La puerta que conducía a las celdas se abrió dándole lugar al Capitán Glenn Talbot, lo escoltaban varios soldados.

TALBOT-señorita Simmons este no es lugar de visitas, quien la dejo entrar?

JEMMA-Capitán Rogers

TALBOT-no puede estar aquí, por favor reúnase con sus padres en el palco (miro a Skye) este será un buen espectáculo

Jemma miro por última vez a Skye y se marchó.

Se reunió con su padre con el fin de hacerlo recapacitar.

JEMMA-padre por favor escucha, ella sabe la ubicación de la verdadera criminal

CHARLES-Daisy Johnson es una pirata y debe pagar por sus fechorías

JEMMA-pero no es una asesina

CHARLES-Jemma, hija, voy a pensar que estas de su lado

ELIZABETH-escucha a tu hija una vez en tu vida

CHARLES-si esta mujer Ophelia esta oculta tarde o temprano la encontraremos, en cuanto a Daisy Johnson…debe pagar, se mofo del buen Capitán Talbot

JEMMA-ese hombre se presta para la burla (su madre sonrió y su padre la miro sorprendido) Desde cuando se cuelga a las personas por mofarse de alguien? (le pregunto enojada)

CHARLES-no seguiré discutiendo contigo

JEMMA-y yo no me quedare a ver como una mujer es colgada por crímenes que no cometió

Bajo los escalones del palco y caminaba rumbo a la salida.

. . . . . .

Tres piratas de menor importancia fueron colgados antes que Skye. Cuando llego su turno, subió a la horca y el ejecutor paso la soga alrededor de su cuello. Talbot subió hasta donde estaba y se detuvo frente a ella.

TALBOT-no tienes idea las veces que soñé con este momento (Skye se mantenía inexpresiva como siempre) jure que te colgaría y cumplí mi palabra. Por atraparte y colgarte me ascenderán (se alejó de ella) A continuación leeré los cargos por los que Daisy Johnson es condenada a muerte

Desenrollo un papel y comenzó a leer.

TALBOT-cargos en la vida civil: ebriedad publica, hurto, robo, perturbación de la paz, destrucción de la propiedad privada (desenrollo otro papel) Cargos como pirata: robo, hurto, soborno. Asalto con armas a barcos mercantes pertenecientes al rey. Asalto con armas, saqueo y destrucción de barcos pertenecientes a la Marina Real Británica. Burla hacia autoridades. Asesinato a sangre fría de soldados del rey (guardo el papel) Por sus crímenes contra la corona…

Skye dejo de prestar atención a lo que Talbot leía cuando escucho un ruido familiar que reconocería en cualquier lugar, el inconfundible sonido de monedas chocando entre sí. Agudizo el oído y el sonido venia de la pared detrás de ella. Por cómo se escuchaba parecía que el sonido iba subiendo por el muro, hasta que se detuvo por completo.

Skye separo las piernas y se preparó.

TALBOT-Daisy Johnson…quieres decir tus últimas palabras

DAISY-Capitana Daisy Johnson (lo miro) aun no te ascenderán

En ese mismo momento tres barriles en llamas volaron sobre la muralla y cayeron en medio del patio de la prisión creando revuelo y caos. A los pocos segundos un hombre con el rostro cubierto con un pañuelo que asemejaba una calavera apareció sobre el borde de la pared y disparo una pistola en dirección a Skye, la bala corto la soga que estaba sujeta a la horca. Skye se dio vuelta y el misterioso hombre le arrojo una cadena, la morocha la tomo y se columpio hasta la pared, su salvador la subía y ella se ayudó trepando con los pies.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar pero por suerte ninguna bala los hirió.

Del otro lado había una escalera, ambos se deslizaron por esta y echaron a correr hacia un soldado que tenía antorchas y más barriles listos para ser arrojados.

SKYE-(se detuvo a mitad camino) pensé que nunca más volvería a verte Robbie (se quitó la soga del cuello y Robbie le corto la cuerda que ataba sus manos)

ROBBIE-(se descubrió el rostro) estoy tan sorprendido como tu (se abrazaron felices por haberse reencontrado)

SKYE-como lograste todo esto sin que te descubrieran?

ROBBIE-me descubrieron (señalo un grupo de soldados amordazados y atados a los arboles)

SKYE-y ese? (señalo el que estaba junto a los barriles)

ROBBIE-acaba de enlistarse y le dije que si no me ayudaba mataría a sus compañeros

SKYE-todos le temen a la calavera (Robbie asintió) tenemos compañía (varios soldados venían hacia ellos)

ROBBIE-(se acercó al joven soldado) yo me encargo ahora (el chico se quedó a un lado)

Robbie encendió tres barriles más y los ubico en una improvisada catapulta. Salieron volando, bloqueándole el paso a los soldados.

ROBBIE-(Skye tomo las armas de los soldados amordazados) vámonos de aquí (rápidamente se alejaron del lugar)

Lograron perder a los soldados y con paso firme se dirigían a la costa.

SKYE-que te sucedió? Como sobreviviste? (tomo a Robbie de un hombro)

ROBBIE-no podía dormir, por eso subí a cubierta para conversar con Joey. Ophelia me embosco en la oscuridad, me golpeó la cabeza, me ato los brazos al cuerpo con bolas encadenadas y me arrojo al mar (Skye hervía de furia) Pensé que moriría ahogado, pero luego de unos minutos logre zafar de las cadenas y nade hasta la superficie, estaba oscuro, no veía nada y me sentía aturdido, no tuve más opción que nadar a ciegas. Un barco pesquero me rescato horas después. Se dirigían a Port Royal. Me entere que estabas aquí, porque como siempre donde estas tu presencia causa revuelo

SKYE-(sonrió) estoy muy contenta de verte Robbie

ROBBIE-yo también. Iremos por Ophelia verdad?

SKYE-si, y descargare toda mi ira sobre ella

ROBBIE-necesitaremos un barco

SKYE-recuerdas lo que decía el Capitán Furia? Hurta lo que quieras…

ROBBIE-y nada devuelvas

A sus espaldas escucharon que alguien les hablo, giraron para ver quién era y Skye no estaba muy sorprendida al ver a Jemma frente a ellos.

JEMMA-quietos (les apunto con una pistola)

ROBBIE-quién es? (miro a Skye)

SKYE-Jemma Simmons…la hija del gobernador

JEMMA-voy con ustedes

ROBBIE-olvídalo niña

JEMMA-a quien llamas niña? (Robbie estaba sorprendido por su actitud) esta tal Ophelia casi me mata, le corto la mano a un hombre y asesino gente inocente. Quiero encontrarla y hacerla sufrir

ROBBIE-tiene alma pirata

SKYE-si

ROBBIE-lo siento, no puedes

SKYE-me salvo la vida, le debo una muy grande

ROBBIE-solo nos retrasara

SKYE-Puedes venir (su amigo suspiro resignado)

JEMMA-(sonrió) no se arrepentirán de llevarme

SKYE-seguro que no

….

Quienes no hayan visto Piratas del Caribe, no se preocupen. Solo tome ciertas cosas de la película. Pueden leer esta historia sin problemas.

Escribí este fic mezclando los personajes de Agents of Shield con piratas y lugares reales, así como también el folclore que siempre rodeo a los piratas.

Disfrútenla.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

SKYE-como nos encontraste? (caminaban hacia el muelle)

JEMMA-mi hogar y la prisión quedan cerca, desde mi habitación vi el humo y escuche el alboroto, fui hasta allá y cuando vi por donde habían escapado, los seguí…a una distancia que no se dieran cuenta (conto orgullosa)

SKYE-y que llevas ahí? (señalo dos pequeños bolsos colgados en sus muñecas)

JEMMA-monedas de oro

ROBBIE-para qué?

JEMMA-si no querían llevarme, iba a usarlas para sobornarlos (miro a Skye)

ROBBIE-(le susurro a su amiga) estas segura que no es pirata?

SKYE-ya no lo estoy. Bien…vayamos a robar un barco

ROBBIE-(hablaba bajo) es la hija del gobernador, podemos confiar en ella?

SKYE-sí. Dame los bolsos, yo los guardare (Jemma la miro con desconfianza) estamos juntas en esto, de verdad (se los dio y Skye los guardo entre los pliegues de su faja)

Port Royal tenía varias salidas al mar, el trio se había dirigido a donde la Marina tenia amarrada su flota. Estaban ocultos frente al muelle principal, ahí amarrados estaban los barcos más fuertes y grandes con los que patrullaban o daban caza a piratas. En ese mismo muelle Talbot daba órdenes a sus hombres, estos cargaban pólvora y armas en un nuevo barco.

Ese muelle era imposible de robar, por lo que miraron al segundo muelle, ubicado a unos 70 metros del otro, la Marina lo utilizaba para amarrar barcos de menor tamaño, estos tenían pocos cañones y eran más pequeños y de poca fuerza, generalmente utilizaban estas naves para transportar alimentos.

Por fortuna ese muelle estaba sin custodia.

SKYE-(miraba con un catalejo) robaremos el ultimo

JEMMA-cinco marineros acaban de subir a limpiarlo

ROBBIE-eso no será problema

SKYE-si el barco no tiene orden de zarpar y de repente lo hace, eso llamara la atención y Talbot nos seguirá (agacho la cabeza pensando) ya se una manera para detenerlos, en cuanto a los marineros…para que no presenten pelea (miro a Jemma) tu nos vendrás muy bien

JEMMA-sí, quiero colaborar

Tratando de no llamar la atención y ocultándose entre todos los civiles que pasaban por ahí, llegaron al segundo muelle. Skye y Robbie se acercaron al primer barco y comenzaron a cortarle las amarras, cuando terminaron lo empujaron apenas para que se moviera. Rápidamente se dirigieron a los otros, haciendo lo mismo con cada uno.

El último barco había sido nombrado Serenity, antes de llegar a él, Skye y Robbie se separaron. La morocha y Jemma se dirigieron a la escalera.

SKYE-te tomare del cuello pero los apuntare a ellos con la pistola (Jemma asintió) dime si te lastimo (paso su brazo por delante del pecho de Simmons y le tomo el cuello sin ejercer presión)

JEMMA-no, eres…muy gentil (Skye prefirió no decir nada)

En esa posición ambas subieron por la escalera, la morocha estaba detrás de Jemma y subía con cuidado de no enredarse en el vestido de su rehén.

Skye llamó la atención de los marineros y los cinco rápidamente giraron.

SKYE-me llevare este barco (los apunto con la pistola) será mejor que cooperen conmigo

-señorita Simmons!

SKYE-tengo a la hija del gobernador (con sus manos Jemma tomo el brazo de Skye aparentando un forcejeo) no intenten nada

-solo tienes una pistola y nosotros somos cinco, aunque dispares podremos detenerte

JEMMA-caballeros hagan lo que dice

Se escuchó un silbido y los marineros miraron hacia la popa, parado sobre la borda Robbie les apuntaba con dos pistolas y dejo que vieran el sable que estaba en su cinturón. Los marineros se rindieron y bajaron del barco de mala gana.

Robbie pateo la escalera y se dirigió a los mástiles, sin perder tiempo Skye tomo el timón. El envión que Reyes le había dado al barco no era suficiente, necesitaba manipular las velas para que el viento soplara entre estas y así ayudar al barco a zarpar a mayor velocidad.

Los marineros gritaban y agitaban los brazos, tratando de llamar la atención de los soldados. Uno de los hombres de Talbot miro hacia donde estaban y se dio cuenta lo que ocurria.

-Capitán! (le señalo el barco que zarpaba)

TALBOT-se están robando un barco! Deprisa desamarren!

-mmm Capitán

Los barcos que Skye y Robbie soltaron se alejaban lentamente del puerto, chocando entre si y bloqueándole el paso a Talbot.

TALBOT-(levanto su puño y lo agitaba con fuerza) malditos piratas! Juro que te matare con mis propias manos Johnson!

El Serenity era liviano y ligero, con el viento soplando a su favor, el barco se alejó velozmente de la costa.

JEMMA-(reía a carcajadas por la burla a Talbot) eso fue increíble

SKYE-(la risa de Jemma la hacía sonreír) gracias

JEMMA-(se acercó a ella) es la segunda vez que te le burlas

SKYE-es muy divertido hacerlo (Jemma asintió de acuerdo)

JEMMA-Aunque me siento mal, porque ahora Talbot creerá que me secuestraron

SKYE-un cargo más no me afecta

Robbie había buscado comida de la cocina, le alcanzo a cada una un plato con frijoles. El mar estaba calmo así que Skye podía comer y dirigir el Serenity al mismo tiempo.

JEMMA-ahora sí me dirás a dónde vamos?

SKYE-Tortuga

JEMMA-ahí esta Ophelia?

ROBBIE-tal vez

JEMMA-no están seguros?

SKYE-sigo pensando que mi tripulación no se amotino en mi contra, pero si me equivoco, o si Ophelia recluto más gente, vamos a necesitar ayuda para detenerlos, en esa isla tenemos amigos (Jemma asintió) Robbie es peligroso acercarnos a la isla en un barco de la Marina, podríamos ser atacados

ROBBIE-revisare la pólvora y las armas, me asegurare que estemos listos

SKYE-gracias, luego descansa

ROBBIE-de acuerdo (bajo a la zona de artillería)

Sobre el vestido Jemma tenía un corsé, Skye miraba como trataba de quitárselo.

JEMMA-Skye puedes ayudarme? Se me está haciendo difícil respirar

Con una mano tomo su sable, y con la otra continuaba dirigiendo el barco. Con cuidado de no rasgar la tela del vestido corto los hilos del corsé.

JEMMA-(se lo quito) gracias, me siento mucho mejor (lo arrojó por la borda)

SKYE-no pareces la hija de un gobernador. Cuando decidiste que querías ser pirata

JEMMA-no quiero ser pirata

SKYE-no lo parece

JEMMA-no tengo intenciones de serlo, no estoy de acuerdo con la idea de robarle a pobres marinos mercantes

SKYE-soy codiciosa y me gusta la riqueza fácil, pero para mí no es solo eso. Se trata de pelear y salir victoriosa. Imponerme y que mi nombre se conozca a donde sea que voy. Que Daisy Johnson sea significado de respeto y temor entre mis pares. Amo escuchar mis cañones rugir y chocar mi sable contra otro (Jemma la escuchaba admirada por la pasión con la que Skye le contaba su estilo de vida) amo la aventura, la acción, me hacen sentir viva, libre (los ojos de Simmons brillaron al escuchar las últimas palabras)

JEMMA-(se aclaró la garganta) ahora lo entiendo mejor. Estoy segura que has logrado todo lo que me contaste, pero aun así hay algo que te diferencia del resto de los piratas

SKYE-que?

JEMMA-(se acercó a ella) hay bondad en tu corazón

SKYE-(la miro seria) porque te deje venir? Eso no significa nada

Se concentró en mirar al frente ignorando a Jemma, está la miraba esperando otra respuesta, pero al ver su rostro inexpresivo, entendió que no obtendría nada más de la ruda pirata.

Simmons cruzo la cubierta hacia donde estaba Robbie, había subido dos barriles con pólvora, y los ato al mástil principal.

JEMMA-por qué los subiste?

ROBBIE-por precaución, no se sabe cuándo podremos necesitarlos

Jemma no le había entendido bien, pero prefirió terminar esa conversación y preguntarle lo que de verdad quería saber.

JEMMA-Skye es siempre tan…dura y reservada?

ROBBIE-si, tiene sentimientos pero no le gusta mostrarlos

JEMMA-por qué?

ROBBIE-porque nunca tuvo una razón para hacerlo (miro a su amiga) Skye todo listo (se acomodó contra estos para dormir)

SKYE-bien

. . . . . .

Las paredes del Palacio vibraban con los gritos de Charles Simmons.

CHARLES-si algo le sucede a mi hija, yo mismo te colgare Talbot! Como permitiste que escaparan!? (Talbot no sabía que decir)

Elizabeth estaba preocupada, pero conociendo la personalidad de su hija, su instinto de madre le decía que tal vez Jemma no había sido llevada a la fuerza. Por supuesto que ese pensamiento no se lo comunicaría a su esposo.

FITZ-tenemos que hacer algo! (golpeo la mesa con ambas manos) Señor permítame ir con los soldados a buscarla

TALBOT-no permito civiles en mi barco

CHARLES-usted ya no decide Talbot (este agacho la cabeza) Capitán Rogers quiero su barco listo para ir en búsqueda de mi hija. Daisy Johnson y ese hombre…

STEVE-Robbie Reyes señor

CHARLES-no quiero que los traiga con vida para luego ser colgados, quiero que una vez que los encuentre los mate (Steve asintió) No tolerare más fracasos Capitán

STEVE-bien señor

CHARLES-Talbot usted se quedara en tierra protegiéndonos, si es que es capaz de hacerlo

TALBOT-por supuesto señor, estoy a su disposición

. . . . . .

Jemma observaba el cielo azul y el agua cristalina inmersa en sus pensamientos. Se sentía mal por huir del palacio sin haberle dejado una nota a su madre, pero estaba segura que esta entendería.

Pensaba también en la mujer que estaba cerca de ella, por mucho tiempo Jemma había ignorado sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero al conocerla algo en su interior se despertó, quería conversar con Skye, conocerla, lograr derribar sus paredes.

Por su parte la morocha la miraba sin que se diera cuenta, el sol que aún seguía alto en el cielo se reflejaba en el rostro de Jemma resaltando su belleza, Skye no podía apartar su mirada, se sentía tentada de acariciar la piel que el sol iluminaba.

Desde que era pirata había conocido muchas mujeres de placer, pero solo había estado con ellas para sosegar el éxtasis que llenaba su cuerpo luego de una batalla victoriosa. Jemma era la única que había logrado robarle una sonrisa, y cuando Simmons le devolvía el gesto, su corazón dormido latía con más fuerza.

Pero aun así estaba decidida a ignorar esos sentimientos, la presencia de Jemma suavizaba sus emociones, y Skye no podía permitirse distracciones, ella era una pirata ruda e implacable, y ninguna mujer por más bella que fuere iba a cambiar eso.

Jemma miro a Skye y la pesco viéndola, rápidamente la morocha desvió la mirada y Simmons sonrió ruborizada

JEMMA-(camino hasta ella) alguna vez te has enamorado?

SKYE-no (la miro de reojo) tu?

JEMMA-no, pero mi amigo Leo está enamorado de mí y quiere casarse conmigo

SKYE-(escuchar eso le hizo sentir celos) por qué debería interesarme

JEMMA-(la miro ofendida) solo intentaba conversar

SKYE-(se sintió culpable) disculpa (la miro) continua

JEMMA-yo no siento lo mismo, el…no puede darme…lo que quiero

Con suavidad Jemma apoyo una de sus manos sobre la mano de Skye que sostenía el timón, la morocha trago saliva y no quito su mirada del frente.

. . . . . .

El viaje hasta Tortuga duraba tres días. Durante ese tiempo Jemma trato de acercarse a Skye, pero no obtuvo mucha información de la reservada pirata. Buen trato, miradas furtivas y alguna que otra sonrisa fue todo lo que recibió de la morocha.

Era el último día de viaje. Skye comandaba el Serenity, Robbie dormía apoyado sobre los barriles porque había pasado toda la noche dirigiendo el barco, y Jemma estaba en la cocina preparando de comer.

Un movimiento a lo lejos llamo la atención de Skye, tomo el catalejo y vio que el barco que cambiaba de rumbo para ir en su dirección era pirata, reconoció la deshilachada bandera y supo que se encontraban en problemas.

SKYE-Robbie despierta! (su amigo despertó sobresaltado) mira quien viene hacia nosotros

ROBBIE-preparare los cañones

SKYE-no (Robbie se detuvo en las escaleras) no tenemos fuerza suficiente para atacarlo, nos aniquilaría en segundos

JEMMA-(subió a la cubierta) son piratas? que haremos? (pregunto asustada)

SKYE-nada, es la única manera que tenemos de salir con vida (miro a Robbie) apeguémonos al plan (Reyes asintió)

El barco pirata se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

ROBBIE-preparémonos para ser abordados

Arrojaron las armas al piso y los tres se ubicaron en el medio de la cubierta.

Ambos barcos quedaron a la par, los garfios sujetaron al Serenity para que no se moviera y varios piratas los abordaron, muchos bajaron para revisar la bodega y otros los rodearon apuntándolos con sus armas.

Jemma estaba refugiada en brazos de Skye y la morocha hacia todo lo posible para mantenerle oculto el rostro.

JEMMA-por qué no atacan?

SKYE-esperan ordenes

-Capitana Daisy Johnson…que sorpresa

Un hombre con tricornio, de cabello largo negro, con barba tupida y descuidada, vestido con ropas claras pero gastadas y sucias y muy bien armado, se abrió paso entre sus hombres y se detuvo frente a ellos.

SKYE-Ward (dijo con rabia)

WARD-no le creí a mi vigía cuando me dijo quienes se encontraban a bordo. Que haces en un barco de la Marina? donde están tu barco y tu tripulación?

SKYE-íbamos a buscarlos, tuvimos que robarnos este barco para llegar

WARD-(miro a Jemma) es tu mujer?

SKYE-si (la envolvió en sus brazos y Jemma se abrazó a ella con fuerza) me la robe de un burdel en Inglaterra, aún se está acostumbrando a esta vida

WARD-(sonrió) que fina ropa para una prostituta, déjame verte

Sin otra opción y sin soltarse de Skye, Jemma lo miro.

WARD-se parece mucho a la hija del gobernador de Port Royal (Skye trago saliva)

SKYE-bien, de acuerdo, secuestramos a la hija del gobernador y la dejaremos en libertad cuando su padre nos dé el oro que pedimos

WARD-tienes una prisionera muy valiosa

Con la cabeza le hizo señas a dos de sus hombres, intentaron arrancar Jemma de los brazos de Skye, pero esta no lo iba a permitir. Con el pie levanto un sable y ataco a los dos piratas, a uno le corto los dedos de la mano y a otro le corto limpiamente la oreja. Cayeron al piso gritando y agarrándose las partes amputadas.

El resto de los hombres de Ward querían írseles encima, Robbie y Skye estaban listos para defenderse.

WARD-(reía) calma (levanto ambas manos deteniendo a su tripulación) no quieren hacer enojar a la Capitana Johnson o me dejara con una tripulación de amputados

Hizo otra seña y uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del dúo, los golpeo en la cabeza, aturdidos cayeron al piso y solo así pudieron quitarle a Jemma de los brazos. Otros dos hombres juntaron las armas.

JEMMA-Skye! Suéltenme bestias! (pataleaba y se sacudía tratando de zafarse)

WARD-me gusta una mujer que da pelea (le acaricio una mejilla y Jemma corrió el rostro) Hace tiempo que mis hombres no tienen una mujer (ante esto los piratas gritaron enardecidos)

La Capitana y su Primer Oficial se levantaron como pudieron.

SKYE-(se agarraba la nuca) si la tocas te matare

WARD-que apegada eres a tu rehén

ROBBIE-déjala ir, que quieres a cambio

WARD-(pensaba las palabras de Robbie) me encantaría tener a la gran Daisy Johnson y al temido Robbie Reyes como esclavos en mi barco, pero ahora que lo pienso…La Tempestad es un barco impresionante, fuerte, bien armado y veloz. Entrégamelo y podrás quedarte con tu ramera (Jemma le dio una cachetada)

SKYE-(Ward iba a devolverle el golpe pero Skye lo tomo de la muñeca) lastímala y será lo último que harás (lo soltó) Es un trato, La Tempestad es tuya, ahora suéltala

La liberaron y Jemma corrió nuevamente a refugiarse en brazos de Skye. Ward sonrió con maldad y lascivia al verlas abrazarse.

WARD-para asegurarme que cumplas con el trato, enviare a estos dos caballeros con ustedes

Frente a ellos tenían a los dos hombres más altos, grandes y sucios de toda la tripulación de Ward. Dos sujetos barbudos y melenudos que les doblaban en tamaño haciendo que fuera difícil enfrentárseles.

SKYE-muy bien (ella y Robbie intercambiaron miradas)

WARD-Así me gusta (le hablo su gente que estaba saqueando la bodega) dejen lo que hayan encontrado, pronto tendremos un barco nuevo a nuestra disposición (se acercó a sus hombres y les susurro) cuando lo encuentren mátenlos a ambos, tráiganme el barco y la chica, a ella la quiero intacta

-(asintieron) si Capitán

WARD-(miro a sus hombres heridos) junten los dedos y la oreja (regresó a su barco)

. . . . . . .

El aire relajado con el que venían navegando se había esfumado. La presencia de los dos piratas y la forma lasciva con que la miraban le ponían los pelos de punta, y la tranquilidad con la que Skye se manejaba tampoco ayudaba a que Jemma calmara sus nervios. La morocha dirigía el barco con Simmons aferrada a ella. Robbie estaba sentado en la cubierta frente a los piratas, como siempre sacudiendo las monedas en su brazalete.

JEMMA-por qué hace eso?

SKYE-lo hace siempre antes de una pelea

JEMMA-que va a pasar?

SKYE-tú tranquila

Hacia un largo rato que el barco de Ward se había perdido de vista. Robbie miro a Skye y esta asintio.

ROBBIE-hay mucha comida en la cocina

-comamos y luego tomare lo que quiero

-tenemos ordenes

-al diablo con el Capitán, esa mujer será mia (se pusieron de pie y Robbie con ellos)

-no intenten nada

ROBBIE-a donde podríamos huir

SKYE-disfruten su comida y luego tendrán lo que quieren (Jemma la miro horrorizada)

Los piratas sonrieron mostrando sus dientes negros y podridos y bajaron a la cocina. Apenas desaparecieron Robbie y Skye se pusieron en acción.

JEMMA-me entregaras a ellos?

SKYE-no. Deprisa, quítate el vestido

JEMMA-disculpa?

SKYE-quítatelo, confía en mi (Jemma comenzó a sacárselo)

Mientras tanto Robbie sin hacer ruido bloqueo la puerta de la escalera con los dos barriles.

Debajo del elegante vestido, tenía una enagua blanca de cuerpo completo.

Antes que Jemma pudiera preguntar que sucedía, Skye la tomo en brazos, la arrojo al agua y luego salto ella.

-que fue eso? (soltaron la comida y salieron de la cocina)

Robbie le disparo a los barriles y logro saltar antes que el Serenity estallara.

SKYE-abajo del agua! (se hundió con Jemma)

Debajo del agua veían como los pedazos de madera volaban y caían alrededor de ellas. Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario asomaron apenas sus rostros sobre la superficie.

SKYE-ya no hay peligro! (salieron por completo respirando a bocanadas) estas bien? (la tomo de los hombros)

JEMMA-si, donde esta Robbie?

SKYE-ahí (señalo a espaldas de Jemma)

ROBBIE-(se acercaba nadando) quizás fue demasiada pólvora

SKYE-tú crees?

El peinado recogido de Jemma había desaparecido por completo.

JEMMA-si no es mucho pedir (se sacó el pelo de la cara) me gustaría que la próxima vez me informaran del plan

SKYE-lo siento, pero tu reacción tenía que ser real

JEMMA-y ahora?

ROBBIE-no estamos muy lejos, si el bote no estallo podemos irnos en el

A pesar de todo era su día de suerte, el pequeño bote que había estado amarrado a la popa se encontraba en perfecto estado. La explosión lo soltó de su enganche y flotaba al revés. Lo dieron vuelta y Skye ayudo a Jemma a subir, la tela de la enagua se le enredaba en las piernas.

JEMMA-ahora entiendo porque me hiciste sacar el vestido

SKYE-por el peso te habrías hundido

Ambos la miraron y vieron que la tela mojada le marcaba los senos, desviaron la mirada pero Simmons lo noto y se cubrió como podía.

SKYE-tenemos que buscar tu vestido

Lo encontraron enredado entre los restos de madera, algunas astillas habían roto la tela, pero aun servía para que Jemma se cubriera el torso.

JEMMA-(se vistió como pudo en el pequeño bote) nunca imagine nada de esto cuando me les uní

SKYE-la vida de un pirata es así, además Robbie está fascinado con el fuego, tiene que quemar o explotar cosas (Jemma rio)

Le dieron una última mirada a las llamas que devoraban el barco y remando se alejaron de ahí.

. . . . . .

Hacia unas horas que se habían alejado de los restos del Serenity, cuando el Liberty de Steve Rogers se acercó al naufragio. Fitz lo acompañaba y al ver las condiciones del barco temió lo peor. Lo único que quedaba de la embarcación eran los trozos de la tela de las velas, parte de algunos mástiles, fragmentos de madera que habían servido de piso o pared, y el final de la popa donde estaba escrito el nombre Serenity, que cada vez era más difícil de leer debido a que el agua lo iba tapando. Flotando entre la madera había restos de cuerpos, era casi imposible identificarlos ya que no estaban completos y gran parte de la piel estaba quemada.

En los botes, los hombres de Rogers los revisaban.

-Capitán creemos que pudieron ser dos o tres hombres!

-estos cuerpos no pertenecen a mujeres! (Fitz respiro aliviado)

STEVE-hay esperanza que estén con vida

FITZ-entonces que sucedió? Quienes eran esas personas?

STEVE-probablemente piratas que intentaron atacarlos. Estamos cerca de Tortuga, es seguro que se dirigían ahí

Steve dio la orden de virar el rumbo.

. . . . . . .

Con la luna iluminándolos y acompañados por una agradable brisa llegaron a Tortuga, dejaron el bote en la arena y se adentraron en el refugio de piratas, ladrones y demás.

Jemma nunca había estado ahí, miraba sorprendida a su alrededor, había hombres bebiendo en la vía publica, el olor a alcohol que impregnaba el aire hacia que se le removiera el estómago. Otros hombres peleaban, ya fuera por ron o por una mujer, ninguna de estas personas parecía conocer la palabra higiene personal. El libertinaje de los habitantes de esta isla era increíble, toda acción carente de ética o moral tenía lugar ahí, frente a los ojos de Jemma.

JEMMA-dónde vamos?

SKYE-al Cuarto Rojo, es un burdel

JEMMA-no tenemos tiempo para eso

SKYE-(sonrió) no, ahí se encuentra alguien que puede ayudarnos. Necesitaremos las monedas de oro

JEMMA-claro

El Cuarto Rojo era el mejor burdel que el Caribe tenía para ofrecer. Las mujeres más bellas trabajaban ahí, dispuestas a dar el mejor de los placeres a cambio de una buena paga.

En la puerta había dos mujeres que los recibieron de muy buena manera, corrieron las gruesas cortinas rojas que oficiaban de puerta y los dejaron entrar.

El lugar estaba iluminado con velas, la tenue luz que estas proporcionaban más las cortinas rojas que cubrían las ventanas creaban el ambiente perfecto para que las mujeres que trabajaban ahí derrocharan sensualidad y sus ebrios clientes quedaran hipnotizados por ellas.

El establecimiento era de dos pisos, arriba estaban las habitaciones, y el salón de abajo era una taberna donde se podía beber, las mismas mujeres la atendían, el servicio incluía que los clientes subieran con la mujer que los sirvió. Las chicas vestían camisolas blancas escotadas, la transparencia de la tela dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Muchos hombres no esperaban ser elegidos por las mujeres, cuando alguna de ellas pasaba a su lado, la tomaban del brazo sentándola sobre sus piernas. Jemma vio como una mujer rubia se le insinuaba a un hombre y otro llego detrás y la tomo en brazos alejándola del primer cliente, lo que por supuesto desencadeno una pelea. También vio como un hombre de barba enmarañada y pelo largo y con aspecto de no haberse bañado en meses, subía las escaleras con una mujer de aproximadamente su misma edad. Simmons estaba asqueada.

SKYE-ahí está (señalo hacia la barra)

JEMMA-tu amigo es el tipo que esta desmayado por ebrio sobre la barra?

SKYE-no, es la pelirroja que le está revisando los bolsillos.

Esta tenía el cabello recogido y un vestido bordo con un corsé del mismo color, resaltando sus senos.

JEMMA-luce diferente a las demás

SKYE-porque ella es la madama (le hizo señas con la mano) Natasha!

Skye fue a su encuentro para saludarla, pero la pelirroja tenía otros planes. Cuando la tuvo al alcance de la mano, Natasha le dio a Skye un puñetazo en la cara, el golpe la tomó por sorpresa haciéndola caer. Robbie y Jemma se acercaron a ambas.

SKYE-(tirada en el piso la miraba confundida) por qué fue eso?

NATASHA-como te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que hiciste

SKYE-(se levantó masajeándose la mandíbula) no tengo idea de que hablas

NATASHA-ah no? (se cruzó de brazos) hace dos días tres de mis chicas murieron por culpa de tu tripulación

SKYE-que? Sabes que nunca lastimarían a ninguna de tus mujeres, hemos venido ciento de veces aquí, te respetamos y a tus chicas

NATASHA-parece que ya no es así, siguiendo tus ordenes tu tripulación entro al bodegón de May, comenzaron a disparar y a robarle a todos, y lo peor es que había varios Perros Rabiosos con ellos. Como te atreviste a atacar a May? tienes una sentencia de muerte confirmada. Y como se te ocurre tener a esa clase de hombres como parte de tu tripulación?

SKYE-que? Perros Rabiosos? yo nunca me uniría con esos perros sarnosos! Por favor déjame que te explique

Natasha no estaba muy convencida pero quería escuchar que tenían para decir, para conversar en privado los guio hasta su habitación. Ahí los tres le explicaron todo lo sucedido.

NATASHA-siempre te dije que no me agradaba

SKYE-lo sé (se tocó el labio que comenzaba a sangrar)

JEMMA-déjame ver (la reviso) el golpe lo abrió

NATASHA-lamento haberte golpeado (Skye asintió) No puedo creerlo…la hija del buen gobernador en mi burdel. Qué ironía, tu padre me encarcelo cientos de veces y cerro muchos de mis burdeles

JEMMA-por supuesto que lo hizo, este es un lugar de perdición para mujeres y hombres

NATASHA-quienes entran aquí nunca se han quejado (miro a Skye) verdad morocha? (Jemma la miro indignada y Skye prefirió no formar parte de la discusión) Además aquí estas mujeres están protegidas, tienen techo y comida y se ganan la vida

JEMMA-acostándose con ebrios sucios que pueden lastimarlas

NATASHA-lamentablemente no tenemos muchas opciones, ninguna de nosotras nacimos en cuna de oro (Jemma iba a contestarle pero Robbie las interrumpió)

ROBBIE-continuemos hablando de lo que importa

NATASHA-bien (fulmino a Jemma con la mirada por última vez) como Ophelia convenció a los Perros Rabiosos de ayudarla?

SKYE-todo el oro que robamos, antes de matarme me dijo que se robaría mi gloria, está logrando lo que yo había pensado, excepto que lo hace con violencia

NATASHA-pero si cree que estas muerta porque hace ver que tu enviaste a tu gente a matar y robar?

JEMMA-para hacerla quedar mal (miro a Skye) no solo quiere robarse tu gloria, también quiere destruir tu reputación

SKYE-quiero matarla ahora mismo

NATASHA-ve por ella

SKYE-está aquí?

NATASHA-La Tempestad está amarrada no muy lejos, por lo que se el barco está abandonado, si tienes suerte aun encuentras algo

SKYE-llévame hasta ahí

ROBBIE-primero necesitamos un plan, después de todo vinimos aquí a buscar ayuda

JEMMA-escuche historias sobre los Perros Rabiosos, son asesinos sanguinarios, no respetan ni niños ni mujeres, no puedes enfrentarlos sola

SKYE-sé de qué son capaces. Y tú y Robbie tienen razón, pero primero quiero ver mi barco

Natasha los guio hasta el lugar, ocultos en las sombras vigilaban el barco y los alrededores, no había movimiento ni se veía luz arriba en la cubierta, La Tempestad realmente estaba abandonada.

JEMMA-(con paso apresurado caminaban hasta el barco) tu mascaron de proa está destruido

SKYE-ya lo sabía

JEMMA-que era?

SKYE-una sirena

JEMMA-te gustan las sirenas?

SKYE-me gusta todo lo relacionado a una mujer (Jemma la miro sonriendo)

Subieron y prendieron algunos faroles para que les iluminara el camino.

SKYE-mi hermosa Tempestad, que te hicieron? (miraba los daños)

Skye y Robbie bajaron hasta el panel del tesoro y por las groserías que ambas mujeres escucharon, era muy claro que Ophelia se había llevado toda la riqueza.

ROBBIE-(subió) el oro, la pólvora, las armas, se llevó todo, no tenemos como enfrentarla.

SKYE- Y para peor hay agujeros en el casco y rompieron los mástiles (miraba hacia arriba) no podremos zarpar

JEMMA-al menos dejaron la bandera (la señalo intacta en su lugar)

NATASHA-yo tengo algunas armas para prestarles

SKYE-esperemos que no haya encontrado las armas ocultas en mi camarote (la siguieron hasta ahí)

Encendió los faroles y vio que los baúles estaban vacíos. Pero Skye no estaba vencida por completo, separo una de las maderas del costado de su cama y revelo un escondite secreto de todo tipo de armas. Saco cinturones con pistolas, sables y alfanjes.

De un lado acomodo las pistolas y del otro las armas blancas.

SKYE-(abrió el baúl de la ropa) Ophelia no se llevó nada, creo hay algún vestido para que uses

JEMMA-gracias, por cierto a pesar de los daños tu barco es hermoso

SKYE-gracias

Robbie y Natasha salieron del camarote dejando solas a Skye y Jemma, la morocha acomodo la madera en su lugar y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando giro y vio como Jemma bajaba su vestido y la enagua al mismo tiempo descubriendo su espalda, Skye se la quedó mirando, respiro hondo y salió de su camarote.

Una vez lista Jemma se les unió en la cubierta, su cabello se había secado pero decidió dejárselo suelto. Vio que Skye vestía un saco azul largo hasta las rodillas y había pintado sus ojos de negro, volviendo su mirada más intensa aun. Su ropa, el cabello negro salvaje y la pintura en sus ojos le daban un aspecto rudo e intimidante y Jemma no podía dejar de mirarla.

JEMMA-ya lo creo que impones miedo y respeto, así es como luce siempre la gran Capitana Daisy Johnson antes de una batalla?

SKYE-sí. Te gusta el vestido?

JEMMA-si, aunque es un poco más escotado de lo que estoy acostumbrada

Dejo que sus ojos color chocolate recorrieran el cuerpo de Jemma, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada, no quería distraerse, necesitaba que su cabeza se enfocara en una sola cosa: atrapar a Ophelia.

SKYE-Nat te nos unes?

NATASHA-no puedo dejar a mis chicas

SKYE-te necesitamos (de entre la faja saco uno de los bolsos de Jemma) esta será tu paga (le mostro el contenido)

Había muchas monedas de oro, esa cantidad la estaba haciendo cambiar de parecer.

JEMMA-(tomo el bolso) como sé que puedo confiar en ti

NATASHA-cierto, no puedes. Pero no soy yo la que necesita ayuda

JEMMA-(revoleo los ojos) bien, ayúdanos y el bolso será tuyo (le extendió la mano)

NATASHA-(pensaba las opciones) trato hecho (le dio su mano)

ROBBIE-encontré algo mientras revisaba la cocina (le mostro el tricornio) mi Capitana…su sombrero

SKYE-gracias señor Reyes (se lo calzo orgullosa) Vamos a buscar el resto de la ayuda

El primer lugar donde se dirigieron fue el bodegón de May. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y desde lejos se podía escuchar el jolgorio. Ahí se podía comer y beber, el lugar estaba mejor iluminado con faroles y velas. Gente de todo tipo llenaba el lugar, un hombre joven sentado sobre la barra tocaba el violín mezclando las risas y el griterío con su música. Había hombres y mujeres sentados alrededor de las mesas comiendo sin tener idea de modales, otros solo bebiendo, algunos jugaban algo que Jemma no entendía muy bien.

JEMMA-no puedo creer que nadie este peleando

SKYE-May los mataría si eso sucediera, este es el único bodegón donde puedes estar tranquilo, las personas que están aquí no buscan problemas, solo quieren comer y descansar, incluso los más violentos respetan el código, saben que si vienen aquí deben cumplirlo o se mueren

ROBBIE-por eso lo que Ophelia hizo es imperdonable

Muchos de los comensales los miraban sorprendidos, sobre todo a Skye, pero nadie decía nada. El cuarteto se abrió paso entre las mesas y los pocos ebrios que bailaban al compás de la música, y entraron al cuarto del fondo donde encontraron a su dueña bebiendo ron y contando dinero.

Al verlos May se levantó y aunque esta vez Skye estaba preparada, el fuerte puñetazo igual la hizo caer.

MAY-voy a matarte Johnson y luego a ti Reyes (desenfundo su sable)

NATASHA-espera (la detuvo) no tienen nada que ver con lo sucedido, por favor escúchalos

May ubico la punta de su sable sobre el cuello de Skye que seguía en el piso.

MAY-habla

Con el filo a punto de cortarle la piel, la morocha le conto todo a la ruda ex pirata. Mientras le contaban lo sucedido, Jemma observaba a May, la mujer mostraba menos emociones y expresiones que Skye, su cabello era negro y largo, vestía de negro y sus ojos se expresaban por ella y estos eran de temer.

SKYE-y por eso estamos aquí, quería aclarar todo contigo (May guardo su sable)

MAY-aclarado (se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió ron)

SKYE-(se acomodó el sombrero y se puso de pie) pero también estoy aquí…para pedirte ayuda

MAY-te ayudare si voy contigo y me dejas matarla, quiero recuperar lo que me robo

SKYE-eres la tercera persona que se nos une con esa intención

MAY-(miro a Jemma y Natasha) no me importa que les sucedió, Ophelia es mía

Ambas asintieron fervientemente, honestamente quien en su sano juicio le llevaría la contra a esta mujer.

SKYE-no, yo me encargare de Ophelia (May la miro seria) Y a mí tripulación no la lastimas

MAY-no son tan inocentes

SKYE-estoy segura que Ophelia los tiene amenazados, yo misma quiero ver si son inocentes o no (May negó con la cabeza) vamos a tener problemas?

Desenfundo su sable y May hizo lo mismo, ambas tenían sus armas listas para pelear si era necesario.

SKYE-Soy la Capitana y mientras seas parte de mi tripulación, seguirás mis órdenes, de lo contrario tendré que hacerte obedecer por las malas

MAY-quiero ver que lo intentes

SKYE-no te temo (avanzo unos pasos)

Robbie, Jemma y Natasha miraban en silencio lo que sucedía.

MAY-(guardo su arma) bien…Capitana (Skye asintió y enfundo la suya)

SKYE-no sabemos cuántos Perros Rabiosos están ayudando a Ophelia, eres la mejor que existe, pero igual necesitaremos más gente, ya sabes a quienes me refiero

MAY-se dónde encontrar a Bobbi y Tripp

NATASHA-debo regresar para cambiarme y dejar alguien a cargo. Yo los encontrare

SKYE-de acuerdo

A varias cuadras del bodegón de May vieron hombres y mujeres reunidos en círculo en plena calle, gritaban y alentaban a quienes fueran que estuvieran peleando. Al acercarse vieron que de entre la multitud dos hombres arrastraban a otro, el sujeto había muerto de un corte en la garganta.

Escuchaban que una voz conocida desafiaba a los presentes a meterse en el círculo y enfrentarse a la gran Bobbi Morse, el combate era a muerte.

SKYE-supongo que no tengo opción

JEMMA-estas loca? No puedes ir ahí

SKYE-tranquila (le sonrió)

Un muchacho unos años mayor que ellos, vestido con una camisa roja, pantalones negros sujetos con una faja roja y botas negras, era quien arengaba a la multitud, la morocha se acercó a él.

SKYE-Tripp (este se dio vuelta a mirarla)

TRIPP-(sonrió) Skye que gusto volver a verte

SKYE-lo mismo digo (se abrazaron) cuanto debo pagar para pelear?

BOBBI-te matare gratis Johnson (levanto un sable en su dirección)

Bobbie vestía una camisa azul sin hombros y sobre esta un corsé negro, sus pantalones eran azules sujetos por un cinturón negro, y tenía botas de cuero que le llegaban a la rodilla.

TRIPP-hagan sus apuestas! La gran Capitana Daisy Johnson o la temida Barbara Morse!

La multitud se agolpo frente a Tripp, ninguno quería perderse la oportunidad de apostar.

El circulo volvió a formarse y Skye entro en él.

Bobbie desenfundo sus sables, la rubia tenía por costumbre luchar con ambos. La morocha desenvaino su sable y su alfanje y arremetió contra Bobbi.

El ruido del acero chocando entre si era ensordecedor, todos gritaban y alentaban entusiasmados, menos Jemma que era la única desesperada.

Bobbi tenía ambas puntas de sus armas presionadas contra la garganta de Skye, y esta tenía sus sables tocando al abdomen de su rival.

SKYE-necesito tu ayuda

BOBBI-con qué?

SKYE-me traicionaron y quiero venganza

BOBBI-no es mi problema

SKYE-lo sé, pero hay Perros Rabiosos involucrados, tendrás muchas oportunidades de cortar gargantas

BOBBI-bien

SKYE-por tu ayuda hay muchas monedas de oro esperándote

BOBBI-de acuerdo (se apartó y guardo sus sables)

SKYE-perfecto (imito el gesto)

TRIPP-la pelea ha terminado, muchas gracias por su colaboración

Los presentes se alejaron protestando porque no habían visto lo que más les interesaba…la sangre derramada de alguna de las peleadoras.

SKYE-te habría ganado

BOBBI-si claro. Me alegra volver a verte

SKYE-a mi también (sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo)

JEMMA-son amigas?

ROBBIE-claro, todos lo somos (se acercó a saludar)

JEMMA-tienen una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo

TRIPP-tu presencia nos dejó mucho dinero (lo separo en partes iguales y le dio la suya a la rubia)

SKYE-me alegro. Bobbi se nos une, que dices Tripp

TRIPP-necesitas un timonel?

SKYE-necesito al mejor timonel

TRIPP-cuenta conmigo

SKYE-Bien. Ella es Jemma

BOBBI-(la observo) es la hija del gobernador de Port Royal? (miro a Skye y esta asintió) que hace una dama como tú con Skye y en un lugar como este?

JEMMA-Ophelia mato a mis amigos y casi mata a mi madre y a mí, quiero ver que muera

BOBBI-bien, abraza tu alma pirata

JEMMA-no quiero ser pirata

BOBBI-no estarías aquí si no fuera así

SKYE-(interrumpió una posible nueva discusión) saben dónde esta Thor? su barco y sus hombres me vendrían muy bien

TRIPP-por lo que veo no sabes nada (Robbie y Skye lo miraron curiosos) su hermano lo traiciono, convenció a toda la tripulación de amotinarse y lo abandonaron en una isla desierta

BOBBI-está quebrado, no es el mismo

TRIPP-ahora solo se emborracha y se pasea en los burdeles

SKYE-es una pena, pero igual quiero verlo

Lo que sobraba en la Isla eran burdeles y bodegones. Este se notaba que era completamente distinto al de May, el ambiente era violento. Vieron como por una de las ventanas cuatro hombres arrojaron a otro, el hombre caído en el barro intento levantarse pero uno de los que estaba adentro le disparo matándolo en el acto.

JEMMA-oh dios mío

SKYE-no es seguro que te quedes afuera, tienes que entrar y ser fuerte. Quédate junto a Bobbi y Tripp, ellos pueden protegerte

JEMMA-no tengo dudas de eso, pero estoy segura que estaré completamente a salvo a tu lado

SKYE-ok, quédate detrás mío (Jemma asintió)

Al acercarse a la puerta vieron que el dueño la abrió y empujo a un niño afuera.

-pero tengo hambre

-(le dio una cachetada) aquí no hay comida, largo (entro y cerro la puerta)

SKYE-desgraciado

JEMMA-bruto

El niño tendría unos ocho años, estaba descalzo y vestía harapos, se quedó sentado en el barro, refregándose la mejilla.

Jemma se acercó para revisar que no estuviera lastimado, rompió la parte de abajo de su vestido y con la tela le limpio la carita. Skye con cuidado lo puso de pie.

-eres Daisy Johnson (le dijo sorprendido)

SKYE-si (se agacho frente a él)

-eres la mejor pirata que existe (Skye sonrió) puedo ser parte de tu tripulación?

SKYE-eres muy valiente, pero aun eres muy pequeño (el niño agacho la cabeza triste) te buscare en unos años (la miro contento) toma (Skye se desato el pañuelo que tenía atado en la muñeca y se lo ato en la cabeza) tiene el mismo dibujo que la bandera de mi barco (el pequeño tocaba la tela) este pañuelo significa que eres parte de mi tripulación y si alguien te lastima se las verá conmigo, de acuerdo? (el pequeño sonrió y asintió con confianza)

MAY-(se acercó a ellos) ve a mi bodegón, te darán ropa y comida

El nene les agradeció y salió corriendo.

JEMMA-podríamos haberle dado unas monedas

SKYE-no, lo matarían para quitárselas (Jemma la miraba sonriendo) porque me miras así?

JEMMA-alma bondadosa

SKYE-es solo un niño (intento fingir desinterés pero Jemma no le creyó)

Skye entro primera al bodegón, pisando fuerte, con su rostro imperturbable y su mirada fría, marcando su presencia, seguida por su gente. Los hombres y mujeres que estaban ahí se quedaron en silencio mirándola, cuando comenzó a caminar todos se quitaron del medio, abriéndole el paso. Su ira y el filo de su sable eran bien conocidos, y por el momento nadie quería sentirlo cortar su piel. Además ver a Daisy Johnson en el frente, Robbie Reyes secundándola y a Melinda May al final, no era una buena señal.

Al no haber ninguna reacción por parte de Skye y su tripulación, los presentes siguieron con lo suyo.

Nuevamente Jemma miraba a su alrededor, no había reglas de ningún tipo, varios hombres bebían directamente de los barriles. Otros en el fondo se peleaban por alguna razón. Un hombre estaba tirado en el suelo con su cabeza reposando en el regazo de una mujer que vertía una botella de ron directamente en su boca. Otras les robaban las bebidas a los hombres que se sentaban alrededor de las mesas obligándolos a perseguirlas. A unos pocos pasos frente a Skye un grupo de hombres mato a otro por hacer trampa en un juego de cartas. La morocha ni se inmuto, pasó sobre el cuerpo sin pisarlo y giro para mirar a Jemma, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto sobre el cadáver para que su vestido ni siquiera lo rozara.

JEMMA-gracias

SKYE-de nada (volvió su mirada al frente)

El resto de la tripulación esquivo el tibio cadáver igual que Skye.

En medio del caos la Capitana vio un hombre corpulento que resaltaba entre la multitud, tenía cabello rubio largo y barba tupida.

Estaba compitiendo con otro hombre para ver quien bebía mas. Thor tenía a su lado muchas botellas vacías de ron, bebió de una sola vez la última botella y la dejo sobre la mesa. Su contrincante quiso hacer lo mismo, pero apenas el líquido toco sus labios el hombre regurgito todo lo bebido y cayó al piso desmayado.

THOR-(reía) principiante. Otra! (tomo la botella vacía y la rompió sobre la mesa)

SKYE-Thor

THOR-Skye, Robbie (se puso de pie)

Abrazo por la cintura a cada uno con un brazo y los levanto.

THOR-hace mucho que no los veía (contento los apretaba contra su cuerpo)

ROBBIE-cierto, pero ya bájanos grandote (lo palmeo en el hombro)

SKYE-escuchamos lo que te sucedió (Thor asintió serio) Sé que no quieres luchar, pero te necesitamos amigo. Te ofrezco un nuevo comienzo

THOR-(pensaba) te daré mi ayuda, pero no sé si podre matar a alguien

SKYE-entiendo, pero será suficiente con que solo los arrojes al piso

THOR-eso me gusta

SKYE-Por cierto Thor ella es Jemma, una amiga, Jemma él es Thor

Thor sonrió y le dio un codazo juguetón en las costillas a Skye y esta no pudo evitar doblarse ante el dolor.

THOR-es muy linda

SKYE-(se agarraba las costillas) lo note (Jemma disimulo su sonrisa)

JEMMA-ya estamos todos?

SKYE-falta alguien más

ROBBIE-Skye mira quien esta allá (señalo un rincón)

SKYE-vaya sorpresa

En un rincón un grupo de hombres jugaban a tirar al blanco, sobre la pared de madera estaban pintados círculos blancos de distinto tamaño con números y el centro era el circulo más pequeño y estaba pintado de rojo. Por el momento nadie había dado en el blanco, pero al parecer un hombre claramente ebrio quería probar su suerte, aposto con el resto de los presentes, y dos mujeres lo ayudaron a pararse frente a la pared, cuando lo soltaron el hombre trastabillo, pero logro recuperar el equilibrio.

JEMMA-está completamente ebrio es imposible que gane

SKYE-(sonrió) tu solo obsérvalo

Balanceándose de un lado a otro saco su pistola, y rápidamente su comportamiento ebrio desapareció. Se irguió derecho, apunto, gatillo y la bala dio en el blanco perforando la madera.

Nadie podía creer que lo que habían visto.

JEMMA-como hizo eso? (miro a Skye)

SKYE-es un timador

Sonriendo triunfante el ganador tomo su dinero, abrazo a sus dos chicas por los hombros y cuando giro se encontró cara a cara con Skye.

SKYE-hola Clint

CLINT-(estaba sorprendido) Capitana Johnson

SKYE-por estas actividades rechazaste un puesto en mi tripulación? (Clint no sabía que responder) Necesito tu ayuda, tus habilidades me vendrían muy bien

CLINT-permítame redimirme, la ayudare (Skye sonrio) Lo siento chicas, pero otra vez será (ambas se alejaron enojadas)

La morocha le explicaba a Thor y Clint lo que estaba pasando y cuál era el plan. El resto los rodeaba escuchando lo que tenían para decir. Jemma había quedado detrás de Skye, no escuchaba lo que conversaban porque se distrajo mirando lo que sucedía en el bodegón.

Un hombre calvo, del tamaño de Thor y que solo vestía un pantalón marrón aprovecho que Skye bajo la guardia y tomo a Jemma de un brazo y la colgó sobre su hombro.

-te usare por un par de noches

Antes que el sujeto se alejara y antes que Jemma gritara por ayuda, Skye había desenfundado su sable y tenía su pistola lista. Robbie y los demás también tenían sus armas preparadas.

En esa posición Jemma podía oler la falta de aseo de su captor.

SKYE-suéltala o perderás dos partes importantes de tu cuerpo (su pistola apuntaba a la cabeza y su sable a la entrepierna) tú decides cual primero

El sucio pirata la bajo y rápidamente Robbie la corrió del medio.

-no le temo a ninguna mujer jugando a ser pirata. Agarrare a esa otra mujercita (le sonrió a Jemma mostrando sus dientes podridos) y la hare gritar por horas (apenas termino de decir eso, Skye le disparo matándolo en el acto)

SKYE-(acomodo la pistola en su faja) estas bien? (Jemma asintió sorprendida)

ROBBIE-vamos a tener un rato de diversión

Los compañeros del hombre que Skye había matado venían hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Sin perder tiempo la morocha tomo a Jemma en brazos y la saco del bodegón por una ventana.

SKYE-quédate ahí

Escucho las protestas de Jemma pero no le hizo caso, tenía una pelea que atender.

Esta clase de contiendas eran las favoritas de Skye, porque le daban la oportunidad de ser creativa, además de sus armas también podía usar botellas rotas de vidrio, patas de madera de sillas o mesas, los faroles que colgaban de las paredes, y otros objetos duros que encontrara.

El grupo se estaba divirtiendo, Bobbi no le daba descanso a sus sables. Tripp disparo sus pistolas y luego desenvaino su alfanje. Clint ponía a prueba su puntería arrojando desde arriba de una mesa cuchillos. May también disfrutaba la pelea, solo tenía un cuchillo en cada mano, pero que valían por dos sables, todo el que intentaba atacarla terminaba con la ropa teñida de rojo. Y Thor decidió usar sus manos, que eran más letales que cualquier arma que pudiera utilizar. Un sujeto tomo una silla y se la rompió en la espalda. El rubio no se movió un centímetro, lo tomo por el cuello y lo arrojo hacia el otro lado del bodegón.

THOR-(levanto los brazos) me siento vivo otra vez

La Capitana y el Primer Oficial luchaban espalda con espalda contra dos sucios piratas. Reyes vio que otra más venía a su encuentro.

ROBBIE-Skye!

La morocha giro, Robbie se agacho y esta le disparo al pirata que se acercaba.

ROBBIE-gracias. Igual que los viejos tiempos

SKYE-vivo para esto

Jemma estaba cansada de mirar la pelea por la ventana, le robo las dos pistolas al hombre que estaba muerto y entro. Desde afuera no se apreciaba la magnitud del alboroto. Gritos, corridas, botellas que volaban en todas direcciones. Todos se peleaban con todos. Desde los balcones caían cuerpos apuñalados o morían al impactar contra el piso. Y en el medio de la pelea Skye y su gente continuaban dándole una paliza al sucio grupo de piratas.

Un pirata estaba a punto de atacar a Skye por la espalda, Jemma no lo dudo y le disparo, hiriéndole un brazo. La morocha se dio vuelta y acabo con él.

SKYE-gracias

JEMMA-de nada.

Un hombre que estaba caído en el piso agarro a Jemma de un tobillo, antes que Skye le cortara el brazo, Jemma tomo una botella y se la partió en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

SKYE-(la soltó del agarre) estoy muy orgullosa de ti

JEMMA-(rio) gracias, aun no puedo creerlo (levanto la vista) Cuidado (intento usar la otra pistola pero no estaba cargada)

SKYE-yo me encargo

El dueño del bodegón era amigo de los piratas que Skye y su gente habían matado. Se acercaba a ella con una daga listo para matarla. Fue muy fácil para la experimentada Capitana desarmarlo y darle un buen par de golpes en el rostro haciéndolo caer contra una columna de madera.

Skye se agacho frente a él, tomo la daga, le levanto la mano derecha y se la clavo contra la madera. El sujeto no paraba de gritar del dolor, mitad filo estaba enterrado en su mano.

SKYE-cállate (le dijo enojada) escúchame bien (suavemente apoyo su mano sobre el puño de la daga) la próxima vez que intentes golpear a un niño quiero que recuerdes esto (apenas tiro hacia abajo el puño y el hombre volvió a gritar) si vuelves (movía la daga) a lastimar (golpeaba el puño con la culata de su pistola) al niño que lleva mi bandera (la movió hacia abajo) volveré y te matare, entendido? (sacudió una última vez la daga y el sujeto asintió como pudo) bien, me gusta que nos entendamos (se puso de pie)

JEMMA-(sonreía) estuviste increíble, se lo merecía

SKYE-si, estas bien?

JEMMA-nunca mejor

SKYE-(sonrió) tú también estuviste increíble, la seguridad con la que disparaste, quien te enseño a usar una pistola?

JEMMA-mi guardián Phil Coulson, me enseñó con la idea que si algo le sucedía yo también supiera defenderme

SKYE-muy listo

JEMMA-y también se usar un sable (dijo orgullosa y Skye sonrió)

SKYE-muy bien vámonos!

THOR-pero recién estoy comenzando (tenia agarrado del cuello a otro pirata)

SKYE-no podemos perder más tiempo aquí (Thor lo soltó)

A pesar de haber visto la pelea, Jemma aún no podía creer como solo siete personas habían creado semejante alboroto y destrucción. En el bodegón no quedaba nada ni nadie en pie.

Esquivando las mesas y sillas rotas, y los cuerpos aun tibios salieron y se dirigieron hacia el otro lado de la isla.

. . . . . . .

La alegre melodía que provenía de un violín les hizo saber que se acercaban al lugar correcto.

Sentado sobre una manta estaba el músico que interpretaba esas notas, tenía un pequeño tarro de vidrio frente a él, con unas pocas monedas dentro.

La apariencia del músico llamo su atención, su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche y su pierna izquierda había sido reemplazada por una de madera.

Skye arrojo una moneda de oro al tarro y el músico detuvo la melodía, miro la moneda y luego miro hacia arriba para ver quién era el alma caritativa.

-Skye (dijo sonriendo)

SKYE-hola Lance

LANCE-hola (tomo la moneda) gracias (la guardo en su bolsillo) quieres escuchar algo?

SKYE-luego Hunter, ahora necesitamos tus otras habilidades

LANCE-no hay mucho que pueda hacer (señalo su condición)

SKYE-a mí no me engañas

Tomo el parche y tiro con fuerza cortando el hilo, el ojo tapado estaba sano. Le hizo señas a Thor que lo levantara, y al estar en el aire, la pata de madera se cayó dejando ver la pierna real debajo.

LANCE-es un milagro (Thor lo dejo en el piso) ahora que estoy curado si puedo ayudarlos

ROBBI-que bueno, porque nos debes unas cuantas (le metió la mano en el bolsillo y le saco la moneda)

LANCE-que haces? (trato de tomarla)

ROBBIE-(corrió la mano) tendrás más si cumples

LANCE-(suspiro) a quien tengo que matar?

SKYE-a Ophelia y algunos Perros Rabiosos

LANCE-lo hubieras dicho antes, vi pasar muchos perros acompañados por una mujer vestida con una chaqueta y pantalones verde oscuro y botas negras

ROBBIE-esa es ella, siempre viste de verde

SKYE-(asintió) a donde se dirigían?

LANCE-hacia el muelle, llevaban barriles y baúles, deben estar cargando un barco en esta costa

JEMMA-disculpa…como sabes que eran Perros Rabiosos

LANCE-porque todos llevan el tatuaje de una calavera con forma de perro en el cuello

JEMMA-salvajes

SKYE-Lo ves Reyes y tú que dijiste que Lance es un inútil (Hunter lo miro ofendido)

ROBBIE-aun no cambie de opinión

SKYE-(le hablo a su tripulación) atacaremos ahora o podríamos perderlos. Lance cuantos Perros había?

LANCE-aproximadamente quince

SKYE-de acuerdo. Como son mayoría, nuestra mejor estrategia será atacarlos por sorpresa

CLINT-Capitana mi casa está cerca, necesito buscar mejores armas

SKYE-muy bien, vamos, ahí podremos trazar un plan

Una vez en su casa, Clint busco sus mejores mosquetes y pistolas, y le presto varias armas a sus compañeros.

SKYE-(los reunió alrededor de una mesa) primero: parece que los Perros Rabiosos están de vuelta, que sabemos sobre ellos

BOBBI-se creían dueños del Caribe y lo aterrorizaron no hace mucho tiempo atrás

JEMMA-se por mi padre que la Marina les dio pelea eliminándolos a todos

LANCE-cierto, pero desgraciadamente su líder Perro Loco sobrevivió y se ocultó en Nassau, utiliza Nueva Providencia para su nueva actividad…el comercio de esclavos

CLINT-lentamente están volviendo a levantarse

SKYE-y solo faltaba una desquiciada con delirios de dominación para levantarlos del todo

TRIPP-como es posible que los Perros la estén ayudando?

ROBBIE-debe haberles prometido que a cambio de su ayuda ella les devolverá el Caribe. Conociéndola, una vez que hayan logrado su cometido, los matara y se quedara con todo

SKYE-entonces no perdamos tiempo y tracemos el plan

Cargaron las pistolas, revisaron el filo de sus sables y una vez listos dejaron que Lance los guiara hasta el muelle donde Ophelia y sus secuaces estaban ubicados.

La oscuridad de la noche y la espesa vegetación típica de la isla que separaba esa costa de los bodegones, les permitía observarlos sin ser vistos.

Los hombres cargaban baúles y barriles, pero no había rastro de ella por ningún lado.

TRIPP-esa es la Jolly Roger mas extraña que he visto

La bandera del barco de Ophelia era una calavera verde de la que se desprendían seis tentáculos, entre los que se enredaban en la parte inferior dos huesos cruzados. El dibujo resaltaba sobre el fondo negro de la misma.

ROBBIE-esta desquiciada, vaya a saber lo que significa para ella

SKYE-donde esta nuestra tripulación? (miraba con el catalejo)

JEMMA-que voy a hacer, donde me quieres?

SKYE-tú te quedas aquí

JEMMA-no, yo no vine para quedarme de brazos cruzados

Igual que había hecho aquella vez en el palacio, Skye la tomo de un brazo de manera gentil pero firme y la aparto del grupo.

SKYE-no vuelvas a desobedecerme frente al resto de la tripulación

JEMMA-eso es lo que soy? Una más de la tripulación?

SKYE-te deje venir para que veas a Ophelia morir, pero tú no te acercaras a ella

JEMMA-pelee bien en el bodegón

SKYE-si, pero eran un grupo de brutos sin estrategia de pelea. Los Perros Rabiosos son asesinos implacables y están coordinados, tú me dijiste que conoces su historia, sabes que no puedes enfrentárteles

JEMM-salve tu vida

SKYE-(la tomo de ambos brazos y la acerco a su rostro) y yo estoy tratando de salvar la tuya. Quédate aquí (Jemma asintió)

Cuando Skye regresó con el grupo, Robbie le informo que aún no había rastros de Ophelia. Natasha llego cuando Skye comenzaba a explicar el plan de ataque. La pelirroja vestía diferente, camisa y un corsé, pantalones, botas y estaba bien armada.

SKYE-bienvenida de nuevo Natasha (esta se acercó al grupo) necesito sigilo y velocidad…Nat, Bobbi, May, ustedes conmigo. Los hombres se quedaran en tierra listos para disparar cuando lo ordene, Robbie tú los comandas, ya sabes que hacer (su Primer Oficial asintió)

Las mujeres entregaron sus pistolas a los hombres, excepto May que no usaba armas de fuego, y se quedaron solo con sus sables. También se quitaron sus botas, y Skye su saco y el sombrero y dejaron todo al cuidado de Jemma.

SKYE-escóndete allá (señalo hacia la izquierda de donde estaban)

El nuevo escondite era en medio de viejos botes de madera apilados precariamente uno sobre el otro, la madera estaba podrida y mufada pero serviría para ocultarla hasta que terminara el enfrentamiento.

Se puso el saco de Skye, no se animó a ponerse su sombrero, tomo las botas y sin protestar corrió hacia los botes. La morocha espero a que estuviera bien escondida, a que no se viera nada de ella y miro a su tripulación.

SKYE-listos?

-Si Capitana (todos le respondieron al unísono)

SKYE-hagámoslo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Skye acompañada por May, Bobbi y Natasha se metieron al agua, abordarían el barco por el lado que daba al mar. No había una sola estrella a la vista y el firmamento parecía más negro que de costumbre, ayudándolas a ocultarse. Y las tibias aguas estaban tranquilas, invitándolas a sumergirse en ellas. Se acercaban lentamente a su objetivo, solo sus ojos y la parte superior de sus cabezas se veía encima del agua. Parecían cuatro depredadores acechando a su presa.

Separando las puertas de los cañones había salientes de madera tallada adornando el barco. Con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, desenfundaron los cuchillos que llevaban y los agarraron con los dientes, para no perder ni un segundo una vez que subieran a cubierta. Se sujetaron con ambas manos y comenzaron a trepar por la madera, con la hoja de sus armas resplandeciendo bajo la luz de la luna.

Llegaron hasta la borda y se asomaron lo justo y necesario para ver sobre esta. Mientras espiaban, sus ropas empapadas escurrían toda el agua absorbida, dejando que sus pantalones y camisas se les pegaran al cuerpo.

Ahí había cuatro hombres haciendo guardia, miraban para todos lados y se movían por toda la cubierta. Se escuchaban pasos y vieron a ocho hombres subir con baúles, pasaron junto a sus compañeros y bajaron hasta la bodega.

Skye miro hacia el camarote ubicado en la popa, la puerta estaba abierta y había luz, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Para suerte de las piratas, los guardias les dieron la espalda, dejándoles una mínima oportunidad para atacar. Moviéndose las cuatro al mismo tiempo, subieron por la borda y pisaron la cubierta, sus pies descalzos no hacían ruido sobre la madera.

Tomaron sus cuchillos y en unos pocos y veloces pasos llegaron hasta los hombres, Skye y May rápidamente le cortaron la garganta a dos que seguían de espalda, los agarraron para evitar que cayeran al piso e hicieran ruido, poco a poco los fueron soltando. Los otros dos habían girado y antes que pudieran reaccionar el filo les perforo el pecho, Natasha había matado a uno y Bobbi se encargó del otro, también los acostaron con cuidado en el piso.

Skye les hizo señas que las tres bajaran a la zona de bodegas, donde se escuchaban voces y ruidos de objetos siendo acomodados u apilados. Con la mano libre las mujeres desenvainaron sus sables y bajaron.

Mientras la Capitana iría hacia el camarote. Caminaba sigilosamente pero con su sable listo por si alguien fuera a salir, llego a la puerta, espero unos segundos y entro pero el camarote estaba vacío.

SKYE-maldita sea

Escucho un disparo que provenía de la bodega, lo que significaba que estaban al descubierto. Los hombres que estaban en tierra también lo escucharon, antes que lograran subir al barco, Robbie y los demás les dispararon. Algunos Perros Rabiosos murieron pero otros lograron cubrirse y devolver los disparos.

Arriba del barco May, Bobbi y Natasha salieron ilesas de la bodega.

NATASHA-uno de ellos nos vio y nos disparó, pero fallo

SKYE-bien

MAY-y Ophelia?

SKYE-no está aquí

BOBBI-Capitana (le dio dos pistolas) se las robamos, hay dos para cada una

SKYE-buen trabajo (se las acomodo en los cinturones)

También le robaron las pistolas a los cuatro guardias.

Cuando se acabaron las balas, los hombres de Skye desenvainaron sus sables y corrieron hacia los Perros Rabiosos que quedaban vivos, estos hicieron lo mismo. Ambos bandos se trenzaron en una pelea a muerte.

Les doblaban en número pero los cinco hombres eran expertos en el manejo de sus armas, siendo dignos rivales para los Perros Rabiosos.

Las cuatro mujeres disparaban desde la cubierta del barco, cubriéndoles las espaldas a sus compañeros.

SKYE-los disparos y peleas en esta isla son algo común. Cambio de planes, ya se cómo llamar la atención de Ophelia

Bajaron a tierra y la Capitana se unió al resto de su tripulación

SKYE-maten a todos, menos a uno (señalo cual quedaría vivo)

Acabaron rápidamente con los piratas que quedaban, dejando con vida al más joven de ellos.

Thor lo arrojo al piso, Skye se acercó a él, puso su pie izquierdo sobre el pecho del muchacho y el filo de su sable sobre su cuello.

-no te diré nada!

SKYE-no necesito información, solo quiero que vayas con Ophelia y la traigas aquí

-(los miraba asustado) quiénes son?

ROBBIE-(hablo a través del pañuelo) es tan joven que ni siquiera nos conoce

SKYE-dile que venga y lo averigue por si misma

-(dudaba) bien, lo hare, lo hare

SKYE-(dejo que se levantara) cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes?

-Donnie Gill, tengo dieciséis

SKYE-bien Donnie si no quieres volver a sentir el filo de mi sable más de cerca, te sugiero que hagas lo que te ordeno y luego huyas

El chico asintió y salió corriendo, tropezó y cayó sobre la arena, pero se levantó rápidamente y siguió corriendo hacia el interior de la isla.

ROBBIE-no vendrá sola

SKYE-lo sé, por eso debemos apresurarnos. Ophelia y sus hombres tendrán que cruzar la vegetación (miro a Robbie) utilizaremos las copas de los arboles (su amigo sonrió) el resto de la pólvora quiero que la dispersen frente al barco formando un circulo. Reyes encárguese

ROBBIE-si Capitana. Deprisa, descarguen los barriles y las armas

Mientras su tripulación acataba sus órdenes, Skye fue a ver a Jemma. Al verla venir Simmons salió de su escondite.

SKYE-estas bien?

JEMMA-si, aun no terminamos verdad?

SKYE-no, pero pronto. Mis botas

Jemma se las alcanzo, la morocha sacudió la arena seca de sus pies y se calzo.

SKYE-y mi sombrero

JEMMA-permíteme (Jemma se lo acomodo)

Skye se quedó rígida en su lugar sorprendida por lo que Jemma había hecho y ante la cercanía de ambas. Simmons se dio cuenta y retrocedió unos pasos.

SKYE-gracias

JEMMA-de nada

SKYE-sigue cuidándome el saco (tomó los demás pares de botas) quédate aquí hasta que te busque

JEMMA-a sus órdenes Capitana (Jemma sonrió y contagio a Skye)

Inmediatamente la ruda pirata recupero la compostura y sin una palabra más, regreso al barco enemigo.

ROBBIE-el círculo está listo

SKYE-(le dio las botas a sus dueñas) perfecto (le hablo a su gente) tomen las armas y el resto de los barriles y terminen de preparar la trampa. Mientras yo…me encargare de este barco

. . . . . . .

En el interior de la Isla, en el fondo de un bodegón, Ophelia estaba reunida con el Primer Oficial del Capitán de los Perros Rabiosos.

OPHELIA-aprecio que se haya hecho tiempo para reunirse conmigo Shockley

SHOCKLEY-estamos muy interesados en su oferta

OPHELIA-(sonrió) Nueva Providencia ya les pertenece, solo debemos apropiarnos de Tortuga y algunas otras islas, y Port Royal no podrá detenernos, caerán a nuestro pies y la ciudad será mía, y el Caribe será de ustedes (Shockley sonrió con malicia)

Uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Shockley se acercó a su Primer Oficial y le hablo al oído.

OPHELIA-no me gusta ser excluida, quiero saber que hablaste con Shockley

-(apoyo ambas manos sobre la mesa y la miro desafiante) le dije a mi Primer Oficial que no confíe en una mujer, mucho menos en una traidora

OPHELIA-(lo miraba seria) ya veo

Rápidamente saco un cuchillo de entre su ropa y se lo clavo en la base del cuello. El pirata cayó al piso, y desde su lugar el resto escuchaba los últimos espasmos de vida. Cuando se hizo silencio, Ophelia continuo hablando.

OPHELIA-espero Shockley que usted no albergue resentimientos contra mí como su hombre

SHOCKLEY-(se mantenía calmo) para nada

OPHELIA-bien (desplego un mapa sobre la mesa)

Donnie entro a la taberna y agitado llego con sus compañeros.

DONNIE-Capitana, un grupo de piratas nos ataco

OPHELIA-(lo miro enojada) que? Quiénes son?

DONNIE-no lo sé, dicen que quieren verla y que usted los vea con sus propios ojos

OPHELIA-que clase de tonto se atrevería a atacarnos (miro a sus hombres) ustedes seis vendrán conmigo. Shockley reúna a su tripulacion y búsqueme en la costa (guardaron los mapas y se pusieron de pie)

La guía del chico ya no fue necesaria cuando Ophelia y el resto vieron como furiosas llamas iluminaban la noche. Si el incendio se veía desde varios metros de distancia, todos imaginaban lo que sería verlo en todo su esplendor.

El joven pirata espero a quedar último y luego huyo.

-cobarde

OPHELIA-déjalo, ya lo atrapare luego

Llegaron a la costa y Ophelia vio con sorpresa el barco cubierto por llamas, y los cuerpos de sus hombres desparramados en la arena. Frente al barco había una figura, en una mano tenía un gran trapo negro. Su rostro estaba oscurecido.

Con sus hombres cubriéndole la espalda, Ophelia se acercaba a la figura, poco a poco la fisonomía de la misteriosa persona se iba descubriendo.

Cuando Ophelia supo de quien se trataba retrocedió unos pasos.

OPHELIA-no puede ser (la miraba sorprendida) yo te mate!

SKYE-fallaste, por cierto…Robbie también vive (Ophelia la miraba enojada) cumpliré lo que te dije la noche que me atacaste

Skye sacudió el trapo, y una precisa lluvia de balas que provenía de los arboles acribillo a los seis hombres que la acompañaban.

Ophelia se arrojó al piso y se cubrió la cabeza. Skye le disparo a la pólvora, y velozmente un circulo de fuego las envolvió, apartándolas del resto.

SKYE-somos solo tú y yo (Ophelia se puso de pie)

Le mostro lo que tenía en la mano, era la bandera del barco de Ophelia.

OPHELIA-podría dispararte (le apunto con su pistola)

SKYE-muéstrame que tienes honor

OPHELIA-(soltó su arma y desenvaino su sable) no volveré a fallar

Skye arrojo frente a sus pies la bandera, la piso y corrió hacia Ophelia.

Con sus sables en alto y sus filos golpeándose entre sí, ambas piratas luchaban impulsadas por la furia y la sed de venganza que llenaba sus corazones. Skye avanzaba y Ophelia retrocedía, Ophelia devolvía el ataque y la morocha retrocedía.

. . . . . .

Ocultos entre las copas de los arboles su tripulación miraba a su Capitana pelear, sin importar que pasara tenían órdenes de quedarse ahí y aguardar por la llegada de más Perros Rabiosos.

El escondite de Jemma estaba en una zona más alta, lo que le permitía mirar la pelea. Oculta entre los botes, mirando a través de las grietas de la madera, Jemma observaba fascinada a Skye, la destreza que la morocha tenia al pelear era sorprendente.

. . . . . . .

Shockley y sus hombres se acercaban al lugar guiados por las llamas que cada vez se hacían más altas.

Robbie y el resto aguardaba pacientemente a que sus enemigos se acercaran al punto preciso de la emboscada. Los Perros Rabiosos nuevamente les doblaban en número, pero el factor sorpresa con el que los iban a atacar era una gran ventaja.

Uno de los hombres de Shockley piso una rama, el ruido al quebrarse resonó entre los árboles, esa era la señal. Tripp soltó un barril que estaba atado a una rama, y cuando se meció cerca de los crueles piratas, el timonel le disparo. La explosión alcanzo a varios Perros Rabiosos que murieron instantáneamente por el impacto o quemados minutos después. La explosión también sacudió a Robbie y los demás, pero las altas y frondosas copas los protegían.

Aturdidos, los que quedaban en pie devolvían el fuego a ciegas. La tripulación de Skye les disparo sin moverse de sus lugares, los disparos salían de todas las direcciones.

Había muchos piratas muertos o heridos, pero los pocos que quedaban sanos habían logrado escabullirse de la balacera, avanzando entre la espesura.

ROBBIE-(vio que sus enemigos habían llegado al siguiente punto de la emboscada) segundo barril!

Lance soltó el segundo barril que se hamacaba sobre la cabeza de los piratas. Una nueva explosión tuvo lugar entre el follaje, acabando con la vida de los Perros Rabiosos que quedaban.

ROBBIE-muy bien, bajemos

. . . . . .

Skye y Ophelia seguían peleando, ambas con mínimos cortes en el cuerpo.

Al escuchar la segunda explosión, Ophelia supo que estaba sola. Quedar completamente sola era su punto débil y Skye lo sabía.

SKYE-como te dije…somos solo tú y yo

OPHELIA-ya nos volveremos a ver

Ophelia echó a correr, salto entre las llamas y se adentró en otra parte con palmeras y vegetación natural. Skye la seguía de cerca.

Jemma se desesperó al perder de vista a Skye, temía que Ophelia la lastimara y ella no pudiera verla y ayudarla, su corazón ya no podía soportarlo, deseaba que la lucha se terminara.

Skye alcanzo a Ophelia y le arrojo un cuchillo en la pierna haciéndola caer, en la caída perdió su sable, dándole por ganada la pelea a Skye. Segundos antes que se le fuera encima, alguien de atrás le golpeó la cabeza, la morocha cayó de rodillas aturdida por el sorpresivo golpe. Su agresor tenia agarrada entre ambas manos una soga, la pasó delante de su cuello y le levanto la cabeza.

Ophelia se puso de pie y pateo el sable de Skye, tomo el tricornio que estaba mal puesto en su cabeza y lo arrojo al piso.

OPHELIA-gracias Shockley

El melenudo pirata tenía todo el brazo izquierdo y la espalda quemados.

SKYE-Shockley…el perro faldero de su Capitán (el pirata ajusto la soga)

SHOCKLEY-(Skye trataba de tomar la cuerda) apenas logré escapar de las trampas, y por cierto el barco que quemaste era mío (Skye rio burlonamente) que quieres hacer con ella? (volvió a ajustar la soga)

OPHELIA-esta vez voy a matarte lentamente (tomo su sable)

SKYE-que…hiciste (le costaba hablar) con mi tripulación

OPHELIA-(se agacho frente a ella) los mate a todos (respondió con naturalidad) fue muy divertido obligarlos a matar con la promesa de perdonarles la vida (con una mano la tomo de las mejillas) te fueron leales hasta su último aliento

SKYE-(trataba de soltarse) voy…a matarte por esto

OPHELIA-ellos dijeron lo mismo pero no fueron rivales para mis hombres (Skye la fulminaba con la mirada) Aunque muchos de ellos dieron buena pelea como Piper. Oh y nunca olvidare el rostro de terror de Ace antes que lo matara (ubico la punta de su sable sobre el corazón de Skye) Que se siente saber que murieron creyendo que estabas muerta, que se siente saber que no llegaste a tiempo para salvarlos, que es lo que sientes al saber que murieron por tu culpa (le sonrió con malicia)

. . . . . .

Jemma estaba inmersa en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, viendo el fuego y pensando si Skye estaría bien. Tal era su desesperación que no advirtió que alguien se acercaba a su escondite, recién cuando una mano le tomo el hombro, Jemma reacciono y se dio vuelta para golpear a quien fuera que estuviera detrás, su mano colisiono con un rostro y escucho un quejido que provenía de una voz familiar.

JEMMA-Fitz?

FITZ-(se levantó agarrándose la mejilla) si

JEMMA-(lo abrazo aliviada) me asustaste

FITZ-lo siento, pero te llamaba y no me respondías, desde cuando golpeas así?

JEMMA-(se apartó) que haces aquí?

FITZ-el Capitán Rogers me dejo unirme a él, vinimos a salvarte. Me dijeron que me escondiera aquí

JEMMA-la Marina está aquí?

FITZ-si, anclamos el Liberty no muy lejos y llegamos en los botes. Van a atraparlos a todos. Estas a salvo Jemma (le sonrió)

JEMMA-no Fitz, tu no entiendes

En ese momento se escuchó una nueva ronda de disparos. Los soldados los habían rodeado y la tripulación de Skye no tuvo más opción que luchar contra el ejército del rey.

. . . . .

OPHELIA-esta vez me asegurare que si mueras (subió su sable al cuello de Skye)

Con su mano izquierda Skye tomo un puñado de arena y se la arrojo a Ophelia a los ojos, ante esto Shockley cerro la soga alrededor de su cuello. De entre su faja la Capitana saco otro cuchillo de mango corto y se lo clavo al pirata en un pie.

SHOCKLEY-desgraciada (cayo junto a ella)

Skye se liberó, le dio un puñetazo en la cara y rápidamente desclavo el cuchillo y lo enterró en el cuello de Shockley.

Con la mirada borrosa Ophelia tanteaba desesperadamente la arena por su sable. Respirando con dificultad Skye se paró frente a ella. La tomo de su largo cabello y le dio un puñetazo, con la nariz rota Ophelia cayó de espaldas sobre la arena.

OPHELIA-podemos llegar a un acuerdo (levanto ambas manos en señal que se detuviera) si nos unimos seremos invencibles, hablemos

SKYE-(levanto su sable) no hay nada que hablar

-quietas!

El Capitán Rogers junto a su Primer Oficial Dum Dum Dugan y más soldados las rodearon.

STEVE-suéltalo (le apuntó con su pistola y Skye obedeció)

. . . . .

Jemma y Fitz discutían ocultos entre los botes.

FITZ-no puedo creer lo que escucho, no solo me dices que estos piratas son buenas personas, sino que también viniste con ellos por voluntad propia

JEMMA-necesitaba asegurarme que Ophelia muriera

FITZ-estábamos desesperados. Y no necesitabas ponerte en riesgo, los soldados podían encargarse del problema

JEMMA-primero…me siento terrible por desaparecer, y segundo…hablas igual que mi padre. Por primera vez en mi vida no deje que otros decidieran por mí, yo misma tome la decisión de unirme a ellos, y fue lo mejor que hice en mucho tiempo. Nunca me sentí tan viva como en estos días

FITZ-de que hablas? Acaso quieres ser pirata?

JEMMA-si (Fitz la miro perplejo) No quiero ser pirata como lo son ellos o tal vez sí, no lo sé. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que quiero esta vida

FITZ-y…que…(acaricio su nuca nervioso) que hay…de mi propuesta? Quieres casarte conmigo?

Jemma agacho la cabeza llorando y Fitz entendió todo.

JEMMA-no eres tú, soy yo Fitz. Quiero algo más para mi vida. Mi madre es una mujer inteligente, estoy segura que podría haber logrado muchas cosas pero eligió una vida…estática, y yo no quiero tener la misma vida que ella. Siempre que me presento en los bailes de salón y paso el tiempo con las demás damas y las escucho hablar del nuevo vestido que compraron y cosas por el estilo. Mi mente se evade y me imagino navegando, siendo libre, viviendo mi vida como yo quiero, no como lo exige el protocolo. Estudie, leo libros, quiero vivir en carne propia lo que sus palabras me cuentan

FITZ-(tenía la cabeza gacha) a mí me gusta cómo eres, jamás te prohibiría que estudies, y si quieres navegar podríamos hacerlo todo el tiempo que quisieras (la miro con esperanza)

JEMMA-no es tan simple Fitz

FITZ-por qué siento que hay algo más que no me dices

JEMMA-no es solo una vida plena lo que busco. Siempre supe…que me gustaban las mujeres

FITZ-(respiro hondo) me dejas pasmado, aunque…creo que una parte de mí siempre lo sospecho, tú y Peggy eran…muy unidas

JEMMA-si, pero nunca logre enamorarme de ella, decidimos distanciarnos antes de llegar más lejos, tu…me entiendes (Fitz asintió ruborizado) Estaba buscando la manera de decirte todo sin romperte el corazón

FITZ-(se secó las lágrimas) supongo la mejor manera es en medio de una balacera (sonrió triste) Por cierto, Coulson se recuperó, está en el Liberty, en lugar de su mano tiene un garfio

JEMMA-me alegro que este bien. Con respecto a mi presencia aquí, yo testificare sobre Daisy Johnson y Ophelia

FITZ-tu padre le dio órdenes a Rogers de matarla (Jemma palideció) tranquila, Steve es justo, solo la apresara

JEMMA-si es que la atrapan

. . . . . .

Los soldados ataron las manos de ambas detrás de la espalda y las custodiaban de cerca.

DUGAN-(se acercó a su Capitán) tenemos ordenes de matarlas

STEVE-todos tienen derecho a un juicio justo, además, Johnson nos tiene que decir dónde está la señorita Simmons (se acercó a Skye) donde esta Jemma Simmons

Se escuchó un ruido que no pertenecía a la flora y fauna de la isla, Steve y sus hombres lo ignoraron, pero Skye y Ophelia se miraron de reojo sabiendo lo que ese ruido significaba.

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tripulación de Skye apareció de todos lados y atacaron a los soldados. Ophelia aprovecho la confusión y soltando sus manos, le robo una pistola a un soldado y le apunto a Skye, que justo le había dado la espalda luchando con un soldado.

ROBBIE-Capitana!

El Primer Oficial se interpuso entre la bala y Skye, Robbie cayó a sus pies semi desmayado.

SKYE-Robbie! (se agacho a su lado)

ROBBIE-no…es…nada (hablaba entrecortado)

Ophelia decidió que sería mejor huir y luchar otro día. Trato de escabullirse lo más rápido que pudo entre las palmeras, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evadir una bala de la pistola que disparo Skye, lamentablemente no era una herida mortal, porque la bola de plomo había dado en su brazo izquierdo.

El disparo la hizo trastabillar, con dificultad y sujetándose el brazo continúo corriendo.

Skye rompió las mangas de su camisa para detener la sangre que salía del hombro de su amigo.

SKYE-vas a estar bien (con desesperación hacia presión sobre la herida) la bala no salió del otro lado

Steve y sus hombres estaban rodeados por los piratas, la mayoría de los soldados estaban heridos en las piernas, los brazos o las manos.

Apuntándolo con una pistola, May había obligado al Capitán Rogers a colocarse de rodillas.

La Capitana dejo a Bobbi al cuidado del Primer Oficial.

SKYE-(tomo su sable y se acercó a Steve) por ti y tus estúpidos soldados Ophelia escapo y perdí mi oportunidad (el filo rozaba su vestimenta) si no hubieran llegado mi mejor hombre ahora no estaría en riesgo de morir (la punta del sable pinchaba la tela sin llegar a la piel) debería matarte

Skye estaba ciega de ira pero aun así se esforzaba para pensar con claridad.

SKYE-una pistola por favor (estiro su mano libre y Lance le dio la suya)

Tomo la culata y golpeo a Steve en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

SKYE-(miro a Dugan) lárguense de aquí o la próxima vez la usare de la manera correcta

Thor se acercó a Robbie que seguía consiente y lo cargo en sus brazos. La Capitana y su tripulación desaparecieron entre la verde espesura.

MAY-que haremos con Ophelia?

SKYE-esto aún no acaba, ya la volveremos a encontrar. Por ahora la prioridad es atender a los heridos. Tengo que buscar a Jemma, ustedes diríjanse a La Tempestad

. . . . . .

Jemma y Fitz habían hablado sobre las confesiones de Simmons, y el joven de cabello rubio rizado a pesar que tenía el corazón roto, trato de comprenderla y respetar sus decisiones.

JEMMA-no tengo idea que está sucediendo afuera

FITZ-yo tampoco, mientras que no me olviden

Escucharon que alguien se acercaba, miraron por los agujeros y vieron que era Skye.

JEMMA-es Skye y está bien (dijo contenta)

Simmons salió al encuentro de la morocha con Leo detrás de ella.

SKYE-(miro seria a Fitz) quién diablos eres? (noto los ojos rojos de Jemma) estuviste llorando? Este idiota te lastimo?

Desenvaino su sable y las piernas de Fitz se aflojaron.

JEMMA-no no no (con una mano la detuvo de un hombro y la otra la apoyo sobre la mano que sostenía el sable) es mi amigo Fitz, te hable de el (la tomo de las mejillas para que la mirara) Vino con el Capitán Rogers a buscarme

SKYE-(acomodo su arma en su lugar) te iras con ellos? (giro dándole la espalda)

JEMMA-no

SKYE-(nuevamente su rostro mostraba frialdad) por qué no? Tu prometido está aquí para llevarte a casa

JEMMA-(se paró frente a Skye y nuevamente la obligo a mirarla) ya hablamos de esto, sabes cómo me siento con respecto a él y sabes bien que quiero quedarme contigo

Al escuchar la firmeza de sus palabras, Skye se tranquilizó, miro a Jemma con suavidad en su mirada y asintió.

SKYE-(le hablo a Fitz) date prisa, todos los soldados se están retirando de la isla

FITZ-(abrió los ojos grandes como platos) le diré a tus padres lo que me dijiste, estoy seguro que al menos tu madre entenderá

JEMMA-gracias Fitz (lo abrazo y Skye desvió la mirada) ya vete, no querrás quedarte aquí

Su amigo negó y salió corriendo por donde había venido.

JEMMA-tienes sangre en las manos, la herida en tu estomago se abrió? (se acercó para revisarla)

SKYE-no, Ophelia hirió a Robbie

JEMMA-se recuperara? (pregunto preocupada)

SKYE-eso espero

JEMMA- tienes cortes en los brazos

SKYE-no son nada, tuve peores (la tomo de la mano) tenemos que irnos

. . . . . .

Ophelia logro llegar a su propio barco. Al ver la furia en sus ojos, sus hombres se apartaron de su camino y le dieron espacio.

Se encerró en la cocina para lavarse la cara y curar sus heridas.

OPHELIA-maldita Skye!

Arrojo contra el piso el cuenco de porcelana con agua que se hizo añicos en segundos.

Furiosa gritaba y arrojaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, incluso las dos sillas y la pequeña mesa de madera fueron destrozadas producto de su ira.

Parecía que a la cocina la había agarrado un maremoto. Ophelia estaba de pie en medio de esta, respirando agitadamente.

Un hombre de cabello largo castaño, barba de varios días, con argollas en ambas orejas y una cicatriz que cruzaba la mitad de su rostro dejándolo ciego de un ojo, entro a la cocina.

-acabo de arribar y me entero que mi Primer Oficial y muchos de mis hombres están muertos

OPHELIA-(giro hacia la voz) Anton, te…te dije que no hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí

ANTON-yo creo que si (miro sus heridas) después de todo tengo que cuidar mi parte del trato

OPHELIA-tuve un pequeño inconveniente, algo que no estaba en los planes

ANTON-(asintió) Daisy Johnson

OPHELIA-está viva y no se detendrá hasta matarme

ANTON-ya pensaremos en un plan para detenerla y a su tripulación

OPHELIA-quiero que sufra por lo que me hizo (señalo sus heridas)

ANTON-va a pagar (sonrió con maldad) Pero por ahora concentra tu rabia en otra cosa

Ophelia tomo a Antón del cabello y lo acerco a su rostro para besarlo con pasión. El líder y Capitán de los Perros Rabiosos la levanto y Ophelia enlazo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura. Salieron de la cocina y se encerraron en su camarote.

. . . . . .

Los soldados habían regresado al Liberty. Su Capitán despertó e inmediatamente busco a su Primer Oficial para que le informara que había sucedido.

DUGAN-los heridos se recuperaran pronto. No lo entiendo Capitán, pudieron matarnos pero no lo hicieron

FITZ-eso es porque perseguimos a la pirata equivocada (se acercó a ambos soldados)

STEVE-que quieres decir?

FITZ-es verdad que Daisy Johnson no mato al Capitán Mace, Ophelia lo hizo, y tampoco secuestro a Jemma, ella…la acompaño por voluntad propia

STEVE-que? Por qué haría algo así?

FITZ-para asegurarse que Ophelia muriera (ambos lo escuchaban asombrados) por lo que Jemma me conto…Johnson no es una asesina y no tiene ningún asunto con nosotros, solo quiere vengarse de Ophelia y seguir su camino, nosotros…solo…nos interpusimos entre ella y su plan

DUGAN-pero aun así es una pirata

STEVE-que le perdonó la vida a un enemigo (pensaba las palabras de Fitz) Si la señorita Simmons está involucrada, debemos pensar muy bien como continuamos esta misión

. . . . . .

Skye y Jemma llegaron a La Tempestad.

Bobbi se había encargado de atender a Robbie, que se recuperaba en su litera en el sector de la tripulación.

ROBBIE-(Skye se acercó a su amigo y le tomo la mano) estoy bien, Bobbi me quito la bala y cauterizo la herida calentando un cuchillo, según ella no daño nada importante

SKYE-(le dio un apretón a su mano) pensé que te había perdido otra vez

ROBBIE-me han apuñalado y disparado, tratado de ahogar y aún sigo aquí

SKYE-más te vale (Robbie sonrió)

La Capitana miro las literas que su antigua tripulación ya no volvería a usar.

SKYE-los asesino a todos

ROBBIE-Ace (dijo en susurros y Skye asintió seria) pagara por todo

SKYE-te aseguro que sí. Tienes hambre?

ROBBIE-mucha

SKYE-de acuerdo, ya te traeré comida (le beso la frente)

Subió a cubierta y su nueva tripulación esperaba por ella.

BOBBI-cuáles son nuestras ordenes?

SKYE-no podemos zarpar, el barco no está en condiciones y no tenemos con que enfrentarnos a Ophelia o Rogers. Coman y luego descansen, Tripp llévale comida a Reyes, siempre que lo hieren le da hambre

TRIPP-yo me encargo Capitana

THOR-que hay para comer?

SKYE-lo que quieran la comida está intacta

Lo principal que su tripulación siempre le agradeció a su Capitana era la comida. Jamás les había hecho faltar alimento. No era una época fácil, el hambre era la carencia principal, y si no se estaba acomodado económicamente la comida escaseaba. Pero ellos se sentían privilegiados, comían dos veces al día, degustando abundantes banquetes que acompañaban con buenas bebidas, ayudándoles a reponer las energías gastadas.

Jemma la seguía a su camarote.

JEMMA-no vas a comer?

SKYE-no tengo hambre

JEMMA-estas bien? Puedo hacerte compañía?

SKYE-no, déjame sola

JEMMA-pero…

SKYE-(abrió la puerta y entro) déjame sola Jemma

No quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara, espero a que Simmons diera media vuelta y la cerro.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando su gente escucho palabrotas y el ruido de objetos chocando entre sí.

Jemma se levantó de la mesa que compartía con los demás y Natasha la tomo del brazo.

NATASHA-dale tiempo

JEMMA-(dudaba) de…de acuerdo (volvió a sentarse)

Para pensar en otra cosa, Jemma decidió que era una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a los rudos pero simpáticos compañeros de aventura.

Conversaban animadamente cuando Robbie apareció en la cocina, Tripp lo ayudo a sentarse.

TRIPP-si te ve levantado se va a enojar

ROBBIE-estoy bien, además su conversación no me deja dormir (dijo en broma)

JEMMA-es mi culpa, yo les di charla, justo iba a preguntarles como conocieron a Skye

BOBBI-yo estaba en la Isla de San Martin, acababa de robar una tienda de armas, los soldados me persiguieron acorralándome, y me habrían atrapado si Skye y (señalo a Robbie) no me hubieran ayudado

ROBBIE-recién comenzábamos a ser piratas

BOBBI-nos volvimos buenos amigos, ayudándonos siempre que lo necesitábamos (Jemma sonrió ante el recuerdo)

JEMMA-Clint?

CLINT-yo era marinero, estaba harto de pasar hambre y miseria, así que cuando Skye asalto mi barco, vi la oportunidad y le pedí si podía unirme y me dejo. Viaje un mes con ellos pero apenas tocamos tierra firme me marche, me había cansado de navegar, quería descansar, pasar mi tiempo con mujeres. Podía usar mis habilidades para ganar dinero y eso hice. Es una buena Capitana, así que le prometí que si me necesitaba podía buscarme

JEMMA-muy leal de tu parte (Clint sonrió) May puedo saber tu historia?

MAY-mi vida pirata transcurrió en China.

JEMMA-como llegaste aquí?

MAY-porque una galerna me quito todo

Jemma no sabía a qué se refería, pero por el rostro acongojado de Natasha y Bobbi, se lo imaginaba.

MAY-me refugie en Tortuga y con la poca riqueza que me quedaba abrí mi bodegón. Tiempo después Skye y su tripulación se convirtieron en clientes regulares.

Jemma deseaba seguir escuchándola hablar, nunca había estado en China. Estaba segura que una pirata excepcional y temida como ella tenía historias fabulosas para relatar, pero no quiso tentar su suerte.

Lance no espero a que Jemma le preguntara y comenzó a contar su historia.

LANCE-yo intente robarle, mala idea

ROBBIE-te dio tu merecido

LANCE-me duele de solo recordarlo (todos reian) Como me hice amigo de ellos no lo recuerdo, mmm demasiado ron, pero aquí estoy dispuesto a pelear

JEMMA-y tu Tripp?

TRIPP-(miro a Robbie) no es la primera vez que le perdonan la vida a un soldado (Jemma lo escucho atenta) Hace mucho tiempo atrás me había unido a la Marina. Estábamos en una isla persiguiendo a Edward Low y su tripulación. Nos emboscaron, fue un baño de sangre, huyeron dejándonos tirados. Yo estaba mal herido y tambaleando llegue a una casa donde Skye y su gente descansaban, habría muerto de no ser por mi Capitana y mi Primer Oficial (Robbie sonrió)

ROBBIE-Cuando lo vimos caer semi desmayado en la puerta sabíamos que teníamos que hacer algo

TRIPP-pensé que me matarían, hasta que escuche la voz de Skye diciéndole a sus hombres que me levantaran y acostaran en un catre. Éramos enemigos pero Skye decidió confiar en mí y yo en ella. Me recupere y no tenía nada con que agradecerle, por eso le prometí lealtad con mi vida y ella acepto (Jemma trago saliva emocionada) Lógicamente no regrese a la Marina, me mude a Tortuga donde conocí a esta valiente rubia y formamos un buen dúo

BOBBI-el mejor (lo palmeo en la espalda)

JEMMA-son historias increíbles. Sinceramente desconocía el código y el honor que manejan los piratas

CLINT-la confianza entre un Capitán y su tripulación lo es todo. Pero la lealtad entre piratas amigos es irrompible, salvas mi vida, yo salvare la tuya, simple (Jemma sonrió)

THOR-lo que dice Clint es verdad, aunque a veces solo hace falta alguien descarriado para comenzar un motín. Mi hermano me traiciono, pero sé que ellos (señalo al resto) jamás lo harán, por eso estoy aquí, para morir por mi Capitana y mis buenos amigos

Pasó un largo rato hasta que lo único que se escuchaba en el barco eran sus voces. A Jemma le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que Skye estuvo encerrada en su camarote.

Finalmente la morocha hizo su aparición y todos se pusieron de pie. El temple de su Capitana era más serio que de costumbre.

Jemma noto que Skye se había lavado y vestía ropa limpia.

LANCE-(le alcanzó un plato con comida) Capitana

SKYE-gracias, pero sigo sin apetito. Señor Reyes por qué no está haciendo reposo?

ROBBIE-me siento mejor, acostado no puedo recuperar fuerzas (Skye asintió comprendiendo)

SKYE- Clint haz guardia por lo que queda de la noche

CLINT-como ordene Capitana (se puso de pie y se dirigió al puesto de vigía)

SKYE-descansen, cuando salga el sol estaremos muy ocupados (todos asintieron) Jemma espérame en mi camarote

JEMMA-de acuerdo

Skye espero a que todos se alejaran.

SKYE-Robbie descansa, unas horas de sueño te harán muy bien

ROBBIE-a tus ordenes Skye

Jemma entró al camarote, la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales abiertos lo iluminaba en su totalidad.

Los ruidos que habían escuchado era Skye arrojando la mesa, las sillas y los baúles. Por suerte ningún mueble se había roto y la morocha acomodo todo en su lugar antes de salir.

Los ventanales daban a un pequeño balcón, rodeo la cama y salió a este. Se apoyó sobre la baranda mirando hacia la nada, hasta que escucho a Skye entrar.

JEMMA-(fue a su encuentro) los ventanales estaban cerrados y no había notado el balcón la primera vez que entre, es hermoso (Skye solo asintió)

SKYE-puedes dormir aquí, yo dormiré con la tripulación (sin más dio media vuelta para salir)

JEMMA-Skye (la Capitana se detuvo en la puerta) estoy aquí si necesitas hablar

SKYE-ya hice mi descargo

JEMMA-si, escuche. Pero si quieres hablar…

SKYE-(la miro) que quieres escuchar? Que mi tripulación murió por mi culpa?

JEMMA-eso no es verdad

SKYE-si lo es (alzo la voz) murieron porque fui codiciosa (Jemma la miro confundida) esa fatídica noche libere a Ophelia de su celda, y por qué? Porque desgraciadamente la muy desquiciada es una excelente pirata, muy buena con las armas blancas y de fuego. La libere porque su ayuda me daría el tan esperado triunfo sobre Talbot, llenaría mi barco de oro, que era en lo único que yo pensaba. Rompió mis reglas y la castigue pero no quise abandonarla en una isla, porque como te dije tenerla en mi barco me beneficiaria (con sus dedos le hizo gestos de dinero)

Jemma la escuchaba atenta, ahora que había logrado que la reservada pirata abriera su corazón, no quería interrumpirla por miedo a que volviera a levantar la guardia.

SKYE-y que sucedió? Se amotino e intento matar a Robbie y a mí. Y luego de obligar a mi gente a cometer crímenes contra su voluntad, los asesino. Ace tenía catorce años

JEMMA-dios mío (se tapó la boca horrorizada)

SKYE-Ace vivía con su madre y tenía doce años cuando esta murió. Mike su padre lo trajo a bordo, todos lo apreciábamos porque era un chico valiente e inteligente, iba a ser un buen pirata, igual que su padre. Cuando Mike murió…en mi brazos (Skye agacho la cabeza) me pidió que protegiera a su hijo y yo se lo prometí (se pasó las manos por su rostro) Rompí mi promesa por un poco de oro, murió creyendo que yo estaba muerta, todos murieron pensando eso, que su Capitana no podría salvarlos

JEMMA-(se acercó a Skye) estoy segura (pensó con cuidado sus palabras) que en sus corazones sabían que estabas viva (la morocha la miro incrédula) estoy segura de eso, y también estoy segura que deben haber buscado la manera de deshacerse de Ophelia y buscarte

SKYE-luche junto a ellos durante años, salvaron mi vida y yo la suya. No importa lo que me digas, nada cambiara el sentimiento que tengo de haberlos abandonado

JEMMA-su muerte no será en vano

SKYE-claro que no. Y ahora para peor casi pierdo a Robbie, es más que mi Primer Oficial y mi amigo, es mi hermano

JEMMA-por fortuna se recuperara

SKYE-si

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Skye tratando de recomponerse y Jemma haciéndole compañía, esperando por si la morocha tenía algo más para decir.

SKYE-(se quitó su sombrero y lo dejo sobre la mesa) nunca…había hecho esto

JEMMA-expresar tus sentimientos hablando?

SKYE-si

JEMMA-fue mejor que arrojar cosas?

SKYE-más o menos (le sonrió) Bueno dejo que descanses (camino hacia la puerta)

JEMMA-no es justo que me quede en tu camarote (avanzo unos pasos hacia ella) al menos…duerme conmigo

Las palabras de Jemma la tomaron por sorpresa y no supo que decir ni cómo reaccionar. Se quedó de pie en medio de su camarote, pensando en esa invitación, por un lado tratando de resistirse y por el otro queriendo sucumbir a sus deseos.

Su silencio no hizo que Jemma cambiara de opinión, Simmons se le acerco y Skye respiro hondo.

JEMMA-no creo…poder dormir sola luego de todo lo que sucedió

Las manos de Jemma recorrieron sus fuertes brazos y subieron hasta sus hombros, acariciando el cuello de Skye.

JEMMA-quédate conmigo y protégeme (Skye asintió)

Con la punta de sus dedos Skye fue rozando las mejillas de Jemma, hasta tener en sus manos su bello rostro. Con su pulgar acaricio el labio inferior de Simmons, y esta la atrajo hacia ella para besarla.

Era un beso delicado, suave, que les permitía poco a poco ir entregándose. Jemma enredo sus manos en el cabello de Skye, y la morocha rozo con su lengua los labios de Simmons, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, Jemma dejo que la besara profundamente y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suave gemido.

Skye abrió los ojos y se apartó sorprendiéndola.

SKYE-yo…no…no soy lo que necesitas, tu…primera vez no puede ser con alguien como yo (una vez más caminaba hacia la puerta)

Aunque Jemma no se lo había dicho, Skye sabía que nunca había sido tocada íntimamente por nadie. La delicadeza y los modales de la morocha eran algo escasos y en momentos así Skye era apasionada y temía lastimarla o no saber tocarla como Jemma se merecía. El respeto que sentía por Simmons la obligaba a apartarse.

JEMMA-Skye (con dudas la morocha giro para mirarla) tu eres lo que necesito, alguien como tu es lo que busque toda mi vida. Confío en ti

La manera con que Skye la miraba y la gentileza con la que la había tratado todo este tiempo, le daban seguridad a Jemma de entregarse a ella.

Ante la mirada de Skye, Jemma comenzó a desabrochar los pocos botones del frente de su vestido, una vez sueltos, con ambas manos tomo la tela de la enagua y la del vestido y los bajo al mismo tiempo, dejándolos caer hasta sus pies.

Skye miraba fascinada como la luna le iluminaba el rostro haciendo que se viera aún más hermosa, y su piel de porcelana parecía resplandecer bajo la luz.

Camino los pocos pasos que las separaban y todas sus dudas se desvanecieron al momento que sus manos tocaron la piel de Jemma. Sin dejar de acariciarla, la morocha unió sus labios con los de Simmons en un delicado beso, quería que estuviera tranquila, y que se sintiera especial.

Solo se apartó de ella para tomarla en brazos estilo nupcial y llevarla hasta la cama, con delicadeza la acostó y comenzó a desvestirse. Jemma se incorporó y mientras Skye desataba la faja que sostenía los pantalones, Simmons le quito la camisa y la faja que le cubría los senos.

El cuerpo de Skye estaba lleno de cicatrices, pero aun así Jemma pensaba que era hermosa. Simmons la atrajo hacia ella fundiéndose en un apasionado beso. Skye la abrazaba por la espalda y lentamente la fue acostando, ubicándose sobre ella. Miraba a Jemma con adoración, su cuerpo desnudo la enloquecía, sonriendo bajo su cabeza para besarla.

Enlazaron sus piernas, sus cuerpos pegados uno al otro, piel y manos rusticas rozando y acariciando piel suave y tersa.

Con sus labios y su lengua fue bajando por su cuello, mientras que sus manos suavemente se posaron sobre los senos de Jemma, que se había entregado completamente suspirando el nombre de Skye.

Dejo que su boca y su lengua besaran sus senos y con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de Jemma, excitándose con cada gemido que Simmons dejaba escapar. La morocha no podía dejar de mirar y adorar a la preciosa mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, sintiendo como las manos de Jemma se enredaban en su cabello, guiándola a donde la necesitaba. Sin perder tiempo introdujo su lengua en el centro palpitante de Jemma. Instintivamente Simmons arqueo su espalda, y se movió mas cerca de la boca de Skye, que la sujeto de las piernas sin separar su rostro de su calor.

Skye se deleitaba sintiendo el sabor de Jemma en su boca, pero era con sus manos que quería hacerla suya. Se movió de entre sus piernas y con dos dedos de su mano izquierda acariciaba la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. Para que Jemma no abandonara el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba, con besos y rozando su lengua en su piel fue subiendo por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su boca donde la beso de manera ardiente acallando los gemidos de Jemma. Esta sentía como la mano entre sus piernas la acariciaba, lentamente buscando llegar más lejos, despertando en ella miles de sensaciones. Cuando Skye estuvo segura que Jemma se había acostumbrado a su toque, delicadamente se introdujo en ella. Simmons se abrazó a su cuello y la morocha la miraba, cuidándola, asegurándose que estuviera bien.

Pego aún más su cuerpo al de Jemma y la besaba mientras seguía con los suaves movimientos dentro de ella. Simmons tomo la mano libre de Skye y la enlazo con la suya. La morocha la miro a los ojos cuando aumento apenas la intensidad sintiendo como la mano de Jemma apretaba la suya. Los gemidos le indicaban que no se detuviera, no paso mucho para que Simmons llegara abrazada a Skye. Esta no dejo de besarla ni acariciarla, acompañando los suaves temblores hasta que Jemma se recuperó. Lentamente salió de ella y se apoyó sobre ambos codos para poder mirarla.

SKYE-te sientes bien? (la beso)

JEMMA-(se abrazó a ella) si

Había sucedido, Jemma se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a Skye, y la morocha supo recibir ese regalo, la hizo suya con delicadeza y respeto.

JEMMA-(le acariciaba las mejillas) Tu estas bien? (Skye asintió sonriendo)

Se acariciaban sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, no hacían falta palabras, sus miradas expresaban todo lo que pensaban y sentían.

Skye se recostó al lado de Jemma y la abrazo acercándola a ella, cubriendo su cuerpo de la brisa que se colaba por el ventanal. Simmons se acomodó entre los brazos de su amor y así permanecieron...abrazadas, haciéndose mimos, disfrutando del silencio.

. . . . .

Era la primera vez que Skye se sentía en paz, su corazón y su mente estaban en calma, y todo se debía a la hermosa mujer que tenía envuelta en sus brazos.

Ubicadas de costado, con sus piernas enlazadas, Jemma dormía con sus brazos acurrucados entre ella y Skye, su cabeza sobre el brazo de la morocha y su frente apoyada sobre el pecho de esta. Skye la abrazaba por la espalda y con su mano libre tenia agarradas las dos manos de Jemma.

Skye la sentía respirar tranquila y la observaba dormir segura en sus brazos. No había dormido, no había cerrado los ojos un solo instante, cuando Jemma se durmió, ella se quedó despierta protegiendo sus sueños.

La noche se iba aclarando, dándole lugar al amanecer. Miro hacia el ventanal y Jemma se movió, abrió los ojos e inmediatamente sus manos acariciaron las mejillas de Skye.

JEMMA-(sonrió) buen día

SKYE-buen día (le beso la frente) Está amaneciendo, es mi momento favorito del día

JEMMA-(noto la claridad) el mío también (se solto de Skye y se puso de pie) ven (le estiro su mano)

Sin cubrirse salieron al balcón. Skye se paró detrás de ella, con un brazo la tomo de la cintura y el otro lo cruzo frente al pecho de Jemma, acariciándole un hombro. Suspirando contenta Simmons se recargo contra su cuerpo y poso sus manos sobre las de Skye.

Felices miraban en silencio como lentamente el sol subía por el horizonte.

JEMMA-me encanta mirarlo porque significa que la vida continua, significa el comienzo de un nuevo día (Skye asintió sobre su cabello) y dada nuestra situación, no sabemos cuándo será el ultimo

SKYE-(frunció el ceño) Jemma (la giro en sus brazos) no dejare que nadie te lastime, si tengo que enfrentarme al mundo entero para protegerte (la miro a los ojos) lo hare (la beso)

JEMMA-yo tampoco quiero que te lastimen

SKYE-puedo resistir lo que sea excepto perderte

JEMMA-eso no pasara. Nunca me apartare de tu lado (Skye sonrió)

Iluminadas por los rayos del sol, se besaron sellando su amor y la promesa de una vida juntas.

Terminaron de vestirse y una vez listas salieron a cubierta. Skye bajo para despertar a su tripulación y ver como seguía Robbie.

Antes de dar cualquier tipo de orden, la morocha necesitaba comer.

SKYE-coman, recuperen energías, hay mucho para hacer

ROBBIE-voy a levantarme

A pesar que Skye le recomendó y ordeno que descansara, Robbie se levantó igual. Ahora era su turno de ser testarudo.

Con el estómago lleno y la mente alerta y despierta, la Capitana estaba lista para ponerse en marcha.

SKYE-(le hablo a su tripulación) ya no se trata solo de venganza, Ophelia es inteligente y manipuladora, el control que tiene sobre Perro Loco y sus hombres la vuelve casi intocable. Por eso debemos ser listos y prepararnos. Nos tomaremos este día con calma, que Ophelia crea que tiene ventaja, mientras reabasteceremos el arsenal y repararemos las velas y demás daños. Apenas La Tempestad sea poderosa otra vez, atacaremos sin piedad…y esta vez no podrá escapar (nuevamente todos festejaron el discurso de Skye)

TRIPP-como sabemos que no vendrá a atacarnos?

SKYE-no después de lo de anoche, es más lista que eso

Se dirigía a su camarote y vio a las cuatro mujeres de su tripulación hablando, cuando Jemma la miro, la morocha le sonrió y le guiño un ojo y Simmons le devolvió una sonrisa que demostraba lo enamorada que estaba de Skye.

BOBBI-tú y la Capitana eh?

JEMMA-si

BOBBI-bien por ti pero mal por quien se te quiera acercar (Jemma rio)

JEMMA-me doy cuenta que es sobreprotectora

NATASHA-linda, ahora eres su mujer, por supuesto que te sobreprotegerá, ella es así, tiene muchos sentimientos pero no sabe cómo demostrarlos y los expresa de la única manera que conoce

JEMMA-lo sé, y no lo dije como algo malo, al contrario, me gusta como es, me hace sentir segura (Natasha y Bobbi sonrieron)

Skye salió de su camarote guardando entre los pliegues de su faja los bolsos con monedas.

NATASHA-Capitana, debo regresar a casa y ver que todo esté en orden

SKYE-de acuerdo

NATASHA-gracias

SKYE-Jemma ven conmigo, Thor acompáñanos. Señor Reyes comiencen a reparar los daños (este asintió)

JEMMA-a dónde vamos?

SKYE-a reabastecernos con el hombre de hierro

JEMMA-quien es el hombre de hierro? Por qué lo llaman así?

SKYE-así es conocido, pero se llama Tony Stark. El retroceso de un cañón le arranco parte de la pierna y en vez de reemplazarla con una pata de madera, el mismo se creó una pierna de hierro forjado

JEMMA-vaya. Y el vende armas?

SKYE-ahora sí. Este hombre lo hizo todo, fue pirata, bucanero, corsario, filibustero, ladrón y estafador. Cuando perdió la pierna se retiró y se convirtió en el mayor contrabandista que tiene el mercado negro.

Debido al vestido de Jemma, Skye la ayudo a bajar y como agradecimiento Jemma le regalo un beso.

. . . . . . .

Llegaron hasta donde Stark tenía su "negocio", corrieron las cortinas y entraron. Lo encontraron armando granadas mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

STARK-a que debo el honor de la gran Capitana Daisy Johnson en mi humilde morada?

SKYE-hola Tony, necesito reabastecerme

STARK-(miro a Thor y apenas se saludaron) viniste al lugar correcto (se puso de pie y su pierna resonaba en el piso) quien es la bella dama que te acompaña?

JEMMA-soy Jemma

STARK-(se acercó rengueando) te conozco?

JEMMA-no lo creo

Tony tomo la mano de Jemma para besársela pero Skye se interpuso, impidiéndoselo.

SKYE-no querrás perder otra pierna verdad?

STARK-ya entendí (se alejó unos pasos)

Thor reía sin disimulo y Jemma trataba de contener la sonrisa.

SKYE-hablemos de negocios, necesito pólvora, balas de cañón, granadas, pistolas, mosquetes, trabucos, dagas y cuchillos

THOR-y hachas

STARK-tengo todo eso, pero…no será barato

Skye arrojo los dos bolsos con el oro sobre la mesa, ante el impacto varias monedas se salieron.

SKYE-suficiente?

STARK-(vacío ambos bolsos) oh si es suficiente (guardo las monedas) Por aquí (les indico que lo siguieran a otro cuarto)

Esa habitación era más grande que la primera, en la pared frente a ellos había colgadas todo tipo de armas de fuego. En la pared de la izquierda tenía en exposición, sables, cuchillos, dagas y hachas. Y la pared de la derecha estaba cubierta por una vieja estantería de madera repleta de bolas de cañón de distinto tamaño y granadas.

Skye se dirigió primero a las armas de fuego y Tony la siguió.

STARK-tengo pistolas Flintlock hechas en madera y hierro. Y mosquetes Flintlock en madera, hierro y acero, lo mejor de lo mejor para disparar a larga distancia. Y si quieres infligir gran daño a media distancia necesitas estos trabucos en hierro y madera

SKYE-me los llevo

STARK-buena elección. Y en cuanto a armas blancas…

Tony tomaba nota mentalmente de todo lo que Skye elegía.

STARK-para ti grandote solo tengo hachas de abordaje, pero estoy seguro que tu sabrás darle otro uso

THOR-claro que si (las revisaba)

SKYE-voy a llevar balas de cañón simples, bolas encadenadas y palanquetas

STARK-bien. Tengo algo especial para ti, estas granadas de mano de cerámica son mejores que las de hierro, porque al explotar sus trozos también lastiman, están rellenas de pólvora y clavos

SKYE-perfecto

STARK-acompáñenme atrás para entregarles todo

JEMMA-o sea que este cuarto es solo de muestra?

STARK-así es señorita

Tony los guio al patio donde vieron cajas de madera apiladas y cientos de barriles de pólvora.

STARK-grandote trae ese carro (señalo uno lejos de donde estaban)

Thor miro a Skye y esta asintió.

Tony aparto los mejores barriles de pólvora, y las cajas con las armas que Skye había comprado.

El carro hecho en hierro y madera con ruedas les serviría para cargar el botín. Subieron los barriles con cuidado. Y Jemma tomo paja y la coloco dentro de la caja de las granadas para amortiguar los golpes.

STARK-vas a cazar una traidora y algunos perros?

SKYE-no sé de qué hablas

STARK-se todo lo que sucede en esta isla. Lo último que necesitamos es que los Perros Rabiosos vuelvan a alzarse y controlen todo el Caribe como en el pasado

SKYE-(acomodaba los cuchillos en su faja) no si les corto la cabeza antes

STARK-me gusta como piensas

Cargaron todo, lo cubrieron con un trozo de cuero y salieron. Thor empujaba el carro.

JEMMA-si no es mucho pedir, podría darme un baño? Y también necesito ropa más cómoda

SKYE-claro, Natasha podrá ayudarte con ambas cosas (Jemma sonrió y la beso) Thor regresa al barco

THOR-si Capitana

. . . . . .

Estaban en el cuarto de Natasha, detrás de un biombo había una bañera. La llenaron con agua, Skye se metió primero reclinándose sobre el frio material y luego se metió Jemma, se acomodó entre las piernas de esta y apoyo su espalda sobre el pecho de la morocha.

Skye tenía ambos brazos apoyados sobre el borde de la bañera y mientras se relajaban, Jemma dejaba caer gotas a lo largo de sus brazos.

SKYE-nunca había usado una bañera, siempre me bañe en el mar

JEMMA-(reía) como te convertiste en pirata?

SKYE-crecí en un orfanato donde aprendí a sobrevivir, años después me escape y vivía en la calles robando comida. Cuando tenía doce años me escabullí en la bodega de un inmenso barco pirata, en realidad era un galeón, tendrías que haberlo visto, tres pisos con quince cañones cada uno, Stark le había creado cañones triples, era una nave impresionante. Se llamaba Lemurian Star y su Capitán era Nick Fury o mejor conocido como Capitán Furia.

JEMMA-me contaron historias sobre el

SKYE-(sonrió) a quien no. Como te decía, me pesco devorando su comida, a pesar de su apodo se mostró calmo, me subió a cubierta y me presento a otro niño llamado Robbie Reyes (Jemma giro y la miro sonriendo) que también había intentado robarle. Debe haber visto algo en nosotros porque nos tomó bajo su ala y nos enseñó todo lo que sabemos. Sus hombres eran supersticiosos y creían que una mujer a bordo era mala suerte, pero el jamás les hizo caso

JEMMA-y luego? (se acomodó frente a ella)

SKYE-Robbie y yo nos volvimos inseparables, años después decidí que era hora de forjar mi propio camino y me siguió. Robamos un barco que acaba de ser construido y lo llame La Tempestad, al poco tiempo fui encontrando mi tripulación (Jemma quiso preguntar pero no se animó) si, la misma que Ophelia asesino

JEMMA-(las manos de Skye acariciaban la espalda de Jemma) Que sucedió con el Capitán Furia?

SKYE-escuche que hace unos años su galeón quedo en medio de una fuerte tormenta, nunca encontraron el navio ni sus tripulantes, simplemente…desapareció

JEMMA-que increíble y lamentable (Skye asintió nostálgica) Y como conociste a Ophelia?

SKYE-fue muchos años después, arribamos en una isla, ella estaba ahí. Me contó que había escapado de un cruel terrateniente que la tenía como esclava. Era fuerte y valiente y se probó a sí misma para poder quedarse. Pero luego se fue torciendo (dijo pensativa)

JEMMA-su instinto asesino y ansias de poder eran más fuertes que ella?

SKYE-si, era como una versión maligna y oscura de mí (Jemma le acaricio los brazos)

Skye la atrajo hacia ella para besarla, el beso se fue profundizando y para mayor comodidad, Jemma se sentó sobre las piernas de Skye. La mano derecha de la morocha se aventuraba por su estómago, bajando más y más.

Un golpe en la puerta las saco de su burbuja.

SKYE-que? (pregunto de mal modo)

NATASHA-tengo ropa que quizás sea de la talla de Jemma

SKYE-ok

Jemma se puso de pie primero y salió de la bañera, Skye la recorría con la mirada.

SKYE-(se levantó) me encanta verte desnuda (le beso un hombro)

JEMMA-lo sé (le sonrió con picardía)

Se secaron el cuerpo, Skye se vistió y le quito el seguro a la puerta para que Natasha entrara, apenas entro cerró la puerta y volvió a trabarla.

NATASHA-no es mucho, también le dije a Lorelei que buscara entre la ropa que tenemos de hombre, si no te molesta

JEMMA-descuida (salió detrás del biombo cubriéndose el cuerpo) gracias (tomo la ropa)

SKYE-espero a que te vistas y regresamos al barco juntas

JEMMA-está bien, ve, luego Natasha me acompañara (Skye dudaba)

NATASHA-dale un tiempo para que se ponga bonita para ti

SKYE-luce hermosa siempre (Jemma sonrió) Mantengan la puerta cerrada, y no la dejes sola, debemos ser precavidas

NATASHA-(asintió) yo la cuido

SKYE-lo sé (llevo a Jemma detrás del biombo) te veré luego (la tomo de las mejillas y la beso y Simmons se abrazó a ella)

Se quedaron abrazadas apoyadas sobre sus frentes, con muy pocas ganas se separaron, Jemma le regalo un rápido y tierno beso y luego Skye dejo de la habitación. Inmediatamente Natasha cerró la puerta con el seguro.

Desde la planta alta Skye miraba hacia la taberna, todo estaba en calma y ninguno de los clientes era sospechoso, un poco más tranquila bajo y salió con rumbo a su barco.

Llego a su amada Tempestad y se puso a trabajar a la par de su tripulación. Lo principal era reparar las velas que habían sido rasgadas y los mástiles rotos.

BOBBI-Capitana hay tres hombres que quieren hablarle!

SKYE-(desde la punta del mástil vio de quienes se trataba) no puedo creerlo (bajo) Robbie!

ROBBIE-ya los vi!

En la arena tres rostros idénticos esperaban por su Capitana y el Primer Oficial.

SKYE-los hermanos Koenig, nunca estuve tan contenta de verlos

SAM-estamos muy contentos que al fin la encontramos (se dieron un amistoso abrazo)

ROBBIE-están bien?

Los tres estaban lastimados y su ropa estaba sucia y rota.

ERIC-por nuestras varias habilidades Ophelia nos mantuvo cautivos, obligándonos a trabajar para ella

BILLY-nos golpeaban para que no pudiéramos escapar

SAM-aun así, buscábamos la manera de huir, y cuando escuchamos que ambos estaban vivos eso nos motivó y luchamos para escapar

SKYE-donde estaban?

ERIC-en Nueva Providencia, remamos hasta aquí. Pero no tenemos idea de que planea (la morocha asintió)

BILLY-entonces…cual es el plan

SKYE-reparar La Tempestad, pero si están mal heridos o necesitan descansar…

ERIC-no, estamos bien (siguiendo a su Capitana subieron al barco)

SKYE-les presentare a la nueva tripulación

. . . . . .

La única ropa que no le quedaba grande era una camisa lila, sobre esta acomodo un chaleco negro, y se vistió con pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

NATASHA-quien iba a pensar que la ropa que trajo Lorelei iba a ser la adecuada

JEMMA-(sonrió) cierto

NATASHA-luces mucho mejor con el cabello suelto

JEMMA-gracias (guardaban el resto de la ropa en los baúles) Mmm quería preguntarte…

NATASHA-lo sé. Y no, nunca dormí con Skye, somos buenas amigas y su primera tripulación fueron mis mejores clientes

JEMMA-gracias por tu sinceridad Natasha

NATASHA-de nada

Golpearon la puerta y escucharon que Lorelei les hablaba de afuera.

NATASHA-(la abrió) la ropa que trajis…

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque tres hombres la empujaron hacia adentro y entraron a la habitación.

A pesar que Natasha se enfrentó a los hombres y les dio una paliza, y Jemma colaboro defendiendo a ambas como podía, uno de los piratas golpeo a la pelirroja dejándola inconsciente, otro clavo en la puerta un papel y el último cargo a Jemma sobre su hombro, y aunque Simmons gritaba y pataleaba igual pudieron sacarla del Cuarto Rojo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuéntenme que les parece la historia, sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Hacia media hora que Skye había comenzado a trabajar. Nuevamente subió al mástil principal, la altura le permitía ver la ubicación del Cuarto Rojo.

Se estaba impacientando y cuando vio que Natasha regresaba sola, temió lo peor. Bajo a toda prisa y corrió a su encuentro.

SKYE-(vio que tenía la cara lastimada) donde esta Jemma?!

NATASHA-(la miro con miedo) los Perros Rabiosos se la llevaron (agacho la cabeza)

El corazón de Skye se detuvo y cayó de rodillas sobre la arena. El resto de la tripulación llego detrás.

NATASHA-yo…no pude detenerlos (Robbie tomo el papel que traía Natasha y lo leyó)

ROBBIE-están…refugiados en la Isla de Las Calaveras (sorprendidos todos se miraron entre sí) quieren un intercambio, la vida de Jemma por la tuya. Significa que sigue con vida

Skye se puso de pie, le pidió a su Primer Oficial el papel y volvió a leerlo. Trataba de mantener la mente clara o no podría rescatarla.

SKYE-(miro a Robbie) nunca hemos navegado por esa zona (giro para mirar a su gente) que saben sobre la isla?

THOR-que esta maldita porque fue el hogar de Cráneo Rojo

BOBBI-sé que de un lado hay vegetación muy espesa y en el centro está la fortaleza que perteneció a Red Skull, por lo que escuche está destruida de cuando Barbanegra la ataco

LANCE-no está lejos de Tortuga

SKYE-no tengo un mapa de ese condenado lugar. Señor Reyes cuanto falta para terminar de reparar el barco

ROBBIE-una…media hora quizás un poco más

SKYE-dense prisa, mientras yo ire a buscar información sobre la isla (todos asintieron y regresaron al barco)

NATASHA-Capitana…

SKYE-(sin mirarla le hablo) ponte a trabajar Natasha

. . . . . .

Jemma estaba encerrada en el camarote de Ophelia, miraba por la ventana a donde se dirigían, cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió se movió a un rincón.

OPHELIA-(tomo una silla y se sentó frente a ella) te recuerdo, tu ibas en el barco de la Marina que ataque, me disparaste, intentaste matarme

JEMMA-y lamento haber fallado (Ophelia rio)

OPHELIA-pasar tiempo con Skye te volvió ruda? Ella no es la única que sabe planear un ataque sorpresa, los estábamos observando e imagínate mi asombro cuando vi que ustedes dos se besaron (se puso de pie) honestamente no pensé que fuera capaz de amar otra cosa que no fuera el oro (caminaba por el camarote) Cuando vi eso cambie de planes y te puse a ti en el centro de todo, quitarte la vida la dejara quebrada y la victoria será mía

JEMMA-mi muerte solo le dará más fuerza para buscarte

OPHELIA-ya veremos

Desde afuera le informaron que habían llegado a destino.

JEMMA-dónde estamos?

OPHELIA-alguna vez escuchaste sobre el pirata Red Skull o Cráneo Rojo, como prefieras

JEMMA-claro que sí, nos asustaban de niños con sus historias. El pirata más cruel, temido y despiadado de los siete mares, se decía que tomaba prisioneros y luego les cortaba la cabeza

OPHELIA-exacto. Se había adueñado de la isla más pequeña del Caribe, construyo una fortaleza y asesinaba a sus víctimas ahí. Y era tan sádico que esparcía los cráneos por toda la isla. Los barcos veían eso y sabían que no debían detenerse. El único que se atrevió a poner un pie en ese lugar fue Barbanegra. Logro matar a Red Skull, le corto la cabeza y ubico su cráneo en una estaca en la puerta de su fortaleza (Jemma trago saliva) Hay muchas leyendas sobre la isla, por sus cráneos y su historia de violencia se cree que esta maldita. Aunque Red Skull ya no está, nadie pisa sus playas, está completamente abandonada. Es el lugar perfecto para mi plan (se agacho frente a ella) sabes por qué lo llamaban así? (Jemma negó) la explosión de una granada le había quemado la cabeza y desfigurado el rostro. Quedo calvo y su cuero cabelludo era completamente rojo. Parecía una autentica calavera

JEMMA-si intestas asustarme, no está funcionando

OPHELIA-hay tiempo para eso

La tomo de los brazos y la levanto, Jemma tenía las manos atadas detrás de la espalda. El mismo hombre que la había secuestrado del Cuarto Rojo, la tomo y la cargo sobre su hombro. Jemma pensaba que era en vano protestar y patalear, se dejó llevar en silencio, ya tendría oportunidad de tomar revancha luego.

Un largo muelle sobresalía de la isla y terminaba en la parte honda del mar. La única manera de acercarse a la isla era amarrar ahí, ya que el resto son aguas poco profundas.

Ophelia dio la orden a sus hombres de quedarse en el barco. Solo ella, Antón y Jemma cruzaron el viejo y maltrecho muelle. Ambos piratas estaban fuertemente armados, Perro Loco cargaba un bolso de cuero, y aunque Jemma desconocía el contenido, su sangre se helaba al pensar lo que podía haber ahí.

Pisaron la blanca arena y lo primero que los recibió fue un cangrejo ermitaño que como hogar había escogido una calavera humana. El crustáceo cruzaba delante de ellos tranquilamente, arrastrando su peculiar casa y Jemma no podía dejar de mirarlo horrorizada.

Pero el cangrejo era un cuento para niños en comparación a lo que encontraron una vez que se adentraron en la isla. Calaveras colgando de los árboles, o enredadas entre sus raíces, atravesadas por estacas, semi enterradas en la arena, por todos lados hasta llegar a la fortaleza que ya no era tan imponente como supo ser.

La casa estaba rodeada por una muralla de cemento. Antón bajo a Jemma y con ambas manos desclavo la estaca con la calavera roja para poder abrir la puerta de madera. El chirrido de las bisagras lastimaba los oídos. Ubicados en la puerta observaban la destrucción frente a ellos. De la casa solo quedaban ruinas, paredes y techos derrumbados, y por lo que se veía el interior había sido completamente saqueado. Las paredes de la muralla que daban hacia el otro lado habían sido agujereadas por balas de cañón. Rodearon por fuera la casa y abriéndose paso entre los escombros, balas de cañón oxidadas, vegetación que nacía entre las grietas del cemento, y restos de lo que había sido una violenta batalla, llegaron a la torre del vigía.

. . . . . . .

Skye se dirigió a la pequeña cabaña donde vivía Holden Radcliffe, el mejor cartógrafo de la época. Radcliffe supo trabajar con el rey, pero por sus problemas con el alcohol la corona lo echo, y como todos los que perdieron el rumbo, encontró su hogar en Tortuga.

Entró y vio a su dueño roncando y durmiendo sentado en una silla, con la cabeza colgando hacia adelante y una botella de ron entre sus piernas, parecía que incluso de dormido intentaba beber. Sobre la mesa había un mapa a medio terminar. La cabaña era humilde y de un solo cuarto, solo había una mesa con cuatro sillas, un catre, y algunos elementos para cocinar.

SKYE-Radcliffe (se acercó a él y se apartó debido al fuerte olor a alcohol) Radcliffe (con el pie le corrió la silla)

Con la paciencia agotada Skye le dio una fuerte cachetada que lo tumbo de la silla. Solo así el ebrio cartógrafo se despertó. Se sentó en el piso aturdido y confundido y cuando vio que no estaba solo, enfoco la mirada tratando de descubrir de quien se trataba.

RADCLIFFE-Daisy? (agarrándose de la mesa de levanto) Capitana Daisy Johnson? (se refregó los ojos)

SKYE-si

RADCLIFFE-(se irguió derecho) buenas noches, como puedo ayudarla?

SKYE-es de día

RADCLIFFE-ya amaneció? (miro por la ventana)

SKYE-(chasqueo los dedos frente a el para llamar su atención) necesito un mapa detallado de la Isla de las Calaveras

RADCLIFFE-(parpadeo un par de veces) mmm de acuerdo

Giro y vio la botella, bebió las pocas gotas que le quedaban y la dejo sobre la mesa.

RADCLIFFE-(se masajeo la cara para despabilarse) déjeme ver donde tengo uno de esos mapas (miraba toda la habitación)

Todo el cuarto estaba lleno de mapas. Clavados en las paredes, enrollados sobre el catre, tirados en el piso, los tenían que correr con el pie para poder caminar. Botellas y mapas decoraban la pequeña casa.

Tambaleando se acercó a un rincón donde tenía varios rollos apoyados contra la pared.

RADCLIFFE-hace mucho que dibuje este mapa (lo saco del montón)

Skye quito la botella y apoyaron el mapa sobre la mesa encima del otro, lo desplegaron y el cartógrafo le explico lo que veían.

RADCLIFFE-la Isla es circular. Aquí hay una espesa zona de árboles (le señalo el dibujo) en el medio rodeada por una muralla esta la fortaleza de Red Skull, cruzando el interior o por afuera llegas a la torre del vigía que da hacia el otro lado del mar

SKYE-que es esto? (señalo debajo de la torre del vigía)

RADCLIFFE-rompeolas, bordean todo ese lado, hay un pequeño espacio de arena y agua y luego rocas

SKYE-como sabes todo esto?

RADCLIFFE-fui una vez luego que Red Skull murió, pensé que tal vez encontraría el tesoro, pero no tuve suerte

SKYE-(suspiro) escuche esa historia, el tesoro es un mito

RADCLIFFE-no lo es, por qué cree que Barbanegra lo ataco? pero al parecer él tampoco lo encontró. Va a ir a buscarlo?

SKYE-No, tengo otro asunto ahí. Me llevo el mapa, ya no me queda dinero

RADCLIFFE-tiene ron? (Skye asintió) págueme con eso

SKYE-te pagare cuando regrese

RADCLIFFE-de acuerdo, creo en su palabra (Skye enrollaba el mapa) si no es por el tesoro…por qué quiere ir ahí?

SKYE-no es asunto tuyo (Holden levanto las manos y asintió) Gracias (salió de la cabaña)

. . . . . .

Habían obligado a Jemma a subir a la torre del vigía.

ANTON-estoy cansado de estos juegos, deberíamos matarla y cuando Johnson llegue atacamos su barco

OPHELIA-y que hay de divertido en eso?

ANTON-quiero terminar con esto y seguir con nuestro plan original

OPHELIA-(se paró frente a él) mi plan original, no te olvides que todo esto es gracias a mí. Si no fuera por mi ahora mismo estarías en esa isla desmayado de ebrio, olvidado por el mundo y tan temido como un niño con un sable de madera (lo tomo de su largo cabello y lo acerco a su rostro) yo te reviví y si quieres volver a tener gloria, será mejor que hagas lo que te ordeno (Anton asintió y lo soltó)

Ophelia se acercó a Jemma y la tomo del cuello.

OPHELIA-me encantaría que vieras lo que le espera a tu amada Skye

JEMMA-(trato de no mostrarle miedo) estoy segura que ella tiene un plan mejor

OPHELIA-no esta vez, no creo que intente hacer algo estando tu vida en riesgo (miro a Antón) Átala

El pirata vacío el bolso de cuero y cuando Jemma vio con que iba a ser atada, entendió que el supuesto intercambio era solo una excusa para traer a Skye hasta ahí.

. . . . . .

La Capitana llego a su barco y vio que La Tempestad había sido reparada completamente. Ya estaba lista para volver a navegar.

MAY-no iré con ustedes

SKYE-es lo que temía, May vamos a necesitar tu ayuda

MAY-lo sé, pero no puedo dejar Tortuga

SKYE-entiendo, gracias por todo

MAY-buena suerte

Se dieron la mano y May sin despedirse del resto bajo del barco con rumbo a su bodegón.

Con dudas, Natasha se acercó a la morocha.

NATASHA-Skye quería decirte...

SKYE-Capitana

NATASHA-pensé que podíamos dejar de lado los rangos y hablar como amigas

SKYE-no (hablaba sin mirarla)

NATASHA-(suspiro preocupada) hice todo lo que pude para protegerla, me siento terrible

SKYE-(la miro y fue a su encuentro) tienes idea como me siento yo? No quería dejarla, pero lo hice porque me aseguraste que estarían a salvo

NATASHA-no tenía idea que Lorelei estaba involucrada con los Perros Rabiosos. Si te sirve de algo, está muerta, yo misma la mate (Skye la miraba con frialdad) Entiendo si ya no me quieres en el barco (caminaba hacia la escalera)

Skye miro a Robbie y este le hablo con la mirada.

SKYE-quédate

NATASHA-(sonrió) gracias

Esa sola palabra era muy importante para Natasha, que Skye la dejara quedarse significaba que a pesar de todo entendía que la pelirroja no era culpable.

ROBBIE-bien, estamos listos!

SKYE-suelten amarras!

Skye le dio las coordenadas a su timonel, e inmediatamente el barco se ubicó en curso.

ROBBIE-la isla de Red Skull está muy cerca de Nueva Providencia hogar de los Perros Rabiosos, eso no es bueno

SKYE-Koenigs tienen algo que me ayude?

ERIC-todo el tiempo que estuvimos en esa isla trabajamos en el barco de Ophelia

BILLY-fueron muy cuidadosos con la información que manejaban, no pudimos sacarles nada. Lo sentimos Capitana

SKYE-Descuiden. Sé que navegaremos directo a una trampa, pero incendiamos el barco de Shockley y asesinamos a muchos de sus hombres, cuantos más puede haber? (miro a los trillizos)

SAM-muchos más

SKYE-(respiro hondo) no se preocupen, tengo un plan

Junto a su Primer Oficial entro a su camarote y cerró la puerta.

ROBBIE-estas muy calmada

SKYE-necesito estarlo, necesito tener la mente fría para pensar con claridad, si cometo un solo error Jemma morirá y jamás me lo perdonare (desplego el mapa sobre la mesa y lo miraba)

ROBBIE-(se paró enfrente de ella) cuál es tu plan?

SKYE-Ophelia conoce mis tácticas, así que mi idea es diferente a todo lo que he pensado antes

Skye le conto lo que había planeado.

ROBBIE-es loco, pero funcionara

SKYE-por eso quería discutirlo contigo

ROBBIE-Ophelia no tendrá idea (Skye sonrió)

Skye y Robbie salieron del camarote. Al verla salir su tripulación se reunió frente a ella.

SKYE-Ophelia quiere que vaya sola, y eso es lo que le hare creer. Es capaz de cualquier cosa, sé que este supuesto intercambio esconde algo más, la matara con o sin mí, por eso Bobbi, Thor irán conmigo (ambos asintieron) Una vez que Jemma esté libre ustedes la protegerán y la regresaran al barco

BOBBI-como ordene Capitana, pero…como llegaremos sin que nos vea?

SKYE-irán bajo el agua

THOR-es un largo trecho, no aguantaremos la respiración

SKYE-utilizaran las botellas de ron vacías para respirar

BOBBI-(sonrió) ya entendí

Su Capitana clavo el mapa en la puerta de su camarote, les explico la geografía de la isla, y le indico a Tripp donde quería que detuviera La Tempestad.

SKYE-(señalaba el mapa) es seguro que Ophelia amarro su barco en el muelle. Por eso yo tomare el bote y navegare hacia el frente de la isla, donde está la puerta de la muralla. Ustedes dos me seguirán y cuando yo de la señal se desviaran hacia la zona de árboles, es imposible que los vean desde el barco o la torre de vigilancia

THOR-entendido

SKYE-el resto se quedara en La Tempestad haciendo guardia, no sabemos que esperar de esto

NATASHA-Capitana hará lo que creo?

SKYE-si, intercambiare mi vida por la de Jemma

ROBBIE-es posible que Ophelia la asesine también

SKYE-lo sé, aunque algo me dice que esperara a hacerlo cuando yo llegue, matarla frente a mí. Por eso le entregare mi vida a Ophelia (su gente estaba cabizbaja) Pónganse a trabajar

Thor y Bobbie entraron al camarote de Skye y pensaban la mejor manera para salir del barco. Y el resto busco seis botellas de ron vacías, las separaron de a tres, les rompieron la base, las encastraron con parte del cuello metiéndose dentro de la otra botella, y las partes unidas las ataron con trozos de tela. El resultado era una larga botella, en una punta el pico y en la otra la base rota para poder respirar.

Mientras su gente terminaba de preparar el plan, Skye estaba en la popa junto a Tripp. Lo que antes era un punto borroso en la inmensidad del mar, a medida que se acercaban iba tomando forma. Cuando finalmente pudieron utilizar los catalejos, distinguieron el muelle con el barco amarrado, la torre del vigía y la espesura. Por la dirección en la que se acercaban solo podían ver la popa del barco de Ophelia. Sobre la madera que estaba arriba de los ventanales de su supuesto camarote se leía el nombre del barco.

SKYE-Madame Hydra, interesante

TRIPP-esa horrible bandera otra vez (Skye asintió) Está nublándose, es probable que llueva

SKYE-por eso debemos darnos prisa, no quiero que una tormenta arruine todo (bajo a cubierta) suelten el ancla! (su tripulación acato sus órdenes)

Anclar lejos de la isla tenía sus beneficios, veían en todas direcciones y en esa ubicación podían ver el barco enemigo, y la fortaleza, lo que les daría tiempo para prepararse ante un ataque. Debido a la gran distancia sus enemigos no estaban a tiro, y eso significaba que La Tempestad tampoco.

En la isla, Ophelia, Perro Loco y Jemma estaban ocultos en las escaleras, miraban el barco con los catalejos.

ANTON-tu salvadora llego

Ophelia la tomo de un brazo y la llevo a la torre.

En La Tempestad la morocha las vio aparecer.

SKYE-ahí están (cerro el catalejo)

Tripp bajo a cubierta y con el resto de la tripulación se reunió frente a ella, Robbie se adelantó para tomar las armas que le daba Skye.

SKYE-(se quitó el tricornio) Capitán su sombrero (Robbie la miro serio) quizás no regrese…tu eres el Capitán ahora (le acomodo el sombrero) harás un excelente trabajo (miro a su tripulación) Esta no es su pelea y aun así están aquí, agradezco su amistad, su lealtad y su ayuda (su gente asintió triste) El señor Reyes es su Capitán ahora, obedezcan sus ordenes

A babor colgaba el pequeño bote de madera, lo soltaron y cayó al agua.

Por su parte Bobbi y Thor descendían con una soga que había sido atada dentro del camarote. La madera tallada del balcón les brindaba soporte, pero cuando este se terminó debían aferrarse con fuerza a la cuerda y bajar lentamente, principalmente por las botellas que llevaban atadas detrás de la espalda.

Otra de las razones por las que habían anclado lejos era para que no solo desde la isla, sino que tampoco desde el Madame Hydra los vieran descender. Y al estar la proa mirando hacia la isla, la popa les servía para cubrirse y prepararse sin problemas.

Sabiendo que eran observados por Ophelia, Skye seguía hablando con el resto de su tripulación, debía ganar tiempo hasta que Thor y Bobbi llegaran junto al bote. Finalmente vieron asomar apenas sobre el agua las puntas de vidrio de las bases rotas.

SKYE-es la última orden que te doy…una vez que Jemma este a salvo con Bobbi y Thor, vira el rumbo y regresa por donde vinimos, llévala a su casa

ROBBIE-lo prometo, te aseguro que la protegeré hasta dejarla en Port Royal, y luego buscare a Ophelia y terminare con ella de una buena vez (la morocha sonrió) Todos estos años ha sido un placer navegar, robar y luchar a tu lado

SKYE-lo mismo digo, adiós hermano

Se abrazaron y luego Skye salto al mar, los breves segundo que estuvo bajo el agua, vio a Bobbi y Thor respirando con el extraño método que habían inventado y moviendo sus manos y sus pies para evitar salir a flote.

La morocha salió a la superficie, se subió al bote y comenzó a remar hacia la isla, con ambos piratas siguiéndola de cerca.

Sobre la torre del vigía Ophelia y Perro Loco observaban todo.

OPHELIA-anclo demasiado lejos y tardo en ir al bote, esto no me gusta

ANTON-(señalo a Jemma) te dije que debimos haberla matado antes de llegar aquí, y ahora podríamos haber atacado a Johnson con todo lo que tenemos, este jueguito es estúpido

Jemma los escuchaba y pensaba para sí misma que era seguro que Skye tenía un plan.

OPHELIA-(ignoro sus palabras) solo digo que prestemos atención, Skye es muy lista (miraba quienes había en La Tempestad) Los Koenig están con ella

ANTON-no te preocupes, los mantuvimos alejados, no tienen idea de nuestro plan

OPHELIA-ve a esperarla

Skye continuaba remando, girando su cabeza constantemente para ver que no se desviaba.

Cuando llego el momento que Thor y Bobbi se separaran de ella, la morocha hundió el remo casi hasta la mitad haciendo parecer que se le había resbalado, esa era la señal para que ambos se dirigieran a la parte de espesa vegetación que prácticamente llegaba hasta la orilla.

La parte profunda se iba terminando, apenas el barco encallo en la arena se bajó, el agua cristalina no llegaba a cubrirle las rodillas.

Con paso firme y determinación en el rostro camino hacia la puerta de la fortaleza, ahí delante estaba de pie Antón Ivanov, sosteniendo la calavera de Red Skull en una mano.

ANTON-Daisy Johnson

SKYE-(se detuvo frente a él) Perro Loco, al fin conozco el asqueroso rostro detrás de tan famoso nombre

Arrojo al piso la calavera que se partió en tres pedazos y se acercó a Skye para revisar que no tuviera armas escondidas entre la ropa.

SKYE-no llevo armas, pero aun puedo matar con las manos, intenta revisarme y lo comprobaras

Sonriendo burlonamente se apartó de Skye y le indico que la siguiera. Perro Loco daba unos pasos y giraba para vigilarla. Mientras cruzaban el patio, Skye miraba hacia la torre, Jemma estaba junto a Ophelia, ambas miraban a los dos piratas.

Mientras tanto Thor y Bobbi se abrían paso con los sables y hachas de abordaje entre las plantas, raíces y árboles que protegían esa parte de la isla.

Skye y Antón subieron por las escaleras y la morocha se encontró frente a frente con Jemma y Ophelia. Ver a Simmons parada tan cerca del borde y ver sus manos y pies atados con bolas encadenadas le hacían hervir la sangre y al mismo tiempo le daba temor lo que eso podía significar.

SKYE-Jemma (trato de ir hacia ella pero Ophelia la detuvo con su sable) estas bien? (le miro las muñecas lastimadas debido a las cadenas)

JEMMA-si (asintió conteniendo las lágrimas)

OPHELIA-viniste, realmente estoy sorprendida

SKYE-Ophelia escúchame, te propongo un trato

OPHELIA-no estás en posición de proponer nada

SKYE-escúchame, es a mí a quien quieres, aquí me tienes (abrió sus brazos) haz lo que quieras conmigo, ella no tiene nada que ver, déjala ir

OPHELIA-(se paró frente a Skye) acaso crees que no quiero lastimarte? Quiero hacerte sufrir, por eso ella está aquí, me temo que no puedo dejarla ir

SKYE-por qué me odias tanto? Nunca te trate mal

OPHELIA-veras, no te odiaba, disfrute matarte pero no fue personal, debía hacerlo para cumplir mi propósito. Pero desde que descubrí que estas viva y que intestaste matarme y frustrar mis planes…si…te odio

SKYE-le di órdenes a mis hombres de no atacar, esto se termina aquí, solo déjala ir, te estoy dando mi vida por la suya (Jemma negó llorando)

Ophelia le hizo señas a Perro Loco y este tomo a Skye de los brazos, con la morocha inmóvil, la cruel pirata se sintió valiente y le dio un puñetazo girando su rostro hacia la izquierda.

JEMMA-Skye! (trataba de zafarse)

OPHELIA-es muy difícil para mí contener las ganas de dispararte y verte sangrar sobre los escalones (la golpeo nuevamente) pero te necesito con vida para que la veas morir y porque quiero que veas antes que te asesine en quien me convertí gracias a ti

Thor y Bobbi tenían vista de la torre, era obvio para ambos que el plan no estaba saliendo como se esperaba.

THOR-puedo trepar algunas ramas, así tendré más comodidad para arrojar un hacha y matar a uno de ellos, luego Skye acabara con quien quede

BOBBI-nuestra orden es no atacar, si fallas…

THOR-(la miro ofendido) yo nunca fallo

BOBBI-no hay movimientos en las ruinas pero puede haber más en la escalera, si algo sale mal ambas morirán

THOR-Jemma está a punto de morir

Bobbi sabía que Thor tenía razón, ella quería actuar pero temía arruinar el plan, las vidas de Skye y Jemma estaban en juego, no era una situación fácil.

En La Tempestad el resto de la tripulación observaba con los catalejos la misma situación.

NATASHA-no dejaran ir a Jemma, ambas morirán, debemos hacer algo

CLINT-hay rompe olas debajo de la torre

ROBBIE-ambas lo saben

LANCE-voy a ir (se quitó su camisa)

ROBBIE-y que harás?, te verán ir, quédate aquí, es una orden (lo miro enojado) Quiero atacar, pero no podemos arriesgarnos

En la torre Ophelia descargaba su ira contra Skye.

Cuando estuvo segura que la morocha ya no tenía fuerzas para atacarla, Ophelia le ordeno a Perro Loco que la soltara, cayó al piso e intentaba levantarse.

OPHELIA-(se acercó a Jemma y la tomo de un brazo) mira todos los problemas que le estas causando (Jemma no podía contener las lágrimas) quieres que termine con su dolor? (Jemma la miro enojada)

Skye levanto la cabeza del piso y una vez más intento ponerse de pie.

OPHELIA-es como dijiste… esto se termina aquí (miro a Jemma) la primera vez no tuviste puntería, esperemos que ahora si la tengas…pero para esquivar las rocas (la empujo)

El silencio de la isla fue interrumpido por el grito de terror de Jemma, solo para ser tapado por el grito desgarrador de Skye.

OPHELIA-búscame en Nueva Providencia (Bajaron los escalones a toda prisa)

Skye con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó y vio que Jemma no había golpeado las rocas. Pero que cayera al agua también era malo, porque las bolas encadenadas que la apresaban la hundirían hasta el fondo. Sin pensarlo dos veces salto y se zambullo en el agua.

Bobbi y Thor observaron con horror como Jemma caía al agua y segundos después Skye se zambullía detrás de ella.

En La Tempestad solo se respiraba un aire de desesperación. Clint estaba en el puesto del vigía.

CLINT-Skye también se arrojó!

NATASHA-si lo hizo es porque Jemma no golpeo las rocas

LANCE-ahora podemos atacar

ROBBIE-no! (hablo para sí mismo) vamos Skye

Thor y Bobbi estaban a punto de dejar su escondite para ir a buscarlas cuando vieron a Ophelia y Perro Loco huir entre las ruinas de la mansión.

Ambos piratas de cabello rubio se miraron y decidieron interponerse en el camino de sus enemigos.

Thor arrojo un hacha que se clavó en la pierna de Anton. Ante el sorpresivo ataque los despiadados piratas les dispararon sin lograr herirlos porque se habían resguardado detrás de un grueso tronco de árbol.

OPHELIA-sabía que Skye tramaba algo (desenfundo su sable)

ANTON-(a pesar del dolor se quitó el hacha) esto es todo lo que tienes?

Al no haber más disparos los tripulantes de La Tempestad se les fueron encima.

. . . . . .

En el fondo del mar Jemma se movía y retorcía tratando de liberarse, pero era inútil, el peso del hierro solo la hundía más y más. Durante los segundos que duro la caída logro tomar algo de aire, pero se le estaba acabando.

Skye la encontró inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, la abrazo e inmediatamente posó su boca sobre la de Jemma enviándole aire y también para respirar ella. Sin separar sus rostros, trato de liberarle los brazos, pero sin algo filoso con que cortar las cadenas, era imposible. Paso los brazos de Simmons alrededor de su cuello y con todas sus fuerzas trataba de nadar hacia la superficie, por el esfuerzo no tenía más opción que separar su boca de Jemma, pero apenas podía volvía a besarla para que ambas recibieran aire.

Estar debajo del agua se sintió una eternidad, hasta que finalmente Skye logro asomar la cabeza de ambas sobre la superficie.

Agarrándose de las puntiagudas rocas para no volver a hundirse llego hasta la orilla, con cuidado acostó a Jemma sobre la arena.

SKYE-Jemma (le daba aire a través de la boca) vamos (volvía a intentarlo) no no

Las manos atadas no le permitían ayudarla como debía.

SKYE-Jemma por favor (desesperada trataba de soltarle las manos) no me dejes (como podía no dejaba de darle aire) ayuda! Ayúdenme!

Entre las ruinas los cuatro piratas peleaban a muerte. Los gritos de Skye los detuvieron.

OPHELIA-(miro hacia la torre) parece que su Capitana vuelve a estar consiente

BOBBI-esto aún no termina

OPHELIA-claro que no, acaba de empezar

Ophelia y Antón huyeron hacia el Madame Hydra y Thor y Bobbie corrieron a ayudar a su Capitana. Los gritos los guiaron a la costa.

Apenas llegaron a su lado Thor con su hacha cortó las cadenas y Bobbi le dio la atención adecuada.

SKYE-por favor sálvala (le dijo entre lágrimas)

BOBBI-dame espacio

Thor la corrió y la sostenía aunque le era difícil porque Skye no quedaba quieta.

BOBBI-vamos Jemma!

Simmons no respondía a lo que Bobbie hacía.

SKYE-no! Jemma! Por favor no! (enterraba las manos en la arena haciendo fuerza para liberarse y llegar hasta ella)

BOBBI-vamos!

El último intento por sacarle el agua de los pulmones lo hizo con más fuerza y de repente Jemma abrió los ojos y escupió toda el agua que había ingerido. Thor la soltó y Skye llego a su lado y la tomo de las mejillas, llenando su piel y su cabello con arena.

Aliviada Bobbi se dejó caer sobre la arena y Thor hizo lo mismo.

JEMMA-(respiraba a bocanadas) Skye…

SKYE-estoy aquí (la miraba a los ojos y la acariciaba)

JEMMA-saltaste

SKYE-daría mi vida por ti mi amor

JEMMA-estas…estas herida

El agua había lavado la sangre del rostro de Skye, pero aún se podía ver un corte no muy profundo en su ceja derecha y debido a los golpes la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha se había abierto.

SKYE-estoy bien

Vieron pasar el barco de Ophelia, para tranquilidad de la morocha y el resto, al estar acostados las rocas los cubrían.

Skye escondió su rostro en el cuello de Jemma, y esta la abrazo acercándola lo más posible a ella.

SKYE-te amo (susurro en su piel)

JEMMA-(la abrazo con fuerza) te amo (Skye levanto su rostro y la beso)

Cuando ya era seguro al menos sentarse, se incorporaron. Skye rompió las mangas de su camisa y envolvió las muñecas de Jemma que estaban lastimadas por el agarre de las cadenas.

Jemma extrañando su calor nuevamente busco refugio en el abrazo de Skye, apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho y se dejó envolver por sus fuertes brazos. Sentirla cerca la ayudaba a calmarse.

BOBBI-íbamos a matarlos (Skye levanto la cabeza y la miro)

THOR-al menos Perro Loco tiene una pierna herida

SKYE-no quiero seguir con esto

JEMMA-de que hablas?

SKYE-está sucediendo otra vez. Primero mi codicia mato a mi tripulación, ahora por mi sed de venganza casi te pierdo. Regresaremos a Tortuga

JEMMA-(se movió de sus brazos para mirarla) pero entonces Ophelia y Los Perros Rabiosos tomaran el poder

SKYE-no es mi problema

JEMMA-si no los detenemos mucha gente inocente morirá

SKYE-para eso están los soldados. Somos piratas, no es nuestro deber proteger personas. Luchamos por otras causas

JEMMA-no puedo creerlo (lentamente se puso de pie) me explicaste lo que es para ti ser pirata, entre esas cosas, esta ser libre, si Ophelia gana perderás tu libertad, al menos lucha por eso (Skye miro a Bobbi y Thor)

BOBBI-Ophelia no se detendrá hasta que tú, Jemma y todos los que te siguen estén muertos, no importa que te hagas a un lado

THOR-aun así…obedeceré lo que ordenes mi Capitana

SKYE-(se puso de pie pensativa) vamos a pelear (Jemma sonrió y la beso)

Simmons seguía algo aturdida por lo que acaba de vivir, por eso para que no se esforzara, Skye la tomo en brazos como había hecho en la intimidad de su camarote, y la cruzo hasta el otro lado de la isla.

Cuando finalmente vieron a los cuatro aparecer en la costa frente a La Tempestad, Robbie y el resto respiraron aliviados.

Levantaron el ancla y manipularon las velas para que el impresionante barco comenzara a moverse. Se acercaron lo más que pudieron a la isla y Tripp dirigía el timón para que el navío no se alejara.

Descendieron a toda velocidad y a pesar que el agua no les permitía correr, no tardaron en llegar con su Capitana y compañeros.

ROBBIE-(se quitó el tricornio) Capitana (se lo extendió)

SKYE-(con cuidado bajo a Jemma) señor Reyes (lo tomo y le dio la mano a Robbie)

NATASHA-estas bien? Jemma me siento terrible yo…

JEMMA-descuida no es tu culpa (le sonrió y la abrazo)

LANCE-nada salió como se planeó verdad?

SKYE-no

ERIC-a donde se dirigen?

SKYE-Nueva Providencia

ROBBIE-Cuáles son nuestras ordenes Capitana?

SKYE-(miro a Jemma y luego a su tripulación) Como dije antes ya no se trata de venganza, si ella gana adiós Port Royal, Tortuga, y el resto de las islas que son nuestros hogares, todo será de ellos. Somos piratas elegimos esta vida no solo para enriquecernos fácilmente, sino por la libertad que ofrece el mar, vivir sin las reglas establecidas por la sociedad. Nuestra función no es detener otros piratas, pero cuando nuestra libertad está en riesgo…le declararemos la guerra a quien sea (todos aclamaron las palabras de su Capitana)

JEMMA-donde esta May?

SKYE-se quedó en Tortuga, hace años que no deja la Isla

JEMMA-por qué?

SKYE-su esposo y su hija están enterrados ahí

JEMMA-ahora entiendo todo

SKYE-necesito hablarte (la aparto del grupo) No vendrás con nosotros (Simmons la miro sorprendida) por favor entiende, no quiero que nada malo te suceda, espera aquí y regresare por ti

JEMMA-quiero estar ahí y ayudarte

SKYE-lo sé, pero jamás has vivido algo como lo que está por suceder

JEMMA-me ocultare en un rincón, y matare piratas desde mi escondite

SKYE-(sonrió) esa es otra cosa que no quiero que hagas

JEMMA-matar piratas?

SKYE-matar (agacho la cabeza) hace muchos años…asaltamos un barco mercante, y…por accidente…le quite la vida a un marinero (Jemma la tomo de las manos) cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo caído a mis pies, no puedo olvidar como su mirada perdía brillo…hasta… que no quedo nada (Simmons trago saliva y la abrazo) Esa imagen se queda contigo Jemma, no quiero que vivas algo así

JEMMA-(asintió) por eso tu regla de oro verdad?

SKYE-ya la había impuesto antes que sucediera y fue mucho más estricta luego del marinero, Robbie es el único que lo sabe (se movió de sus brazos) Jemma además tú tienes un corazón puro y necesito que lo sigas teniendo, porque en este mundo violento tu eres mi paz, mi…luz en la oscuridad, no puedo y no quiero perderte (la tomo de las mejillas y la beso)

JEMMA-supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí

SKYE-si, aunque estoy segura que el Capitán Rogers te sigue buscando y a nosotros. Cuando nos hayamos ido has fuego, el humo lo atraerá y estarás a salvo.

JEMMA-pero me llevara de regreso a Port Royal

SKYE-no te preocupes, yo te buscare donde sea (Jemma sonrió) Pero si eso no llegara a suceder, si Rogers no apareciera, espera a que el cielo se componga, toma el bote y ve a Tortuga, al bodegón de May (le indico la dirección que debía tomar)

JEMMA-de acuerdo

SKYE-escucha…si yo no regreso (Simmons la interrumpió)

JEMMA-por favor no digas eso, no te despidas (las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos color miel)

SKYE-te amo Jemma

JEMMA-te amo (la beso)

SKYE-regresare por ti…y te hare mi esposa

JEMMA-hazme tu esposa ahora (Skye sonrió)

Ante la emocionada mirada de Simmons, Skye se quitó uno de sus anillos, y tomo la mano de Jemma.

SKYE-soy eternamente tuya (se lo coloco en el dedo anular y luego le beso la mano)

JEMMA-(conteniendo las lágrimas hizo lo mismo) mi corazón es y será por siempre tuyo (se abrazó a ella y la beso, a lo que Skye no tardó en responder el beso)

La tripulación que las había observado en silencio, aplaudió una vez que la "ceremonia" había terminado. Se acercaron para saludarlas y felicitarlas.

SKYE-(camino hacia la orilla con Jemma a su lado) si te aburres puedes buscar el tesoro que hay enterrado

CLINT-no es verdad, es una leyenda que Red Skull enterró todo su oro

ROBBIE-por las dudas, cuando todo esto acabe vendremos a buscarlo

Skye le pidió varios objetos a Robbie, y este inmediatamente se los entrego.

SKYE-toma (le dio un catalejo, una pistola y un pequeño contenedor de pólvora) para que puedas hacer la fogata

JEMMA-gracias

SKYE-(le acaricio ambas mejillas) te amo

JEMMA-te amo. Ten cuidado, regresa a mi (Skye asintió y la beso dejando los labios de Jemma ardiendo por mas)

Jemma los miro hasta que subieron al barco y luego corrió hacia la fortaleza y subió a la torre, desde la altura los vería hasta que desaparecieran por el horizonte.

JEMMA-(giraba en su dedo el anillo de Skye) por favor mi amor…regresa conmigo

Para ocupar su mente inquieta y distraer su corazón preocupado decidió reunir trozos de madera para prenderles fuego y esperar que el Capitán Rogers estuviera en la zona.

JEMMA-(levanto un trozo) esta madera está podrida no me sirve (suspiro cansada y la soltó)

La madera que estaba afuera se encontraba en pésimas condiciones. El poco mobiliario que quedaba dentro de la casa no luciría mejor, pero no perdía nada revisándolo.

Su búsqueda la llevo a lo que una vez había sido la habitación de Red Skull. La vieja madera del piso crujía bajo los pies de Jemma, el techo se había desmoronado, y los únicos muebles no inservibles por el viento, el sol y el agua eran un sofá con la tela rasgada, y una cama con baldaquino. Simmons observo la madera que rodeaba la cama y para su suerte estaba en buenas condiciones, trato de romper uno de los postes pero no hubo caso. Se subió a la cama, corrió el colchón abierto a la mitad, y hasta donde le permitía su altura, agarro con ambas manos la parte más alta del poste que se angostaba, apoyo su pie derecho sobre la base y en esa posición logro romperlo por la mitad.

JEMMA-(cayó sobre el colchón con el trozo de madera en la mano) no puedo creer que lo logre

En ese momento escucho fuertes crujidos que venían de debajo de la cama. Cuando quiso reaccionar, ya era tarde, las maderas cedieron y la cama se hundió llevándosela consigo.

Nuevamente estaba cayendo, solo que esta vez no sabía sobre que aterrizaría.

Finalmente las patas de la cama tocaron tierra y debido al fuerte golpe se quebraron, y el baldaquino se rompió cayendo al piso o junto a Jemma.

Cuando la tierra se disipo vio que el pozo no era hondo, solo unos pocos metros, desde abajo se veía el hueco en el piso.

JEMMA-(se bajó de la cama) que es este lugar? (miraba a su alrededor) es un túnel

Toco las paredes, estaban hechas de tierra al igual que el suelo. Al moverse sus pies patearon un objeto sólido, Jemma lo escucho rodar y cuando miro hacia abajo vio una botella.

JEMMA-(la tomo) ron

Ayudándose con la claridad que llegaba del gran hueco miro hacia abajo contra las paredes y vio cientos de botella de ron, varias se habían roto cuando la cama impacto contra ellas, pero había muchas más intactas.

JEMMA-(reía) piratas…para ellos un gran tesoro es ron

Avanzo por el túnel que se abría hacia la izquierda y seguía habiendo botellas de ron, la tierra y la oscuridad mantenían la bebida fresca. Se había alejado del hueco pero aun así la claridad se colaba por las hendijas del piso de madera permitiéndole ver.

Espesas telas de araña colgaban de una pared a la otra, pero hacía tiempo que sus dueñas las habían abandonado. Por suerte Jemma nunca les había temido, y con ambas manos las abría para seguir su camino.

El brillo de un pequeño objeto le dio justo en los ojos, y cuando se acercó a mirar, no podía creer que lo que veía.

Un cofre lleno con monedas de oro era iluminado por finos rayos de luz, junto a este había otro baúl lleno con monedas y alguna que otra joya. El túnel doblaba y cuando se asomó quedo boquiabierta, desde el piso hasta el techo había cofres, algunos abiertos mostrando su dorado contenido y otros cerrados con un grueso candado de hierro. Entre los espacios Jemma vio que había cientos y cientos de cofres que llegaban hasta el final del túnel.

JEMMA-(tomo algunas monedas en su mano y no pudo evitar reír) si había un tesoro (reía sorprendida) oh Skye ya quiero mostrártelo (las dejo en su lugar)

Su increíble descubrimiento le había hecho olvidar por unos minutos lo que estaba haciendo antes de caer en el túnel, pero al regresar a la cama, vio las botellas de ron y eso le dio una idea.

Usando la tela que quedaba en los baldaquinos, más la faja que sujetaba sus pantalones y la que cubría sus senos, ato los picos de las botellas. Agarro otro trozo de tela y una punta la ato en una botella y el otro extremo lo ato a su tobillo.

Después de mucho esfuerzo e ingenio de su parte, logro subir, trataba de moverse con cuidado para no hacer demasiada fuerza sobre las maderas. Desato la tela atada a su tobillo y comenzó a subir las botellas que chocaban entre si creando una extraña melodía.

JEMMA-supongo que esto tendrá que alcanzar (junto las botellas y salió de la habitación)

Preparo todo frente al muelle y luego de renegar con el viento, logro encender la gran fogata. Miraba como el cielo se iba cubriendo cada vez más de nubes grises, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no comenzara a llover. Volvió a acomodarse las fajas y sin mucho más para hacer se sentó a esperar.

. . . . . .

La Tempestad navegaba implacable hacia su destino, chocando y rompiendo las olas que el mar furioso arrojaba contra ella. El viento aumentaba su fuerza y la bandera flameaba desafiándolo.

Robbie siempre había creído que La Tempestad y Skye estaban conectadas de alguna manera, porque el barco parecía adoptar la conducta de su Capitana.

La morocha estaba parada firme sobre la proa, con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el frente, agudizando la vista para ver a través de la bruma, impasible por el viento que volaba su negra cabellera y el agua que la mojaba de pies a cabeza. Y el navío fiel a su nombre no se rendía frente a la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Barton cargaba en la espalda una especia de estuche de cuero donde llevaba enganchados varios mosquetes. Subió hasta el puesto del vigía, una posición perfecta para sus habilidades, acomodo sus armas una al lado de la otra para no perder tiempo al momento de usarlas, y abrió el catalejo para ver e informar de cualquier cambio que se produjera a la distancia.

ROBBIE-(sacudiendo su brazalete con monedas se acercó a ella) todo esta listo (Skye solo asintió)

Eran pocos a bordo y por eso Skye había pensado distintas estrategias que los ayudarían a resistir la pelea.

ROBBIE-estas bien?

SKYE-(lo miro) no. No estoy bien porque deje a Jemma sola en esa maldita isla, no estoy bien porque acabo de casarme y quizás nunca vuelva a ver a mi esposa, no estoy bien porque sé que nos dirigimos a una trampa y no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, y no estoy bien porque los estoy arrastrando a todos ellos por un asunto personal

ROBBIE-dijiste que ya no se trataba de eso

SKYE-es verdad, pero están aquí porque les pedí ayuda con la primera causa.

CLINT-Capitana! (señalo hacia el frente)

A pocas millas frente a ellos se alzaba el Madame Hydra en toda su gloria. Con su extraña bandera flameando engreída, parecía que la calavera verde sonreía burlándoseles de su intento por atacarla.

CLINT-es ella! La veo junto al timonel!

SKYE-por fin veremos quién es mejor (susurro para sí misma)

Un espeso banco de bruma rodeaba ambos navíos, manteniendo alerta a sus tripulantes ante cualquier sorpresa.

La confianza de Skye flaqueo cuando de atrás del Madame Hydra se abrieron paso entre la bruma seis barcos, todos con la misma bandera que representaba a Ophelia. Se ubicaron tres de un lado y tres del otro, siempre detrás del barco de su Capitana.

Ophelia se había movido hacia la popa, cojeando Anton llego con ella.

OPHELIA-ojala pudiera ver su rostro ahora mismo

ANTON-(revisaba la venda) dime cuando y daré la orden para que los vuelen en pedazos

OPHELIA-estas obsesionado con matarlos rápido (Anton revoleo los ojos cansado) Jemma está muerta y tenemos a Skye justo donde la queríamos, acomódate y disfruta de lo que está por suceder

Skye bajo a cubierta y reunió a su tripulación.

SKYE-Agradezco su ayuda y su lealtad y me disculpo por arrastrarlos hasta aquí, pero esta no es su pelea, por eso…les ordeno que abandonen el barco. Si lo hacen ahora sobrevivirán

NATASHA-y dejarte? (negó con la cabeza)

SKYE-(miro a Robbie y una vez más su amigo le hablo con la mirada) el señor Reyes y yo aceptamos nuestro destino. Es una orden…abandonen el barco

BOBBI-Capitana con todo respeto…si ya termino de hablar…me gustaría comenzar a pelear

CLINT-tengo muchas ganas de probar los nuevos mosquetes

LANCE-no es un día muy propicio para tocar música así que…

TRIPP-necesitas que alguien siga dirigiendo esta belleza

ERIC/SAM/BILLY- (hablaron al mismo tiempo) no la abandonaremos y queremos venganza por nuestros compañeros

Escucharon pasos en la escalera y vieron que Thor subía a la cubierta. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y todos notaron que tenía pintada una raya roja a lo largo de su rostro. Con su mano izquierda desenfundo su sable y con la derecha desengancho de su cinturón un hacha de abordaje.

THOR- Capitana estoy listo para cortar cabezas (se unió al resto)

LANCE-luces completamente sobrio

THOR-lo estoy

NATASHA-que bueno tenerte de regreso grandote

SKYE-(sonrió) muy bien, que así sea (levanto su sable) hasta la muerte!

-hasta la muerte! (repitió su gente a coro)

SKYE-a sus puestos!

Clint subió al puesto del vigía. Skye y Lance se quedaron en cubierta. Y el resto de la tripulación se ubicaría en la zona de artillería.

ROBBIE-siempre supe que moriría luchando a tu lado

SKYE-yo también. Gracias por todo

Se dieron la mano y con la que tenían libre se palmearon el hombro contrario en señal de lealtad. Se despidieron y Robbie bajo con el resto.

SKYE-(miro el anillo de Simmons) siempre te amare Jemma (lo giraba en su dedo) espero algún día puedas perdonarme (levanto su vista hacia el frente) adiós amor mío

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quiero aprovechar este espacio para contarles que mi historia Life Partners, el primer fic Skimmons que escribí, fue plagiado.

La persona que me robo la historia la está publicando como propia en Wattpad, y otra usuaria amiga de la "ladrona" la está copiando con otros nombres, lógicamente sin mi permiso.

Quería dejar constancia del problema y correr la voz por si entre las lectoras también hay escritoras. Si conocen de otros hechos de plagio, por favor divúlguenlo. Porque es muy triste trabajar duro para que luego gente sin imaginación y creatividad te robe la historia.

Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Jemma había hecho la gran fogata del lado de la isla donde se encontraba el muelle. Acostada sobre la arena, a una distancia prudente del fuego, Jemma no dejaba de pensar en Skye. Su corazón le pedía a gritos que se subiera al pequeño bote y navegara hasta ella, pero debido a las nubes grises y al fuerte viento su raciocinio le ordenaba quedarse donde estaba.

JEMMA-(se incorporó) nadie vendrá

Miro hacia el mar y vio que se acercaban tres barcos. Los dos que navegaban hacia donde ella estaba no tenían bandera que los identificara, pero sin dudas eran piratas. Cuando miro el tercero, que se dirigía hacia el frente de la isla, se tranquilizó porque no solo reconoció el barco, sino que su bandera pertenecía a la Marina Real. El Capitán Rogers la había encontrado.

Jemma tomo el catalejo y miro el barco llamado Lady Avenger y para su alivio vio a May hablando con el timonel. Al leer el nombre del otro barco, Lemurian Star, inmediatamente recordó la historia que Skye le conto sobre el Capitán que la había encontrado.

JEMMA-(guardo el catalejo) no puede ser

Jemma miraba nerviosa los tres barcos sin saber que esperar, si bien el Capitán Rogers estaba lejos, igual era posible que una batalla se desatara.

Los tres navíos parecían haberse detenido, Jemma vio como de cada uno descendían sus respectivos Capitanes acompañados por miembros de la tripulación.

Los remos de los pequeños botes se movían sin parar, los tres querían llegar primero a la isla.

Steve que ahora se dirigía hacia el muelle, era acompañado por Dum Dum Dugan, Coulson y Fitz. May por un hombre calvo, alto y fornido. Simmons observaba al supuesto Capitán Furia, vestía un saco negro, era calvo y tenía el ojo izquierdo cubierto por un parche. Era escoltado por una mujer y otro hombre que remaba el barco.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo y apenas pisaron las viejas tablas de madera, Jemma observo con temor como los soldados y los piratas desenfundaron sus sables.

STEVE-Capitán Nick Fury…pensé que estaba muerto

FURY-estoy vivito y coleando

STEVE-puedo cambiar eso (avanzo hacia él)

FURY-(permanecía tranquilo) no estoy aquí para pelear con usted Capitán Rogers

MAY-vinimos aquí a buscar a alguien

STEVE-yo también

Jemma decidió acercarse. Corrió el largo trayecto, y cuando la vieron venir todos guardaron sus armas y le permitieron a Fitz y Coulson ir a su encuentro.

JEMMA-Coulson me alegro ver que estes bien (lo abrazo)

COULSON-si, aunque aún sigo acostumbrándome a esto (levanto el brazo con el garfio) Yo también me alegro mucho de verte sana y salva

FITZ-Jemma estas bien?

JEMMA-si (miro al resto) por favor dejen sus diferencias de lado, Skye fue a buscar a Ophelia, pero tengo un mal presentimiento

MAY-vinimos a ayudarla, pero veo que llegamos tarde

STEVE-yo vine por usted señorita Simmons, el humo nos atrajo aquí

JEMMA-(ignoro a Steve) May que quieres decir?

MAY-Skye está en peligro, no se enfrentara solo a Ophelia, sino a toda su flota

JEMMA-(el corazón de Jemma dejo de latir) vamos por ella

STEVE-señorita Simmons por favor, debe venir con nosotros, usted no pertenece aquí

JEMMA-ahora si pertenezco (le mostro el anillo)

Fitz agacho la cabeza y Rogers y Coulson la miraban sorprendidos.

JEMMA-Capitán usted vino aquí porque yo lo llame, y lo hice con el solo motivo que ayude a Skye, no para que me lleve de regreso

STEVE-tengo ordenes de devolverla a Port Royal y eso hare

JEMMA-con todo respeto Capitán Rogers…si intenta detenerme o llevarme por la fuerza…me veré obligada a atacarlo (Fitz la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos) Capitán, Skye le perdonó la vida, ellos (señalo a May y Fury) no son el enemigo

STEVE-por ahora

JEMMA-por favor ayúdenos

STEVE-como puede pedirme algo así, jamás ayudare a piratas. Que se maten entre ellos

FURY-Capitán Rogers, esta batalla es más grande que las diferencias que tenemos. Y además…a veces…para detener a un mal…hace falta otro mal

JEMMA-si no los detenemos, perderemos todo (lo miro con esperanza) Usted sabe bien el daño que los Perros Rabiosos causaron

Ante esas palabras un dejo de tristeza se notó en la mirada del valiente soldado. Steve les dio la espalda para hablar con Coulson y su Primer Oficial.

FITZ-(le hablo bajo) todo este tiempo estuve tratando de convencerlo para que no cuelgue a Skye

JEMMA-gracias por hacer eso por ella

FITZ-es por ti (Jemma sonrió y asintió)

STEVE-(se acercó a los demás) Perdimos buenos amigos y soldados en manos de los Perros Rabiosos. Muy bien, nos uniremos a la pelea (Jemma se contuvo de abrazarlo) Señorita Simmons por su seguridad le pido que venga con nosotros

JEMMA-y que me garantiza que una vez que yo este a bordo, usted no dará la orden de virar el rumbo y llevarme a Port Royal

STEVE-mi palabra señorita

JEMMA-creo en su palabra Capitán, pero aun así iré con May

MAY-tú te quedas aquí

JEMMA-(suspiro) estoy cansada de escuchar eso. May sé que puedes quitarme la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero mi esposa corre riesgo de morir, así que estoy dispuesta a pelear para ganarme un lugar en tu barco

MAY-(sonrió) me agradas

FURY-por eso Skye te escogió, tienes fuego en la mirada igual que ella (Jemma lo miro sonriendo) Por cierto señorita…soy Nick Fury y ella es mi Primer Oficial María Hill

JEMMA-Jemma Simmons, es un placer conocerlos. Escuche muchas historias sobre usted

FURY-espero todas ciertas (Jemma rio y asintió)

MAY-vámonos

Jemma se abrazó con Fitz y Coulson y siguió a May.

MAY-él es Mack, mi Primer Oficial

Jemma y él se saludaron, y el fornido pirata la ayudo a llegar al bote.

JEMMA-como nos encontraste?

MAY-un perro perdido nos trajo la información

Llegaron al Lady Avenger.

MAY-vámonos! (miro a su timonel) Quill llévanos hacia el norte!

Entre la tripulación Jemma vio a Donnie Gill, su rostro tenia cortes y moretones, por los golpes un ojo lo tenía casi cerrado, en el cuerpo también se le notaban heridas.

JEMMA-por lo que veo lo hiciste hablar

MAY-así llego a mi bodegón, Ophelia y sus hombres lo golpearon y lo dejaron por muerto. Gill pensó que la mejor venganza era revelar sus planes

JEMMA-salvajes (miraba a su alrededor) todos ellos eran tu antigua tripulación?

MAY-si, aunque hay algunas caras nuevas (señalo a dos jóvenes) Vijay Nadeer y Peter Parker

Le presento a los hombres que estaban en cubierta.

MAY-esa es una parte de mi gente, por aquí hay más. Mi navegante Sam Wilson, mi Segundo Oficial T challa, Lincoln Campbell sabe sobre medicina, Bucky Barnes (Jemma noto que le faltaba un brazo, pero al parecer eso no lo hacía menos letal) y por aquí están Pietro Maximoff, Scott Lang, Luke Cage y Danny Rand. El resto está en la artillería

JEMMA-Skye me contó lo que te sucedió. Dejaste Tortuga para ayudarla?

MAY-(sus facciones se endurecieron) hace mucho perdí las ganas de luchar y me prometí nunca más desamarrar este barco, pero Tortuga es mi hogar y Skye es una amiga, si es hora de unirme a mi familia que sea luchando (Jemma sonrió y le dio la mano)

. . . . . .

La Tempestad se acercaba cada vez más al Madame Hydra y al resto de la flota, con sus Capitanas listas para atacar apenas los navíos estuvieran a la par.

Ophelia y Perro Loco se habían movido hacia la proa.

OPHELIA-quiero aturdirlos un poco, que gasten sus municiones y luego los atacamos (miro a Antón) Todo el tiempo te jactas de tu poderío y de tus hombres, es hora que me demuestren que valen tantos halagos.

Antón asintió, y le dio órdenes al último navío del lado izquierdo para que se adelantara a ellos.

Skye no se sorprendió ante la estrategia de Ophelia, al ver la flota, la morocha imaginaba que algo así sucedería.

En la cubierta del barco Skye y Lance estaban bien preparados, de frente se cubrían con la borda y protegían sus espaldas con barriles llenos de agua. Sus cinturones albergaban la mayor cantidad de pistolas posibles y algún que otro cuchillo, y junto a ellos en el piso tenían ya cargados los mosquetes y trabucos, también para defenderse utilizarían los falconetes que se ubicaban sobre la borda tanto a babor como estribor.

En el puesto del vigía, Clint estaba oculto y tenía listos los mosquetes.

En la zona de artillería los grandes cañones ya estaban cargados. Al tener poca tripulación su Capitana pensó el modo más conveniente de disparar, y lo mejor era hacerlo de manera intercalada, de esa forma tendrían tiempo de recargar.

Finalmente ambos barcos se encontraron y apenas estuvieron a la par, los cañones no se hicieron esperar, mostrando todo su poder destructivo.

Otras dos estrategias de Skye, de las cuales Robbie se encargaría. Era disparar los cañones con la mitad de la carga de pólvora, esto provocaría que la bala de cañón no atravesara el otro barco de lado a lado, sino que entraría por un costado y rebotaría en las paredes destrozando todo a su paso. Y la segunda estrategia era cargar los cañones con tres bolas, el casco del barco enemigo no podría resistir tal destrucción.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su Capitana, unos cañones disparaban con la mitad de la pólvora, y otros tres bolas, y así sucesivamente.

Mientras, Tripp maniobraba el timón lo mejor que podía ya que el mar picado y la batalla hacían su trabajo más complicado que de costumbre.

Al no ver nadie sobre la cubierta, el Capitán del navío enemigo dio la orden de arrojar los garfios y así tomar el barco.

Skye espió por los agujeros de la madera y vio que se preparaban para abordarlos.

SKYE-(miro a sus hombres) aquí vienen!

LANCE-pobres bastardos!

CLINT-(hablo para sí mismo) deja que vengan

Los garfios se aferraron a la borda, y cuando los piratas estaban a medio camino de La Tempestad, Lance y su Capitana dispararon los cuatro falconetes, los gatillos habían sido unidos a una larga cuerda, de esa manera podían disparar los pequeños cañones al mismo tiempo. Las balas dieron de lleno en muchos de los piratas matándolos en el acto. Los que quedaban vivos y lograron acercarse a la cubierta, murieron por los disparos de los mosquetes.

SKYE-deprisa! Hay que recargar!

Sus enemigos no les dieron tiempo a recargar los cañones, porque un nuevo grupo de piratas se dirigía hacia la cubierta. Pero no se imaginaban que serían atacados desde las alturas. Clint se acomodó en el borde y comenzó a dispararles, dando en el blanco con cada disparo.

Otorgándole tiempo a su Capitana y compañero de cargar los cañones que ya estaban listos para recibir a un nuevo grupo de piratas. Eran varios y algunos pudieron evadir las bolas de los cañones.

Con una pistola en cada mano, ambos estaban preparados para atacarlos. Se asomaron sobre la borda y dispararon. Cuatro cayeron al agua, pero los siete que quedaban pudieron pisar La Tempestad, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque Clint había cargado los mosquetes y una nueva lluvia de balas acabo con la vida de los piratas enemigos.

Al descubrir Barton su posición, desde el otro barco comenzaron a dispararle, pero por fortuna el ávido tirador estaba ileso.

En la artillería, el resto de la tripulación continuaba atacando sin cesar, el casco enemigo estaba severamente dañado.

ROBBIE-fuego!

Dispararon los cañones con media carga de pólvora, las bolas penetraron la madera, y una vez dentro rebotaban por todas partes creando destrucción y caos, las astillas volaban en todas direcciones, muchas clavándose en el rostro o cuerpo de los piratas.

Seguido a esos cañones, dispararon los de tres balas, dañando aún más el barco.

ROBBIE-se están hundiendo! Continúen disparando!

Al verse en clara desventaja, el Capitán ordeno el abordaje completo de La Tempestad. Aun había varios piratas con vida, y todos se dirigían a la cubierta.

Skye y Lance habían logrado cargar nuevamente los falconetes, y todavía tenían muchas armas para usar. Y en su puesto Clint había logrado recargar sus mosquetes. Por su parte Tripp dirigía el barco con una mano y con la otra disparaba las pistolas que llevaba.

Los pequeños cañones dieron en el blanco, y sin perder tiempo arrojaron las granadas. Al explotar, los clavos mataron o hirieron de gravedad a muchos enemigos, que débiles por las heridas caían al mar.

El espeso humo de los cañones ennegrecía aún más el cielo, y el viento lo desparramaba dificultando la visión.

Era una lluvia de balas, a Skye y Lance ya no les quedaban pistolas, por lo que debían usar algunos mosquetes y trabucos. Cubriéndose con los barriles devolvían el fuego. En el puesto de vigia Clint no podía asomarse porque continuaban disparándole. Barton ubico la boca de su mosquete en un agujero y mirando por otro apunto y gatillo dando de lleno en el pecho de su enemigo. Esa táctica al haber sido un éxito continuo implementándola.

Muchos piratas le disparaban a la Capitana y a Lance y otros bajaron a la artillería. Ahí Robbie y los demás los estaban esperando con sus armas de fuego listas. Cuando se quedaron sin balas, las armas blancas eran la segunda opción.

Con sus dos sables Bobbi le hacía frente a un hombre el doble de su tamaño, la pelea termino con la rubia enterrando ambos filos en el pecho del pirata. La batalla había revivido a Thor, el grandote estaba contento de utilizar las hachas, matando a diestra y siniestra cuanto enemigo se cruzó en su camino. Natasha no era indefensa y sabia pelear muy bien, la primera vez la habían tomado de sorpresa, pero ahora la letal pelirroja logro vengarse arrojando cuchillos que se clavan en el pecho o cuello de los piratas.

ROBBIE-suban y ayuden a nuestra Capitana! (Bobbi, Natasha y Thor subieron) Yo me encargare de ellos. Ustedes sigan cargando los cañones! (los trillizos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha)

Robbie tenía frente a el dos Perros Rabiosos altos y musculosos.

ERIC-podemos ayudarlo!

ROBBIE-continúen con su tarea, yo puedo

Ambos piratas se le venían encima. Con una mano sujetaba su sable y con la otra tomo una gruesa cadena que colgaba de la pared junto a el, enredo una punta en su mano y se la arrojo a uno de ellos atándole los pies y haciéndolo caer. Se enfrentó al otro con su sable y utilizando la táctica favorita de Skye, tomo un cuchillo y se lo arrojo a un pie desestabilizándolo, aprovecho la oportunidad y con el filo de su sable le corto la garganta. El pirata que estaba en el piso no podía desenredar las cadenas así que no tenía más opción que defenderse acostado, lo que le dio a Robbie la ventaja. Lo mato, desenredo la cadena y se la colgó en el hombro. Le dio órdenes a los Koenig de quedarse ahí y subió.

Hasta llegar arriba, Bobbie, Thor y Natasha luchaban con los piratas que intentaban bajar, los filos de las hachas de Thor y los dos sables de la rubia estaban teñidos de rojo. La pelirroja luchaba con un pirata pero apenas se descuidó, Natasha paso alrededor de su cuello una cuerda del violín de Lance y la ajusto hasta que la garganta del pirata se cortó.

Sobre la cubierta la batalla continuaba. Skye y Lance salieron de su escondite y atacaron a los piratas aun en pie, a algunos los redujeron con cuchillos. Skye arrojo uno que se clavó en el cuello y los otros de Lance en el pecho de sus enemigos. Con el resto tuvieron que usar sus sables. La Capitana utilizaba toda su experiencia y no tenía una pizca de piedad por los Perros Rabiosos que la enfrentaban.

Skye escucho a Lance gritar de dolor y cuando giro lo vio caer agarrándose una pierna.

SKYE-Hunter! (no podía llegar a ayudarlo)

Un pirata que estaba cerca de Lance, habría logrado matarlo de no ser por un hacha que se le clavo en la frente.

La ayuda había llegado en forma de hachas que volaban y se clavaban en sus enemigos.

La Capitana sonrió al ver emerger a su gente ilesa. Se acercó a Lance y lo ayudo a levantarse.

LANCE-estoy bien, me dispararon en la pierna (trataba de contener la herida)

Clint bajo del puesto de vigía para unirse a su gente, pero no pudo llegar a ellos porque una bala perdida lo hirió en el lado izquierdo del abdomen.

ROBBIE-Clint está herido!

Estaban rodeados, pero todavía le quedaban granadas.

SKYE-cúbranse!

Rápidamente su tripulación se ocultó como podia, y Thor arrastro a Clint detrás de los barriles.

Las granadas explotaron esparciendo clavos y trozos de cerámica por toda la cubierta. Un Perro Rabioso al que se le habían incrustado varios clavos en el rostro, desesperado y aturdido caminaba por toda la cubierta hasta que cayó por la borda.

Los Perros rabiosos que quedaban estaban mal heridos, acabar con ellos fue sencillo.

En el Madame Hydra Ophelia miraba furiosa, no solo como uno de sus barcos se hundía, sino que Skye y su tripulación habían sobrevivido.

OPHELIA-Acabo de darme cuenta que voy a disfrutar más viéndola morir que si yo la matara (miro a Antón) Vuélala en pedazos (este asintió y le dio a tres barcos la orden de avanzar) llego tu hora Skye

Sobre la cubierta de La Tempestad los agotados piratas trataban de ayudar a los heridos, vendaron la pierna de Lance, pero la herida de Clint era más complicada y necesitaba puntos. Tripp también había sido herido en un hombro, pero aun podía hacer su trabajo.

Vieron como tres barcos se desprendían de la formación. Dos navegaban hacia estribor de La Tempestad y el otro a babor.

LANCE-y ahora qué?

SKYE-Ophelia es muy buena estratega, se lo que ordeno (trago saliva) un barco a babor, el otro a estribor y el ultimo frente a la proa

NATASHA-completamente rodeados

SKYE-aún nos quedan municiones, luchemos hasta el final

TRIPP-Capitana!

Todos miraron hacia donde señalo el timonel, y vieron a lo lejos la silueta de un barco. Skye subió corriendo a la popa y observo con el catalejo.

SKYE-May (sonrió)

Ophelia también había visto el Lady Avenger cruzar la bruma.

OPHELIA-deja que se acerque, la destruiré junto con La Tempestad

ANTON-si Capitana

Skye bajo para darles las buenas noticias a su gente.

SKYE-El Lady Avenger viene hacia aquí

BOBBI-no llegara a tiempo

SKYE-debemos resistir hasta que llegue, junten las armas que puedan y refugiémonos en la artillería. No es lo conveniente pero debemos soltar el ancla (Robbie asintió) Tripp ven!

TRIPP-me quedo aquí!

SKYE-es una orden Antoine!

TRIPP-con todo respeto desobedezco esa orden, no suelte el ancla, nos mantendré en movimiento hasta el último momento! (Skye subió hasta el) Aquí lo importante es que usted sobreviva

SKYE-Tripp…

No pudo seguir hablando porque vio a Clint llegar tambaleándose hasta ellos.

SKYE-que haces?

CLINT-llegue o no May, igual moriré (se sentó respaldándose contra la borda y con manos temblorosas cargaba un mosquete) me quedare aquí y los cubriré lo mejor que pueda

Llena de tristeza Skye abrazo a sus dos amigos, elogio su impecable desempeño y bajo a la cubierta.

Antes que bajaran a la zona de artillería. Y antes que los tres barcos pudieran abrirse para tomar sus respectivas posiciones. De la izquierda asomando entre la espesa bruma hizo su aparición el impresionante Lemurian Star, y de la derecha el Liberty flameando orgulloso la bandera de la Marina se imponía frente al barco enemigo.

Ambos navíos aliados bloquearon el paso de los barcos de Ophelia, protegiendo a La Tempestad.

Sobre la cubierta de esta, todos miraban atónitos.

ROBBIE-Fury?

LANCE-por qué la Marina nos ayuda?

SKYE-Jemma (sonrió) eres increíble

Ante la sorpresa, los barcos pertenecientes a Ophelia viraron a babor, posicionándose frente al Lemurian Star y al Liberty, preparándose para la inevitable batalla.

El Capitán del indestructible galeón le hablo con calma a su gente.

FURY-Caballeros, no ha pasado tanto tiempo, confío en que recuerdan lo que deben hacer (todos asintieron) Primer Oficial Hill haga los honores

HILL-a sus órdenes Capitán, fuego!

El Liberty no se quedó atrás y también desplego todo su poder.

. . . . . .

El Madame Hydra quedo flanqueado solo por dos barcos.

ANTON-que quieres hacer ahora?

OPHELIA-(miraba con una mezcla de furia y asombro la batalla frente a ella) déjame pensar

Mientras tanto el Lady Avenger llego hasta La Tempestad. Estando a la par, May ordeno arrojar los garfios de abordaje para que ambos navíos no se alejaran.

Jemma se abrió paso entre la multitud y corrió hacia la borda.

JEMMA-Skye! (agito sus manos)

SKYE-Jemma!?

ROBBIE-Capitana, tome

Skye tomo la soga que Robbie le dio y en pocos segundos piso la cubierta del otro barco. Jemma no le dio tiempo a soltar la cuerda, la abrazo y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

SKYE-(la envolvió en su brazos) amor mío pensé que no volvería a verte

JEMMA-(la miro) juntas para siempre…recuerdas? (la tomo de las mejillas y le beso todo el rostro)

SKYE-estas bien? (le tomo las manos y miro las muñecas aun vendadas)

JEMMA-si, no duelen mucho

May se acercó a la pareja con una media sonrisa.

SKYE-May por que la dejaste venir?

MAY-porque amenazo mi vida (Skye la miro incrédula)

SKYE-gracias por tu ayuda, así que los Avengers volvieron a reunirse

MAY-una última vez

SKYE-que hace aquí (señalo a Donnie Gill)

MAY-él nos dio la ubicación, estaba muy interesado en ayudar a la mujer que le perdonó la vida (Skye lo miro y asintió y Donnie hizo lo mismo)

SKYE-entonces… terminamos con esto?

MAY-de una buena vez. Deja que parte de mi tripulación pase a tu barco

SKYE-por supuesto

MAY-(le hablo a sus hombres) al estar en La Tempestad seguirán las ordenes de la Capitana Johnson (su gente asintió)

May dio la orden y varios hombres cruzaron al otro barco.

Skye tomo la cuerda con la que había venido, espero a que Jemma se agarrara bien, con su mano libre sujeto a Simmons firmemente por la cintura, y las dos se columpiaron de regreso al barco.

BOBBI-bienvenida Jemma

JEMMA-gracias

SKYE-(soltaron los garfios) Tripp vira a estribor!

JEMMA-que puedo hacer?

SKYE-sube con Tripp y Clint y cúbrete

JEMMA-Skye estoy cansada que me manden a esconderme, no soy indefensa, puedo ayudar

SKYE-se bien lo que puedes hacer, pero recuerda nuestra conversación

JEMMA-(suspiro) bien, al menos dame un arma (Skye le dio dos pistolas)

La Tempestad y el Lady Avenger viraron en distintas direcciones, el plan era rodear la batalla que prácticamente estaba terminada, dando por victoriosos al Lemurian Star y el Liberty, y así llegar hasta Ophelia y el resto de su flota.

Lo que no hacía mucho había sido un paisaje paradisiaco, ahora se había convertido en una zona de guerra. El humo negro tapaba la poca luz natural que quedaba, las lenguas de fuego devoraban vorazmente la madera, y el mar cristalino se oscureció al recibir en sus aguas los restos del naufragio.

El vigía del Madame Hydra informo lo que veía.

-Capitana! Se acercan! (señalo en ambas direcciones)

OPHELIA-prepárense!

ANTON-estamos en medio de los dos barcos más poderosos, y los hombres que los tripulan son los mejores, no podrán llegar a nosotros

OPHELIA-no subestimes a esas dos (lo tomo del cabello acercándolo a su rostro) mátala…y su gente ya no podrá seguir

ANTON-(vio a La Tempestad acercándose) dalo por hecho

Perro Loco tomo una cuerda y se columpio hasta el barco que era capitaneado por Sunil Bakshi.

. . . . . .

Finalmente La Tempestad y el Lady Avenger se ubicaron a la par de los barcos enemigos. Sin perder tiempo los cañones de ambos bandos comenzaron el ataque.

Ophelia miraba desesperada la escena a su alrededor. Frente a ella El Lemurian Star y el Liberty habían volado en pedazos y hundido tres de sus barcos, y los últimos dos que le quedaban estaban siendo atacados sin piedad por Skye y May. Estaba rodeada, furiosa se paseaba por la cubierta pensando la manera de escapar. A los gritos le daba órdenes a su gente.

-Capitana aunque levantemos el ancla, no podremos movernos, estamos rodeados

-Capitana que hacemos? Quiere que pasemos a los otros barcos?

OPHELIA-idiota! Quédense aquí y protéjanme (su subordinado asintió)

El casco de La Tempestad había sido dañado de lado a lado, por lo que debían ser rápidos y listos a la hora de atacar al otro barco. La estrategia en cuanto al uso de las municiones era la misma, solo que al haber más gente podían disparar todos los cañones al mismo tiempo.

La cubierta nuevamente estaba invadida. Pero ahora estaba mejor protegida, más gente desplegada sobre esta, cubriendo espacios estratégicos y necesarios.

En la popa Jemma había disparado ambas pistolas hiriendo a dos piratas. Veía a su esposa pelear y ella estaba desesperada por ayudarla. En medio del caos logro escabullirse y tomo un trabuco, apunto y disparo, la fuerza del retroceso la hizo caer pero de inmediato se puso de pie.

SKYE-(llego a su lado) estas bien? (Jemma asintió) hiciste eso? (ambas miraron el cuerpo del pirata prácticamente separado)

JEMMA-si, déjame ayudarte

SKYE-de acuerdo (la tomo de la mano) No te separes de mí

La morocha le quito dos pistolas y el sable al pirata muerto y se los dio a Jemma. Parecía que ambas habían peleado juntas toda su vida. Coordinaban sus movimientos y solo con mirarse sabían lo que la otra haría. Sin soltarse de las manos, Skye luchaba contra un Perro Rabioso, apenas Jemma vio la oportunidad lo hirió y la Capitana acabo con él.

Mas enemigos se acercaban a ambas, con su mano izquierda la tomo de la cintura y con la mano libre luchaba.

JEMMA-derecha!

Skye la cambio de brazo y rápidamente paso el sable de una mano a otra, por su parte Jemma tomo una de las pistolas del cinturón de Skye y le disparo al pirata que trataba de hacerles frente.

JEMMA-izquierda!

Volvió a cambiarla de brazo y Simmons utilizo la última pistola, pero quedaban dos hombres más.

SKYE-agáchate!

Jemma hizo lo que le dijo y con su sable le hirió al pirata ambas piernas, dándole la ventaja a Skye, que rapidamente le corto la garganta.

SKYE-arriba!

Jemma bloqueo con su sable el ataque del Perro Rabioso y Skye uso el suyo para perforarle el corazón. Volvieron a tomarse de la mano y pasando de un lado a otro continuaron peleando.

Mientras tanto Perro Loco logro pasar a La Tempestad con el único objetivo de matar a Skye. Vio a las dos luchando de espaldas a él. Antón sonrió con maldad, tomo su arma, pero antes que pudiera apuntar, el latigazo de una cadena se la quito de la mano.

ROBBIE-(se paró frente a ambas) quieres llegar a ellas? (sacudía su brazalete) Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi

ANTON-eso no será problema (desenvaino su sable)

Skye termino con sus enemigos y giro buscando a su amigo.

ROBBIE-ve! Yo me encargare de todo aquí (Skye asintió)

La morocha llevo a Jemma hasta la popa donde Tripp, Clint, y Natasha se defendían con todo lo que tenían.

SKYE-tengo que irme, debo llegar al Madame Hydra

JEMMA-ve, haz lo que debes, yo estaré bien

SKYE-(sonrió) eres una mujer magnifica (la tomo de las mejillas y la beso)

JEMMA-te amo

SKYE-te amo (miro a Natasha con seriedad) Protégela

NATASHA-con mi vida

SKYE-Tripp estás haciendo un gran trabajo, mantenlo así, estable

TRIPP-a sus órdenes Capitana

Con una última mirada a Jemma, Skye agarro una cuerda y con un fuerte envión llego a la cubierta enemiga. Para ayudarla detrás de ella llegaron Lance, Bobbie, Thor, Mack y más hombres de May.

BOBBI-Capitana nosotros le limpiamos el camino

SKYE-gracias

THOR-(vio que Mack tenía un trabuco que en la boca terminaba con la hoja de un hacha) me gusta tu arma

MACK-la hice yo mismo

THOR-puedes hacerme una?

MACK-claro (Thor sonrió contento)

Su tripulación le abría el paso, y mientras en La Tempestad, Clint, Pietro, Sam y Bucky les cubrían a todos las espaldas.

Del otro lado Melinda y parte de su tripulación también habían logrado invadir la cubierta enemiga.

Por su parte el Capitán Furia y el Capitán Rogers dieron la orden de virar sus barcos y ubicarse a la par de La Tempestad y el Lady Avenger. No podrían utilizar sus cañones, pero la ayuda humana también era muy necesaria.

En el Lemurian Star la Primer Oficial Hill quedo a cargo, mientras que Fury salto a La Tempestad, se abrió camino entre la pelea y se columpio para llegar junto a Skye.

SKYE-Capitán Furia

FURY-Capitana Johnson (se dieron la mano)

Steve utilizo la misma estrategia, su Primer Oficial Dugan quedo a cargo del Liberty. Y Rogers acompañado por Coulson, y junto a May tomaron la cubierta del barco que pertenecía a Felix Blake.

. . . . . .

En La Tempestad Perro Loco y Robbie continuaban luchando, chocando sus sables y bloqueando los ataques el uno del otro. La herida en la pierna no detenía a Antón de arremeter con todas sus fuerzas contra Reyes.

ANTON-no le temo a La Calavera

ROBBIE-(se descubrió el rostro) quiero que veas la cara de quien va a matarte

Robbie era veloz y utilizaba eso a su favor para contrarrestar la fuerza bruta de Perro Loco. Había logrado clavarle un cuchillo en el hombro pero debido a la cercanía, Antón le dio tres puñetazos en el rostro haciéndolo caer.

ANTON-(se desclavo el cuchillo) necesitas algo más grande para detenerme

Robbie se levantó y con rápidos reflejos le clavo su sable en el estómago.

ROBBIE-(le mostro su arma) como un sable?

Perro Loco tambaleaba y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no caer de rodillas, con una mano intentaba cerrar la herida y con la otra sujetaba su sable.

ANTON-esto no me detendrá (avanzaba hacia él)

Como último recurso Robbie tomo la cadena y la utilizo como una especie de látigo. La arrojo enroscándola alrededor del cuello de Perro Loco y tiro con todas sus fuerzas, se escuchó un crack y cayó al piso sin vida.

ROBBIE-(respiro hondo) bestia bruta desgraciada

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho y vio que tenía un corte profundo, en el fragor de la batalla no se había dado cuenta que Perro Loco lo había herido. Como mejor pudo se vendo y continúo luchando.

. . . . . . .

En el barco del Capitán Sunil Bakshi la batalla no cesaba. Fury y Skye peleaban espalda con espalda.

Por el rabillo del ojo la morocha vio un rostro nuevo luchando junto a ella.

PARKER-Capitana Johnson…déjeme decirle que es un honor conocerla y luchar a su lado

SKYE-gracias. Lo estás haciendo muy bien chico (Peter la miro contento y siguió peleando)

FURY-Skye (esta giro para mirarlo) tenemos muchos heridos! debemos abandonar el barco

SKYE-yo no me iré, puedo llegar al Madame Hydra (Fury la miro pensativo)

FURY-ve! Yo me encargo de Bakshi

Lo mismo sucedía en el barco de Blake. Una vez que May había acabado con su Capitán, esta, Steve y los demás que estaban sanos ayudaban a los heridos a levantarse para evacuar el barco.

En el Madame Hydra Ophelia sabía que llevaba las de perder. Su tripulación la acompañaba, pero aun así se sentía sola, desprotegida y acorralada. Trataba de serenarse y ver con claridad a su alrededor. Su mirada enfoco donde antes habían estado ubicados el Lemurian Star y el Liberty, al moverse, ambos navíos ya no le bloqueaban el paso. Ophelia vio una mínima oportunidad para escapar.

OPHELIA-leven el ancla! (le dio indicaciones a su timonel)

-pero…Capitana…no podremos avanzar completamente

Su timonel tenía razón, había dos barcos en llamas y otro semi hundido, el Madame Hydra chocaría contra los restos corriendo el riesgo de atascarse o dañar el casco. Pero en su desesperación Ophelia no pensaba en esas posibilidades.

OPHELIA-haz lo que te ordeno!

Nuevamente su tripulación acato sus órdenes, y lentamente el Madame Hydra comenzó a avanzar.

Skye vio que intentaba escapar, con su gente cubriéndola corrió por la cubierta, subió a la proa, tomo una soga y logro llegar antes que el Madame Hydra pasara el otro barco por completo.

Aterrizo en la popa y rápidamente elimino al timonel. Trabo el timón, el barco navegaría a la deriva pero derecho.

May vio lo que hizo Skye e inmediatamente tomo posesión del timón, dio la orden de elevar el ancla y le ordeno a los que podían disparar se quedaran para cubrirla. Fury hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Tanto a babor como estribor, Skye tenía las espaldas cubiertas, sus aliados disparaban eliminando a los piratas que quedaban, dejándole el camino libre para llegar a Ophelia.

En ese mismo momento comenzó a llover a cantaros y el viento se hizo más fuerte.

En La Tempestad había muchos heridos y para peor el casco estaba severamente dañado de ambos lados, el viento y las fuertes olas no tardarían en terminar de destruirlo.

Nueva Providencia se veía entre la bruma, la isla estaba a una corta distancia, con un poco de suerte llegarían y depositarían a los heridos en tierra firme.

ROBBIE-debemos llegar a la costa!

JEMMA-y abandonar a Skye!?

ROBBIE-no tenemos opción, nos retiramos o nos hundimos y como está el mar moriremos. Además necesito que ayudes a Bobbie y Lincoln con los heridos (Jemma lo miraba con dudas) escucha…Skye tiene un plan, siempre tiene un plan, no morirá hoy

JEMMA-(respiro hondo) de…de acuerdo

El Liberty y El Lemurian Star también debían retirarse, no por daños, sino por la gran cantidad de hombres gravemente heridos y otros lamentablemente muertos.

Los únicos barcos que quedarían protegiendo a Skye eran los dirigidos por May y Fury, la poca tripulación que quedaba en ambos era suficiente para ayudarla.

. . . . . .

El momento había llegado, en el Madame Hydra solo quedaban Ophelia y Skye.

La Capitana del barco estaba parada en la proa y la morocha en la popa. Ambas bajaron las escalinatas de dichas ubicaciones y se encontraron en el medio de la cubierta.

Skye había regresado al comportamiento que tanto la caracterizaba y que Ophelia conocía bien, rostro inexpresivo y mirada dura y fría.

Ophelia se quitó su chaqueta verde oscuro quedándose solo con una camisa del mismo color pero más claro.

SKYE-nuevamente somos solo tú y yo, y esta vez nadie nos interrumpirá

OPHELIA-ahora si voy a matarte

Por última vez sus sables chocaron sus filos. Luchaban moviéndose por toda la cubierta. Ambas eran rápidas, letales y tenían mucha experiencia. Pero a diferencia de Ophelia, Skye si tenía algo que perder, por lo que debía tener cuidado.

Ophelia descuido la guardia durante unos segundos, suficientes para que Skye alcanzara a herirle una pierna.

La pelea continuaba, la pirata vestida de verde logro tener un mínimo de ventaja y lo utilizo para herir de igual manera a Skye. La morocha toco sus brazos buscando sus mangas, pero recordó que no tenía ninguna de las dos, ante esto Ophelia le sonrió con maldad.

Skye arremetió contra ella con más fuerza. Con el brazo derecho que sostenía el sable le dio un codazo atontándola, y con su mano izquierda le arranco una manga de la camisa y rápidamente se la ato alrededor de la herida.

. . . . . .

Mientras ellas peleaban, La Tempestad, El Liberty, el Lady Avenger y el Lemurian Star habían encallado en las costas de Nueva Providencia. Bajaban a los heridos en restos de madera, restos de las velas o de cualquier otra cosa que resistiera el peso. Thor y Mack acostaron a Clint que aún vivía sobre el derecho del saco azul de Skye, Jemma bajaba a su lado tratando de alguna forma contener la herida. Eric y Billy ayudaban a Lance y Tripp, y Sam colaboraba con Bobbi y Natasha.

Aturdida Jemma miraba el caos a su alrededor y como la blanca arena se teñía de rojo. Escuchaba los gritos desesperados de quienes estaban acostados. Y veía como otros piratas lastimados traían abrazados por la cintura y los hombros a sus compañeros gravemente heridos para darles la ayuda necesaria, muchos pasaban a su lado y caían sin vida.

JEMMA-(se limpió la frente) no podremos salvarlos a todos (miro sus manos sucias de sangre)

Se alegró de ver a Coulson y Fitz bajar sanos y salvos del barco, los abrazo a ambos y continuo con su labor. Un soldado cayó a sus pies y de inmediato Jemma se agacho para ayudarlo.

-es…estoy…casado (le tomo el brazo)

JEMMA-(trato de contener las lágrimas) volverás a verla

Para peor el clima no ayudaba, la lluvia no cesaba y el viento seguía esparciendo el denso humo negro que los cañones habían creado. La situación en esa costa era una verdadera pesadilla.

. . . . . .

La dura pelea, las heridas, el barco navegando errante haciendo difícil el equilibrio, el viento tratando de desestabilizarlas y la torrencial lluvia que golpeaba sus cuerpos las estaba agotando. Pero no se rendían y seguían, llevaron la pelea hacia la proa, subieron los escalones sin separar sus sables. Skye volvía a tener la ventaja, desde ahí pateo a su enemiga haciéndola rodar por los escalones. Ophelia cayó en la cubierta, tirada sobre la madera se agarraba el estómago y miraba a Skye bajar cada escalón igual que lo había hecho esa vez en las escaleras del calabozo.

SKYE-(la miraba con frialdad) levántate

Con dificultad se puso de pie y Skye noto que el comportamiento de Ophelia había cambiado.

La morocha peleaba en calma a diferencia de su contrincante que luchaba desesperada y llena de furia. Fue por esa misma furia ciega que Ophelia logro golpearla en el estómago, reabriendo la herida.

La camisa se estaba empapando de sangre, y al estar consiente los pinchazos de dolor eran insoportables. La herida le hizo ver que ya había sido suficiente, no podía seguir alargando la lucha solo para disfrutar de la desesperación de Ophelia, tenía que acabar con la pelea ahora mismo y para eso debía sacar de su interior a la Capitana violenta que tantos enemigos temían.

Con el sable en una mano y su alfanje en la otra, ataco a Ophelia con todas sus fuerzas ignorando el dolor en su abdomen, sus armas eran imparables y su rival hacia todo lo posible para bloquear los ataques.

Skye le dio dos fuertes golpes en el rostro haciéndola caer.

SKYE-vamos, levántate, quiero hacer esto bien

Con manos temblorosas se limpió el rostro ensangrentado, se puso de pie y continuo peleando. Lo único que podía hacer la Capitana del Madame Hydra era retroceder y tratar de protegerse.

La morocha volvió a golpearla aturdiéndola, Ophelia se defendió como pudo pero no fue suficiente, y Skye logro hacerle un corte en la espalda, su grito de dolor resonó en todo el barco. Cayó sin fuerzas junto al mástil principal. Skye ubico la punta de su sable debajo del mentón de Ophelia y la obligo a levantar el rostro.

SKYE-ponte de pie

Agarrándose del mástil se levantó y para no volver a caerse se apoyó contra este, quedando frente a Skye. Aun tenía agarrado su sable y en un último y desesperado intento, ataco a la morocha que sin problemas bloque su ataque y le quito el arma.

Sin perder tiempo Skye le clavo su sable en el hombro izquierdo, el arma traspaso su cuerpo y se clavó en la madera. Otro grito de dolor escapo de la garganta de Ophelia. A pesar del inmenso dolor, trataba de quitárselo, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

Skye guardo su alfanje, y levanto el sable perteneciente a Ophelia, lo utilizo para sujetar la pierna derecha de su rival contra el mástil.

Ophelia no podía mover su brazo izquierdo, y el derecho no podía hacer nada para quitar las dos armas clavadas en su cuerpo. Skye la tenía atrapada.

SKYE-no importa cuanto lo intentes no podrás desclavarlos. Por cierto…Jemma está viva y sana, fallaste en tu intento por destruirnos (Ophelia la fulmino con la mirada)

Skye camino hasta el mástil donde flameaba la bandera, la arrió y la tomo con una mano. Le quito una pistola a uno de los Perros Rabiosos que estaban muertos, regreso frente a ella, y le apunto a la cabeza.

OPHELIA-esperaste…mucho…este momento, mátame, mátame! (respiraba agitada)

SKYE-una bala sería una muerte rápida para ti (guardo el arma) Por todo el mal que has hecho, te mereces sufrir, te mereces ver la muerte llegar sin poder hacer nada (se acercó a ella) dime que se siente saber que vas a morir? Dime que se siente (la miro de arriba abajo) tener tanto miedo que no paras de temblar? (ante su silencio Skye sonrió)

Sabiendo que Ophelia no iría a ningún lado, Skye bajo a la santabarbara y abrió un barril con pólvora, lo esparció entre los demás barriles, las armas y los cañones. Hizo un fino camino de pólvora desde la zona de artillería, subiendo por la escalera que unía todos los pisos, hasta lo más cerca que podía de la puerta de la cubierta, regreso haciendo el mismo trayecto y soltó el barril vacío en un rincón. Dejo la bandera sobre los barriles, quería asegurarse que no quedaran rastros ni de la bandera del Madame Hydra.

Una vez listo, subió por la escalera y en la cubierta disparo la pistola hacia el comienzo del camino de pólvora.

SKYE-adiós Ophelia (tomo una soga y se subió a la borda)

OPHELIA-vete al infierno!

SKYE-tu primero

Se columpio hasta llegar al barco de May donde la estaban esperando para atraparla, porque había mucha distancia entre ambos navíos.

Mientras tanto, sola en la cubierta, Ophelia intentaba zafarse mirando aterrada hacia la escalera. Sabía los segundos que le tomaba a la chispa recorrer el camino hasta llegar a los demás barriles.

OPHELIA-no!

En la costa la gran explosión tomo a todos por sorpresa.

JEMMA-(había terminado de vendar a un herido) Skye! (corrió a la orilla)

El Madame Hydra exploto llevándose consigo a Ophelia y todo rastro de su reinado de terror.

En el barco que perteneció a Bakshi miraban como las llamas devoraban lo que quedaba de los mástiles y las velas. Fury había observado toda la pelea, estaba orgulloso de como su discípula acabo con Ophelia.

Skye estaba acostada sobre la cubierta del Lady Avenger con May a su lado.

MAY-(miraba la sangre fresca en su abdomen) estas mal herida Skye (miraba el resto de los cortes y su rostro lastimado)

SKYE-solo…llévame con Jemma (May dio la orden de virar)

Jemma estaba de pie firme en la orilla, esperaba que los barcos regresaran. El viento seguía soplando, pero había parado de llover. Al igual que el resto Jemma estaba empapada. Fitz la vio tiritar, se quitó su chaqueta y caminaba hacia ella para ponérsela sobre los hombros, pero Robbie se interpuso en su camino y con una simple mirada le dio a entender que ni lo intentara.

ROBBIE-(se acercó) es de Skye, es lo más seco que encontré (le puso sobre el cuerpo el saco azul de la morocha)

JEMMA-gracias Robbie (paso los brazos por las mangas y se abrazó a la prenda sintiendo en la tela la esencia de su esposa)

Finalmente los barcos anclaron, Jemma veía bajar a todos sus tripulantes, pero Skye no estaba por ningún lado

Uno de los hombres de May caminaba en su dirección, y cuando se movió a un lado, Jemma vio que Skye y May venían en último lugar. Melinda la traía agarrada de la cintura y la morocha se abrazaba a ella.

Jemma corrió hasta su esposa, ver la sangre en su ropa la aterraba.

JEMMA-Skye! (con cuidado la abrazo)

SKYE-oh amor mío (se recargo contra su cuerpo y la envolvió en sus brazos)

JEMMA-(la abrazaba y sostenía con todas sus fuerzas) cuando el barco exploto yo creí (lloraba sobre el hombro de Skye)

SKYE-lo sé, lo siento

JEMMA-(le miro la camisa) se abrieron los puntos? (Skye asintió)

La parte de la tripulación que estaba bien llego junto a su Capitana. Robbie la sostenía de un lado y Jemma del otro.

ROBBIE-cómo todavía estas de pie es un milagro (lentamente caminaban hacia la isla)

SKYE-tengo una buena razón para eso (beso a Jemma) Señor Reyes, bajas?

ROBBIE-lamentablemente muchas, y varios heridos también. Bobbi está segura que Clint sobrevivirá, Lance y Tripp se recuperaran pronto

SKYE-lamento las perdidas, pero me alegra escuchar que nuestros amigos estarán bien. Daños?

ROBBIE-esta vez si llevara tiempo reparar La Tempestad

JEMMA-pero lo primero es curarte, luego comer y por ultimo descansar

THOR-Capitana sé que quizás no es el momento, pero Donnie no va a sobrevivir y quiere verla

SKYE-llévame con el

Donnie estaba acostado sobre la arena, respirando con dificultad. Un sable le había atravesado el pecho, dejando una herida imposible de atender.

Skye ignoro el dolor y se agacho junto a él.

DONNIE-Cap…Capitana…

SKYE-fuiste muy valiente (le tomo la mano) gracias a ti muchos estamos vivos

DONNIE-gracias. Ten…go mie…do

SKYE-vas a estar bien (trato de sonar convincente)

DONNIE-(asintió) ok

Su respiración se volvió más aguda y errática, y pronto Skye sintió que la mano que sostenía la suya ya no la sujetaba con fuerza.

La morocha acomodo el brazo de Donnie junto a su cuerpo y con dos dedos le cerró los parpados.

SKYE-solo un chico (susurro para sí misma)

Se puso de pie y se abrazó a Jemma para sostenerse y también para consolarla, porque Simmons era un mar de lágrimas.

La gente que vivía cerca de la costa se acercó para asistir a los heridos. Estaban acostumbrados a atender piratas heridos que pisaban su isla en busca de ayuda.

Nueva Providencia era una isla sin ley igual que Tortuga. Pero en medio de piratas y bandidos vivian buenas personas que finalmente estarían tranquilos ahora que los Perros Rabiosos estaban muertos.

Los heridos de gravedad fueron trasladados y resguardados bajo techo, ya que las inclemencias del tiempo no ayudaban a su recuperación.

Elena Rodríguez era por así decirlo la líder de la resistencia contra los Perros Rabiosos, luchando incansablemente contra la esclavitud que los crueles piratas impusieron sobre su gente. A modo de agradecimiento, la valiente mujer le ofreció a Skye su humilde casa para que descansara todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

La tripulación de Skye pidió pasar la noche en el mismo lugar que su Capitana, a lo que Elena acepto gustosa. Las tripulaciones del Liberty, y el Lady Avenger se habían separado para dormir en diferentes casas, mientras que Fury y su gente dormirían en el Lemurian Star, porque el barco apenas estaba dañado.

Antes de ser atendida, Skye se aseguró que su tripulación, en especial Clint estaban bien y todos tenían para comer. Elena le había dado a la pareja su habitación para que descansaran. Skye estaba acostada y Jemma a su lado preparaba todo para desinfectar y coser las heridas. Vertió ron sobre la zona e inmediatamente Skye le quito la botella y bebió un largo sorbo para apaciguar el dolor. Iluminándose con el único farol que había en la habitación, cosió las heridas y cortó el hilo con los dientes. Para cubrirlas tomo trozos de tela, envolvió su pierna con uno, y el otro trozo lo paso alrededor del cuerpo de Skye e hizo un pequeño nudo a un costado.

JEMMA-listo. Ahora (desprendía los botones de la camisa para quitársela completamente)

SKYE-me gusta hacia dónde va esto (sus manos alcanzaron ropa de Jemma)

JEMMA-(sonrió y se las corrió) no me refiero a eso, voy a terminar de limpiarte

Con un trapo mojado limpiaba la sangre del rostro, cuello, pecho y brazos de su esposa. Skye la observaba con adoración en su mirada.

SKYE-nos casamos hace unas horas y no consumamos nuestro matrimonio

JEMMA-ya habrá tiempo para eso más adelante

SKYE-más adelante todo se complicara

JEMMA-no iré a ningún lado

Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió su conversación. Jemma se levantó a abrir y del otro lado estaba Elena con comida para ambas.

JEMMA-muchas gracias por ayudarnos (tomo los cuencos)

ELENA-muchas gracias a ustedes. Les traeré ropa limpia para que se cambien

JEMMA-se lo agradezco (espero a que se marchara y cerró la puerta)

A pesar que estaba hambrienta, Skye trato de controlarse y esta vez sí uso los cubiertos. A los pocos minutos Elena regreso con ropa y se llevó los cuencos para reponer la comida.

Un rato después sus estómagos estaban llenos y la morocha se había cambiado por ropa limpia.

JEMMA-descansa (la beso) yo tomare un baño

La bañera cerca de la cama estaba lista para ser usada. Jemma se desvestía frente a Skye, con la mirada de su esposa recorriendo su cuerpo. El efecto de luz y sombra que provocaba el farol convertía el cuerpo de Jemma en una obra de arte y la morocha estaba completamente embelesada.

SKYE-puedo hacerte compañía?

JEMMA-no, porque no puedes mojar la vendas

SKYE-quiero tocar a mi esposa

JEMMA-como tienes energía para eso en tu estado?

SKYE-eres hermosa, y te estas desvistiendo frente a mí. Mis ojos no están heridos sabes?

Jemma sonrió y se metió dentro de la bañera, sumergiéndose por completo para poder mojar su cabello. Saco un brazo hacia afuera, Skye estiro el suyo y se tomaron de la mano.

JEMMA-con todo lo ocurrido me olvide de contarte algo muy importante

SKYE-(la miro curiosa) dime

Simmons acomodo su mano libre sobre el borde de la bañera y apoyo su mentón sobre esta, mirando hacia su esposa.

JEMMA-por accidente…encontré el tesoro

SKYE-que? Cómo? (su rostro era una mezcla de expresiones)

JEMMA-el piso de la habitación de Red Skull se hundió, así lo encontré, es como una especie de túnel, primero vi muchas botellas de ron y luego el tesoro

SKYE-que hay?

JEMMA-baúles y baúles con monedas de oro y algunas joyas

SKYE-somos ricas

JEMMA-más que ricas, por lo que vi, puedes comprar todo el Caribe si así lo quieres

Skye comenzó a reír contagiando a Jemma.

SKYE-(se agarró el estómago) eres magnifica (con dificultad se puso de pie y fue hasta ella) te amo (la tomo de las mejillas y la beso)

JEMMA-te amo

La morocha agarro una silla y la ubico junto a la cabecera de la bañera y se sentó.

El beso que compartían era apasionado, los labios de Skye dejaron la boca de Jemma para beber con su lengua las gotas de agua de su cuello.

Jemma olvido toda idea de regañar a Skye cuando sintió como las manos de esta acariciaban sus senos. Simmons se aferró al borde de la bañera y giro su rostro para besarla y así acallar los gemidos de ambas.

Sin dejar de acariciar su piel, fue bajando a donde más quería tocarla. Al sentir su mano entre sus piernas, Jemma las separo dándole lugar a Skye para que la tocara. Apenas la sintió dentro una de sus manos se aferró al brazo con el que su esposa la acariciaba y con la otra mano se abrazó al cuello de Skye acercándola lo más que podía, mojándole el cabello.

Las caricias de la morocha en sus senos y dentro de ella provocaban que Jemma moviera su cuerpo salpicando agua que era absorbida por el piso de madera.

Estaba muy cerca y Skye podía sentirlo. Simmons soltó su brazo y la tomo de una mejilla y Skye la abrazo por la espalda, acompañando los últimos espasmos.

Agotada Jemma recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa, Skye la envolvió en sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y su mejilla.

SKYE-(bajo su cabeza para besar su cabello) te amo (dijo sin aliento)

Escucho que Jemma le respondió de la misma manera y sonrió. Skye sentía que su piel ardía, necesitaba que su esposa la tocara, pero los pinchazos en su cuerpo le recordaron que no estaba en plenas condiciones para eso. Así que el momento que compartieron juntas por ahora debía ser suficiente.

JEMMA-(levanto su cabeza) tu cuerpo está muy caliente y estas temblando (la miro preocupada)

SKYE-(rio) shh estoy bien, es solo que me encantas

JEMMA-(sonrió) es hora que descanses

Se habían acostado en la cama, Jemma estaba desnuda, con su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de Skye y abrazándola por la cintura con cuidado de no tocar las heridas. La morocha la acariciaba, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, y deleitándose con los suspiros que Jemma dejaba escapar sobre su cuello.

SKYE-(susurro) por favor discúlpame

JEMMA-por qué?

SKYE-te puse en peligro y casi mueres. Y luego cuando el barco exploto creíste que me había pasado algo malo. Te pido disculpas y te prometo que no volverá a pasar

JEMMA-(beso su cuello) lo sé, pero me case con una pirata…

SKYE-sobre eso…

Jemma abrió los ojos y Skye noto como el cuerpo de Simmons pasó de estar relajado a estar tenso en segundos.

JEMMA-(se apoyó sobre sus codos para mirarla) que me quieres decir?

SKYE-la hija del gobernador se casó con la pirata más buscada del Caribe. Si nunca vuelves a Port Royal viviremos en guardia, esperando a que la Marina aparezca de la nada, nos ataque y te lleve de regreso.

JEMMA-y si vienes conmigo Talbot te colgara (de solo pensarlo se le helaba la sangre) iré sola

SKYE-no te dejare ir sola, estoy más que dispuesta a enfrentarme a las consecuencias

JEMMA-esas consecuencias podrían separarnos para siempre. Déjame hablar con el Capitán Rogers, aceptó ayudarnos contra Ophelia, creo que podrá entender esta situación

Skye no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, Steve era un soldado y por lo tanto la morocha no confiaba en él. Pero sí confiaba en Jemma, y si ella decía que podía hacerle ver al Capitán la verdad, le creía.

Trataron de volver a relajarse y conciliar el sueño.

. . . . . . .

Era de noche cuando Skye despertó, Jemma dormía a su lado, aun abrazándola por la cintura. Suavemente le corrió el brazo, y moviéndose lentamente para que su herida no le generara más dolor se levantó. Se asomó por la ventana y por la posición de la luna se dio cuenta que era la media noche. Y para mejor la tormenta había pasado.

SKYE-Jem (le acaricio una mejilla)

JEMMA-mmm Skye, que sucede? (se sentó en la cama)

SKYE-nada, tranquila. Es media noche y hay algo que mi tripulación y el resto debemos hacer

JEMMA-que cosa? (se levantó y buscaba su ropa)

SKYE-despedir según nuestras tradiciones a nuestros compañeros, se llama despedida pirata. Eres mi esposa, tienes que acompañarme

JEMMA-por supuesto

Salieron de la habitación y Skye despertó a su gente. La Capitana le explico a Clint que su condición era entendible y no había problema que no participara. Pero el testarudo vigía insistió que podía levantarse, ayudándose con Thor se puso de pie y siguieron a sus compañeros. Una vez afuera se reunieron con Fury y su tripulación y May y sus hombres.

Cerca de la casa de Elena había una mesa de madera, corrieron las sillas y se pararon alrededor. La despedida consistía en llenar con ron pequeños vasos de vidrio, cada vaso representaba a un pirata caído. Los Capitanes hacían el primer honor, luego continuaba el Primer Oficial, el Segundo Oficial y después el resto de la tripulación.

A excepción de Robbie y los Koenig, Skye había perdido a toda su gente. Así que su nueva tripulación haría los honores.

SKYE-(tomo el vaso y lo levanto) Ace Peterson (bebió el trago)

ROBBIE-(imito la acción de su Capitana) Joey Gutierrez (bebió el contenido)

Uno por uno fueron nombrando a toda la tripulación de La Tempestad que había muerto a manos de Ophelia. Jemma no participo pero se mantuvo al lado de Skye apoyándola durante todo el ritual.

Luego fue el turno de May. Y por último Fury.

En la segunda y última parte de la despedida cada Capitán escribía en una hoja de papel los nombres de cada miembro, enrollaban el papel y lo guardaban en la botella vacía que habían utilizado para llenar los vasos. Además del papel, también podían poner un distintivo, para quien encontrara la botella supiera de que se trataba.

Cada Capitán acompañado de su tripulación se dirigió a distintas costas de la isla.

Skye enrollo el papel y con cuidado lo paso por el pico de la botella. Su pañuelo con el mismo dibujo que la bandera de La Tempestad se lo había dado a ese niño en Tortuga, así que Robbie desato el suyo y lo guardo junto al papel. Antes que sellaran la botella, Jemma pregunto si también podía agregar algo, a lo que Skye le aseguro que sí. Desprendió un collar que terminaba en una medallita de oro y la tomo entre sus dedos.

JEMMA-lo tengo desde que era una niña, es mi collar favorito (lo dejo caer dentro de la botella)

SKYE-gracias Jemma (le beso la mano que había guardado el collar)

La sellaron y caminaron por la orilla hasta que el agua les llego a las rodillas.

SKYE-(miro la botella) hasta tiempos mejores, adiós amigos míos

Se la dio a Robbie y este la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas, escucharon cuando toco el agua, esperaron en silencio unos minutos y luego regresaron al interior de la isla.

SKYE-(la tomo de la mano) los piratas rara vez tenemos un funeral apropiado, la mayoría de las veces morimos en el mar, así que esta es nuestra única manera de despedirnos, de dejarlos ir

JEMMA-es una ceremonia triste pero hermosa

May y Fury venían a su encuentro. Skye y Robbie aún no habían tenido oportunidad de saludarlos y agradecerles la ayuda.

SKYE-Fury (este abrazo a ambos) pensábamos que estabas muerto

FURY-tratemos que se siga creyendo eso

ROBBIE-que sucedió?

FURY-estaba planeando retirarme, pero sabía que nunca estaría completamente tranquilo, la Marina siempre nos buscaría. Cuando esa tormenta nos tomó por sorpresa, fue la excusa perfecta. Nos refugiamos en la isla Triskelion, un verdadero paraíso, hermosas mujeres, ron inagotable, más todo el oro que habíamos robado durante años. No queríamos irnos. Como estábamos exhaustos de tantas batallas, compre la isla, y ahora nadie pone un pie ahí si yo no lo permito. Vivimos tranquilos.

SKYE-no podría esperar menos de ti

ROBBIE-te arriesgaste a salir por nosotros?

FURY-por supuesto. Llego a mis oídos que Daisy Johnson y Robbie Reyes habían muerto. Una parte de mi sabía que no podía ser cierto. Así que navegue hasta Tortuga, busque a May y ella me conto todo. Al saber la verdad no iba a dejar a mis mejores discípulos luchar solos

SKYE-gracias señor

ROBBIE-gracias (Nick asintió)

SKYE-May de verdad aprecio que hayas dejado Tortuga para ayudarnos y que reunieras a tus hombres

MAY-eres importante para mi Skye, por eso no te mate cuando pisaste mi bodegón (Skye sonrió) Pero como te dije, es la última vez que comando a mi tripulación, son buenos hombres, aún tienen deseos de luchar, creo que es hora que tengan una Capitana nueva

SKYE-(la miro sorprendida) sería un honor

MAY-gracias

Los heridos seguían doloridos, todos en general estaban exhaustos, necesitaban más horas de descanso.

Postergaron toda charla hasta el amanecer. El alba traería consigo muchos asuntos que debían resolver, en especial que sucedería con Jemma y Skye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Al amanecer todos los piratas que podían levantarse, lo hicieron. Tenían por delante un día lleno de trabajo. La Tempestad debía ser reparada completamente. El Lady Avenger tenía menos daños en su casco y sobre cubierta. Y el Lemurian Star estaba prácticamente intacto.

Cuando Skye, May y Fury acompañados por sus tripulaciones llegaron a la costa donde estaban varados sus navíos, vieron que el Capitán Rogers y sus hombres ya estaban trabajando en el Liberty. Algunos habitantes de la isla ayudaban a los soldados y otros se acercaban con suministros que habían sacado de los dos barcos que quedaban de los Perros Rabiosos, ambas naves fueron completamente saqueadas y prácticamente desarmadas por Elena y el resto de la gente.

Al verlos, Steve fue a su encuentro. Su leal Primer Oficial Dugan, Coulson y varios hombres lo siguieron.

STEVE-buen día

FURY-buen día Capitán Rogers

Jemma lo saludo pero May y Skye solo asintieron. Steve se acercó a Skye e inmediatamente esta se puso a la defensiva, Robbie se paró a su lado, y su gente estaba lista para actuar.

STEVE-Johnson (Skye lo interrumpió)

SKYE-soy Capitana Johnson para ti

STEVE-Capitana Johnson creo que tenemos unos asuntos que conversar

SKYE-muy bien

STEVE-señorita Simmons si puede esperarnos (Skye volvió a interrumpirlo)

SKYE-Jemma ahora es libre, ustedes ya no pueden decirle lo que puede o no hacer

STEVE-mis disculpas a ambas (Jemma sonrió pero Skye lo miraba seria) donde podemos hablar?

JEMMA-por aquí Capitán (le hizo señas que la siguiera)

SKYE-señor Reyes comiencen por el cuerpo de Perro Loco, no quiero su presencia tanto tiempo en mi barco

ROBBIE-si Capitana

Elena había regresado a su casa para cuidar a Clint. Jemma le pregunto si podían conversar ahí y la mujer acepto.

ELENA-Capitana Johnson si me lo permite quisiera colaborar en su barco

SKYE-por supuesto

ELENA-gracias (los dejo solos)

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Skye y Jemma al lado, y Steve enfrente de ellas. La morocha se respaldó contra la silla, se cruzó de brazos y miro a Rogers desafiante.

STEVE-Capitana Johnson, usted y yo hemos elegido caminos completamente diferentes, pero aun así tenemos algo en común (Skye lo escuchaba pensativa) Ambos luchamos incansablemente por lo que creemos. Por eso necesito que entienda que tengo ordenes que cumplir, y la primera es regresar a la señorita Simmons a Port Royal (Jemma se acomodó nerviosa en su silla)

SKYE-(miro a Jemma de reojo) y cuál es la segunda?

STEVE-que debía matarla a usted apenas la viera (Skye instintivamente coloco su mano sobre el puño de su sable) Pude haberlo hecho cuando la rodee a usted y Ophelia en Tortuga. Matarla y encontrar por mis propios medios a la señorita Simmons

SKYE-pero sigo aquí, así que…

STEVE-yo también sigo aquí. Al parecer ambos somos justos, y no matamos sin una razón. Soy un soldado y usted una pirata, somos enemigos y en una situación diferente esta conversación jamás habría existido. Y sé que no será fácil, pero necesitamos trabajar juntos y confiar el uno en el otro

SKYE-por qué debería confiar en usted

STEVE-porque su esposa confía en mi

Ambas se miraron y Jemma le hablo con la mirada, lentamente Skye levanto su mano del sable.

SKYE-(se acercó a la mesa apoyando sus brazos sobre la madera y enlazo sus manos sobre esta) que saca usted de todo esto Capitán? Quitarle el puesto a Talbot?

STEVE-No me interesa la burocracia, soy un solado, un marino, mi lugar está en el mar. Créame cuando le digo que no tengo intenciones de lastimarla o apresarla, no cuando me perdono la vida, o cuando su tripulación ayudo a mis hombres heridos a llegar a la playa

SKYE-los piratas también tenemos honor Capitán Rogers, y quien sea que luche a nuestro lado tiene nuestro respeto, por eso mi gente los ayudo. En cuanto a la primera orden, tengo mis reservas

JEMMA-yo también, si regreso nunca más podre volver contigo (tomo a Skye de la mano)

STEVE-yo puedo encargarme de eso

SKYE-ya te dije que no iras sola, correré el riesgo

JEMMA-yo no, Talbot te colgara apenas te vea

STEVE-y yo no podre protegerla

Skye quería responderle que es perfectamente capaz de protegerse ella misma, pero no quería crear una discusión absurda.

STEVE-mi plan es llevarla solo a usted (señalo a Jemma) durante el viaje nos pondremos de acuerdo sobre qué decir de lo ocurrido, que no fue secuestrada y que Ophelia asesino al Capitán Mace. Redactare un informe liberándola a usted (miro a Skye) de todos los cargos que pueda, y luego, señorita Simmons la sacare de incognito de Port Royal

JEMMA-(Skye pensaba el plan de Steve) su idea se escucha perfecta aquí en la tranquilidad de esta casa, pero el palacio estará repleto de guardias y soldados, al igual que las costas, será imposible escapar

STEVE-Coulson me dijo que me ayudara y mis hombres también

SKYE-que tanto confía en sus hombres Capitán

STEVE-con mi vida, solo siguen mis órdenes, le aseguro que ninguno de ellos hablara (Skye asintió)

JEMMA-(suspiro) no lo sé Capitán Rogers, no estoy segura que de resultado

SKYE-yo creo que podría funcionar (Jemma la miro sorprendida) Pero no importa lo que la hija del gobernador o el mejor Capitán de la Marina declaren, Talbot nunca estará conforme y me dará caza igual. Por eso usted declarara…que Daisy Johnson…murió en batalla

JEMMA-(abrió los ojos como platos) que?

SKYE-(la miro) es la única forma para que vivamos tranquilas. Piénsalo mi amor, que yo esté muerta significa que ningún soldado nos perseguirá, Tortuga y Nueva Providencia guardaran bien el secreto, y cuando Talbot se entere ya será demasiado tarde, nunca nos encontraran

Golpearon la puerta y Dugan se asomó.

DUGAN-disculpe Capitán necesito hablarle un momento, es sobre su barco

STEVE-por supuesto (se puso de pie) discúlpenme (ambas asintieron)

Cuando Steve salió de la habitación, Jemma se levantó de su asiento, claramente nerviosa.

JEMMA-lo que me preocupa es no solo que estés de acuerdo, sino que…quizás…no pueda volver contigo

SKYE-(se levantó y la tomo de las mejillas) yo también estoy preocupada por eso, no quiero que nos separemos, no quiero enviarte sola. Pero te aseguro Jemma que si no pudieras escapar, te iría a buscar y al diablo las consecuencias

JEMMA-(apoyo su frente sobre el pecho de Skye y esta la abrazo) no digas eso, no imagino mi vida sin ti

SKYE-yo tampoco. No me agrada el plan de Steve, pero no tenemos muchas opciones. Me guste o no debo confiar en él, es el único que puede ayudarnos

Jemma levanto la cabeza para mirarla y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos color miel y rodaron por sus mejillas. Delicadamente Skye las seco con su pulgar.

SKYE-aún tenemos muchos días para estar juntas (Jemma asintió y la beso)

Amor y pasión era lo que sus labios emanaban cada vez que se besaban. Se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían, olvidándose donde estaban.

Se separaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Jemma desvió la mirada sonrojada y Skye miro enojada a Steve.

STEVE-(se aclaró la garganta) si prefieren…podemos continuar esta charla luego

SKYE-si, porque debo ir con mi tripulación

Rogers espero a que salieran y cerró la puerta.

Se dirigían hacia La Tempestad cuando Jemma la detuvo.

JEMMA-y que pasara con tu reputación?

SKYE-es como te dije, Tortuga y el resto de la parte pirata del Caribe sabrá la verdad, pero honestamente es lo que menos me importa porque yo moriría por ti, al menos déjame que lo haga de esta manera

JEMMA-(le tomo la mano y continuaron caminando) veo que cada vez te sientes más cómoda para expresar tus sentimientos

SKYE-una hermosa mujer me enseño que es mejor expresarse hablando (Jemma rio) aunque tendrás que darme tiempo para que me acostumbre, no me será fácil controlarme de cortarle la garganta a quien sea que te mire mal

JEMMA-(sonrió) lo se

Por más que Skye dijera que se sentía bien y por mucho que deseara trabajar junto a su tripulación, su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones y aunque le pesara tuvo que quedarse haciendo reposo.

Elena y otras personas ayudaban a arreglar La Tempestad, les llevaría unos días, pero el barco quedaría como nuevo, listo para volver a navegar.

Por su parte Jemma continuo atendiendo a los heridos, cambiando nuevamente los vendajes, cociendo algún punto que se había soltado y demás. Se estaban recuperando bien, Jemma era positiva que para cuando los navíos pudieran zarpar, los heridos podrían abordar sus barcos y navegar sin problemas.

. . . . . .

Almorzaban sobre la cubierta de La Tempestad. Skye presidía la punta de la mesa de madera con Jemma sentada a su lado, y Robbie ubicado a su derecha. Veía comer a su tripulación, todos estaban hambrientos por lo que no había mucho dialogo. Lance tenía en cada mano una pata de pollo, y comía un poco de cada una. Clint creía que era sigiloso cuando intentó robarle un trozo de pollo a Bobbi del plato, la rubia lo vio y rápidamente saco un cuchillo y se lo clavo entre medio de los dedos índice y mayor.

BOBBI-la próxima vez te perforo la mano (todos reían y sonriendo Clint se corrió) estoy guardando ese trozo para el final

Skye los observaba y sonreía para sí misma, tenía una gran noticia que darles y esta le quemaba la lengua, ya quería ver las reacciones.

SKYE-todos ustedes son buenos amigos míos (hicieron silencio cuando comenzó a hablar) les pedí ayuda y a cambio una buena paga, cuando perdí todo se quedaron junto a mí por lealtad (todos asintieron) A excepción de los hombres que ya me acompañaban, necesito saber quiénes se quedaran conmigo y quienes seguirán su camino

TRIPP-(él y Bobbi se miraron y asintieron) nos quedamos con usted Capitana

SKYE-bien. Morse usted será mi segunda oficial

BOBBI-será un honor Capitana

Skye miro a Clint esperando una respuesta.

CLINT-soy muy buen vigía. Esta vez me quedo con usted hasta el final

LANCE-yo también me quedo, tocare música para usted el día entero

SKYE-muy bien señores. Thor antes eras Capitán, entiendo si no quieres estar bajo mis ordenes

THOR-me dio una nueva oportunidad, quiero seguir luchando a su lado, además la comida y la bebida es abundante (Skye sonrió)

SKYE-más tarde firmaran el pacto (todos asintieron) Nat?

NATASHA-sabes que no puedo quedarme (Skye asintió comprensiva) además cada vez que arriben en Tortuga necesitaran un lugar para descansar. Y siempre puedo volver a salvarte el trasero (la morocha rio ante el comentario)

SKYE-igual recibirás tu paga (Natasha la miro confundida)

NATASHA-perdiste todo tu riqueza y con el oro de Jemma compraste el arsenal

SKYE-hay algo que deben saber, su lealtad tiene su recompensa (miro a Jemma) haz los honores (la miraron expectantes)

JEMMA-el tesoro de Red Skull es real, lo encontré, hay suficiente para comprar todo el Caribe

Ante la sorpresa Thor soltó la botella de Ron que tenía en una mano. Lance comenzó a reír. Y los demás estaban tan sorprendidos que no sabían que hacer primero, si reír, festejar o embriagarse por la alegría.

SKYE-esas son las reacciones que esperaba. La isla nos queda de paso, iremos apenas La Tempestad este lista

CLINT-y si alguien va en busca del tesoro, vayamos ahora en un barco prestado

SKYE-no, primero todo el mundo ya sabe que ese oro es una leyenda. Y segundo, el panel del tesoro está destruido, tener toda esa riqueza estando varados es peligroso, las personas de aquí han sido muy amables, pero semejante tesoro puede torcer cualquier alma (su gente asintió de acuerdo)

THOR-entonces que esperamos? Pongámonos a trabajar ahora mismo

ERIC-más pronto terminemos, más pronto seremos ricos

BOBBIE-buena idea

No habían terminado de comer, pero eso ya no les importaba. Se levantaron de sus asientos y cada uno se dirigió a la zona que estaba arreglando.

ROBBIE-que bien guardado lo tenías (la miraba sonriendo)

SKYE-(apoyo una mano en su hombro) no podía esperar para contártelo amigo

ROBBIE-y por cierto, fue una buena manera de incentivarlos para que trabajen sin parar

SKYE-(sonrió) me leíste la mente (riendo Robbie fue a su puesto)

JEMMA-eres una verdadera líder

SKYE-no hace falta gritarles o maltratarlos, sino de buscar la forma correcta para darles ordenes (Jemma sonrió y la beso) Tengo que hablar sobre el tesoro con May y Nick, les debemos la vida, se merecen una parte

JEMMA-por supuesto amor

Bajaron por la escalerilla y fueron en busca de los otros Capitanes. Como era de esperarse May trabajaba a la par de su tripulación. Y la gente de Fury ya había terminado de reparar los mínimos daños.

FURY-Skye justo iba a ir a buscarte, el Lemurian Star está listo para navegar

SKYE-es el adiós?

FURY-por ahora, pero siempre puedes visitarme

SKYE-lo hare. Señor…gracias por arriesgarse para ayudarnos

FURY-lo haría una y mil veces, tú y Robbie son mis mejores discípulos y claramente han superado al maestro. No creo que vuelvan a necesitarme, pero por si acaso…Isla Triskelion (Skye asintió)

SKYE-antes que se vaya hay algo que ambos deben saber. El tesoro de Red Skull es real, Jemma lo encontró (esta sonrió)

FURY-vaya sorpresa

May no dijo nada, pero su rostro mostraba asombro.

SKYE-una parte les pertenece

FURY-Skye en los años que llevo como pirata robe 400 barcos, aun después de muerto seguiré siendo rico. Ese oro es tuyo

SKYE-de acuerdo. May?

MAY-no escogí esta vida por el oro, sino por la libertad. Solo acepto una bolsa con monedas

SKYE-todo un cofre (May la miro seria) Vamos a tener un problema?

MAY-tienes muchos deseos de luchar conmigo, verdad? (le pregunto con media sonrisa)

SKYE-no tienes idea

MAY-tendrás que seguir esperando, acepto el cofre

SKYE-bien (ambas se dieron la mano)

Skye sabía que May solo aceptaba el oro para no darle el gusto de enfrentarse a ella.

Nick se despidió de Robbie, y junto a Skye acompañaron a su mentor a la costa, donde un bote lo llevaría hasta su barco.

NICK-estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes

S/R-gracias Capitán

Cuando Fury estaba a mitad camino de su barco, Skye y Robbie regresaron a sus labores.

. . . . . .

Varios días después, los tres navíos ya estaban listos para zarpar.

STEVE-las veré en el punto de encuentro

JEMMA-si Capitán

STEVE-quiero agradecerle señorita Simmons todo lo que hizo por mis hombres, mi timonel Roberts me dijo que le salvo la vida y le prometió que volvería a ver a su esposa (Jemma sonrió emocionada)

Era el turno de saludar a Coulson, su fiel escolta la abrazo apretándola contra su cuerpo.

COULSON-cuídate

JEMMA-estoy en buenas manos

COULSON-(miro a Skye) lo se

Phil saludo a Skye, y Jemma se acercó a Fitz. La despedida era algo incomoda porque Leo no sabía cómo debía actuar estando Skye tan cerca.

FITZ-quiero que sepas que deseo de todo corazón tu felicidad Jemma, y sin segundas intenciones siempre estaré para ayudarte en lo que necesites

JEMMA-lo sé, yo te prometo lo mismo, gracias por todo Fitz (intento abrazarlo pero Leo dudo) Fitz puedes abrazarme no va a matarte

FITZ-mmm ok (se regalaron un cálido abrazo)

Jemma acompaño a Fitz y Coulson hasta el bote. Desde la distancia Fitz saludo a Skye con la mano y esta le devolvió el gesto con la cabeza.

El Capitán Rogers había partido, pero May y Skye aun debían resolver un último asunto.

Antes de regresar a Tortuga, debían acordar el pacto en el cual la tripulación de Melinda se uniría a Skye. No era como comprar esclavos. El primer punto del código de conducta pirata decía que todos los hombres tienen voz y voto. El pirata que no aceptara tal acuerdo, pagaría una generosa suma de dinero y así quedaría libre.

Skye estaba de pie firme frente a su tripulación y los hombres de Melinda, desenrollo un papel y comenzó a leer las once pautas del código que Nick Fury había creado. Entre los puntos se encontraban las normas de convivencia. La prohibición de juegos de cartas o dados por dinero. La especificación de la jerarquía para repartir el botín. La prohibición de niños menores de doce años. Y demás reglas.

SKYE-(enrollo el papel) y yo tengo dos reglas más que exijo. Primero: la limpieza humana y del barco. Y la regla de oro: en un asalto queda estrictamente prohibido asesinar civiles, marineros o soldados. Las mujeres y los niños quedan fuera de cualquier clase de maltrato (caminaba frente a ellos imponiendo su presencia) No tolerare insubordinaciones de ningún tipo, si alguien rompe la segunda regla, inmediatamente será castigado con la muerte. Quien se sienta capaz de respetar y obedecer estas normas y trabajar bajo mi mando, que dé un paso al frente

La mujer y los hombres que la escuchaban dieron un paso al frente al mismo tiempo.

SKYE-muy bien, juren y firmen el acuerdo.

La solemnidad del juramento ante el escrito consistía en poner una mano en una botella de ron y la otra sobre un hacha de abordaje. Y luego firmaban con su nombre.

Entre su nueva tripulación se encontraban varios conocidos por Skye y los demás. Alphonso Mackenzie, Lincoln Campbell, Sam Wilson, Pietro Maximoff, Bucky Barnes, Scott Lang, Peter Quill, T Challa, Luke Cage y Danny Rand. Y dos nuevos y jóvenes rostros, Peter Parker y Vijay Nadeer.

Sam Wilson mantendría el puesto de navegante, y ya había sido acordado que Tripp y Peter Quill se dividirían el puesto de timonel.

La antigua tripulación de May navegaría por última vez en el Lady Avenger acompañando a su Capitana de regreso a casa. Y una vez que arribaran en Tortuga, con todas sus pertenencias pasarían a La Tempestad.

Ambas Capitanas se despidieron de Elena y el resto de las personas que las había ayudado.

May zarpo con rumbo a Tortuga, y Skye se dirigió hacia la Isla de las Calaveras.

. . . . . .

Jemma los guio hasta el lugar del tesoro. Se asomaron por el hueco y vieron la cama destruida y varias botellas de ron.

BOBBI-como lograste subir?

JEMMA-con mucha paciencia

Skye salto primero aterrizando en la cama y desde arriba Robbie ayudo a bajar a Jemma, su tripulación las siguió rápidamente.

THOR-miren todo este ron fresco (tomo una botella)

JEMMA-había más pero las use para hacer la fogata

THOR-quemaste el ron (Jemma asintió con timidez)

LANCE-cómo pudiste quemar el ron

SKYE-calma, aún hay suficiente. Jemma muéstrame hacia donde (con su mano Simmons le indico el camino)

No podían creer lo que tenían frente a ellos. Thor bajo varios baúles y detrás había muchos más, el fin de la pared no se veía. Los festejos y gritos de alegría llenaron el estrecho espacio. Les llevo tiempo romper los candados de hierro forjado, pero el esfuerzo tiene su recompensa, abrieron los baúles, y también estaban llenos de monedas de oro y joyas. Skye tomo una fina cadena de oro, el dije era un diamante.

SKYE-(se acercó a Jemma) este es tuyo mi amor, para que tengas un nuevo collar favorito

Con elegancia Jemma recogió su cabello y Skye pasó el colgante alrededor de su cuello.

JEMMA-(lo miraba) me encanta, gracias amor (Skye sonrió y le beso la nuca)

SKYE-tendrás muchos más, porque gracias a ti somos ricos

Cargaron el valioso botín y zarparon en dirección a Tortuga.

La Tempestad estaba inundada de algarabía, sobre la cubierta los ahora ricos piratas festejaban como mejor sabían, bebiendo y cantando, acompañados por la alegre melodía del violín de Hunter.

La Capitana dirigía su barco con su esposa a su lado. Disfrutaban de la fiesta, pero su tiempo juntas era limitado, por eso querían aprovechar cada minuto que tenían.

Jemma se ubicó entre Skye y el timón, lo tomo donde esta le indico y luego la morocha puso sus manos sobre las de Jemma.

SKYE-yo solo estoy acariciando tus manos, tu eres la que lo dirige

JEMMA-(reía) suerte que el mar está tranquilo

SKYE-Tripp y Peter tendrán que cuidar sus puestos

Con una mano la tomo de la cintura y le beso una mejilla, ante el gesto Jemma recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Skye.

Sonreían, reían, se regalaban besos y caricias en la tranquilidad que la popa ofrecía.

Abajo la fiesta continuaba. Robbie estaba sentado en el piso junto a los baúles de ron, Lance había dejado de tocar por unos minutos los cuales aprovecharía para beber. Se acercó a su Primer Oficial y este le alcanzo una botella.

LANCE-(miro hacia la popa) creo que desde que conoció a Jemma, nuestra Capitana esta mas blandita

ROBBIE-(las vio hablando y sonriendo) eso crees? (Lance asintió convencido) por qué no subes y le compartes a nuestra Capitana ese pensamiento

LANCE-mmm no, mejor no

ROBBIE-eso pensé (Lance se alejó bebiendo)

. . . . . .

Arribaron en el puerto de Tortuga con el sol de la tarde sobre ellos.

La nueva tripulación acomodo sus pertenencias. Muchos se quedaron con la ropa de los primeros tripulantes, pero la ropa que había pertenecido a Ophelia y Piper se la quedo Natasha.

Skye les comunico del gran botín y un nuevo festejo tuvo lugar en el bodegón de May.

Durante las reparaciones habían reforzado el panel del tesoro, cambiaron la puerta de madera por otra más pesada y gruesa, y las bisagras eran de hierro forjado, para más seguridad colocaron un candado cuya llave colgaba del cuello de Skye.

Pero aun así se quedaron protegiendo La Tempestad los trillizos Koenig, los hermanos eran más rudos y bravos de lo que aparentaban.

En el bodegón de May, Jemma se despidió de sus amigos piratas, Thor la abrazo levantándola en el aire.

NATASHA-quien diría que nos volveríamos amigas

JEMMA-cierto (se abrazaron afectuosamente)

Skye dejo a su gente descansando en el bodegón, y junto a Jemma y Robbie se dirigieron a otro lugar.

JEMMA-(vio que Robbie cargaba un pequeño baúl) para qué es eso?

SKYE-antes de llevarte al otro lado de la isla, hay una cosa más que debo hacer

JEMMA-de acuerdo

Por supuesto Jemma no se quejó, agradecía todo lo que retrasara su partida.

Llegaron a la casa de Radcliffe, Skye agarro el baúl, corrió la cortina y entro. Lo vio durmiendo sobre el catre, un brazo colgaba fuera de este y la mano sujetaba una botella de ron vacía.

El cartógrafo ni se dio cuenta cuando Skye dejo el cofre en el piso junto a él, abrió la tapa, mostrando varias botellas de la bebida favorita de Radcliffe, y salió del lugar.

SKYE-dormía, imagina su alegría cuando despierte

JEMMA-recordara el trato?

SKYE-al tratarse de ron si lo recordara

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, ya no había otro lugar donde hacer una parada, el momento de la despedida había llegado, y eso llenaba de angustia el corazón de ambas.

ROBBIE-hasta aquí llego yo. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte Jemma, eres realmente increíble

JEMMA-gracias Robbie, yo también estoy contenta de conocerte, eres un buen hombre (se abrazaron y Jemma le hablo al oído) cuídala mientras no este

ROBBIE-(susurro) lo prometo (se separaron) cuídate y regresa pronto

JEMMA-si

Se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el otro lado de la isla. Caminaban en silencio, sumergidas en sus pensamientos, preocupaciones y miedos.

Justo como habían pactado, ambas llegaron a la costa al atardecer, ahí de pie sobre la arena las esperaban Steve y Coulson.

Al verlos el corazón de Skye se rompió, porque aunque fuera ilógico una parte de ella deseaba que no cumplieran su parte del trato, que se hubieran olvidado o que no hubieran podido llegar a la isla.

Rogers se acercó a ambas.

STEVE-buenas tardes (lo saludaron serias y tristes) Gracias por honrar el pacto (Skye asintió) Capitana Johnson déjeme decirle que es una mujer formidable y valerosa, sin dudas la mejor pirata que he visto, llevare conmigo el honor de haberla conocido

SKYE-gracias Capitán, usted es un gran hombre, justo, noble, un soldado de honor. Nuestra sangre derramada nos convierte en eternos aliados, guardo en mi corazón su ayuda y discreción (se dieron un firme apretón de manos)

STEVE-usted sería una excelente soldado

SKYE-y usted un gran pirata

STEVE-pero…si nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse…tendré que apresarla

SKYE-(sonrió) eso no sucederá

STEVE-así lo espero

Sin más palabras se dirigió al bote.

SKYE-(se dio la mano con Coulson) por favor cuídela mucho

COULSON-con mi vida (se alejó para darles privacidad)

SKYE-(suspiro) Jemma (con manos temblorosas le tomo las mejillas) eres todo para mí. Eres mi razón para vivir. Tiempo atrás solo me importaba enriquecerme y morir con honor en batalla. Ahora solo me importas tú y morir en tus brazos…cada noche (la beso)

JEMMA-eres mi vida. Soy tuya por siempre Skye. Te prometo que regresare a tus brazos, hare lo que sea para regresar (varias lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas)

SKYE-(le tomo las manos) te prometo con mi vida que nadie nos separa, si para recuperarte debo ir a Port Royal y derribar las puertas del palacio, lo hare, derribare las paredes que sean necesarias para tenerte conmigo. Créeme cuando te digo que volveremos a estar juntas

JEMMA-(asintió) claro que te creo (se abrazó a su cuello y la beso)

SKYE-yo estaré aquí esperándote

Skye la envolvió en sus brazos y se besaron sellando nuevamente su amor y la promesa de reencontrarse.

SKYE-(apoyo su frente sobre la de Jemma) te amo

JEMMA-te amo Skye

La morocha la acompaño al bote y la ayudo a subir. Jemma se acomodó quedando frente a la playa. Skye se quitó su tricornio y lo acomodo sobre la cabeza de su esposa. Se regalaron un último beso y lentamente fueron soltando sus manos, viendo como sus dedos recorrían la mano de la otra tratando inútilmente de mantenerlas unidas. Con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas regreso a la orilla.

Steve había comenzado a remar, ver como lentamente el bote la alejaba de Skye fue demasiado para Jemma. Se bajó y corrió hacia ella y Skye la abrazo.

JEMMA-(lloraba sobre su pecho) no puedo hacerlo, creí que podría, pero no puedo alejarme de ti, por favor pensemos otra opción

Al tenerla en brazos, la morocha lo único que quería hacer era correr hacia el interior de la isla y ocultarse, pero si eso sucedía sus problemas nunca terminarían.

SKYE-no quiero dejarte ir, pero no tenemos otra opción (trataba de ser fuerte) Tienes que ser valiente y hacerlo, solo así podremos vivir tranquilas (la acompañaba de regreso al bote)

JEMMA-seré valiente por ti

SKYE-(la tomo de la cintura y la subió) Nuestra historia no termina aquí, te buscare Jemma, te lo prometo

Skye permanecio junto al bote hasta que Steve comenzó a remar. Jemma la miraba sosteniendo fuertemente en su mano el anillo y el colgante. La morocha se quedó de pie sin moverse de ese lugar hasta que el bote llego al Liberty.

Estaba completamente quebrada, el amor de su vida se alejaba y no podía evitar sentir miedo de no volver a verla.

Sin dejar de mirar el barco regreso a la orilla y se sentó sobre la arena tibia. Cuando el Liberty se perdió en el horizonte, miro su mano y beso el anillo de Jemma.

Con el alma rota se puso de pie y vio a Robbie cerca de ella. Al verla venir su amigo extendió la mano que sostenía una botella.

ROBBIE-es el licor más fuerte que pude encontrar

Skye no dijo nada, tomo la botella y siguió caminando.

. . . . . . .

Steve le había ofrecido a Jemma descansar en su camarote. Durante los tres días que duro el viaje, Simmons no salió de ahí. Coulson le llevaba de comer y se aseguraba que estuviera bien. Jemma estaba triste, verla así a Phil le rompía el corazón.

. . . . . . . .

Finalmente arribaron al concurrido puerto. La ciudad estaba tan activa como siempre.

STEVE-señorita Simmons espere aquí mientras consigo transporte

JEMMA-no se preocupe Capitán, prefiero caminar

STEVE-llegara al palacio a pie?

JEMMA-antes no tenía más opción, pero ya no soy esa mujer, con todo respeto Capitán, puedo caminar (Steve asintió y Coulson sonrió orgulloso)

COULSON-debo ir buscando otro trabajo? (le dijo bromeando)

JEMMA-por favor discúlpame si te hice creer que ya no te necesito. Tu amistad es muy importante para mí, siempre te querré a mi lado

COULSON-incluso después?

JEMMA-por supuesto, y estoy segura que aunque no te lo pidiera tu igual te quedarías conmigo

COULSON-siempre

JEMMA-te verás bien como pirata

COULSON-ya tengo algo a mi favor (levanto el garfio) y debo admitir que esa vida siempre me dio curiosidad

JEMMA-lo sé, o no me habrías enseñado tanto sobre ellos (Coulson sonrió cómplice)

Jemma se detuvo a mitad camino, se quitó el anillo y el collar y se los dio a Coulson.

COULSON-(los envolvió en su pañuelo y los guardo en su bolsillo) te los daré luego (Jemma asintió)

Llegaron a las murallas del palacio y los guardias no podían creer lo que veían, frente a ellos tenían a la hija del gobernador vistiendo pantalones, botas y una camisa. Anonadados saludaron a Jemma siguiendo el protocolo y luego dieron la orden de abrir las puertas.

A pesar de todo Jemma se alegraba de volver y reencontrarse con su madre. Tiempo atrás estas paredes y jardines habían sido su hogar, pero ahora su hogar era Skye. Trato de contener las lágrimas y siguió caminando por el sendero de piedras blancas hasta la puerta principal.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron y Elizabeth salió corriendo en busca de su hija.

Madre e hija se abrazaron, sintiendo nuevamente ese lazo irrompible entre ambas.

ELIZABETH-(la tomo de las mejillas mirándola) estas bien?

JEMMA-si mamá

ELIZABETH-estaba mirando por la ventana. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. La ropa me engaño, por un momento no te reconocí (Jemma sonrió) oh mi niña (volvió a abrazarla) creí que no volvería a verte

CHARLES-hija!

JEMMA-papá

CHARLES-(la abrazo) que haces vestida así? Que te hicieron esos salvajes?

ELIZABETH-Charles ahora no

CHARLES-Capitán Rogers, Coulson, gracias por traer a mi hija sana y salva (Coulson y Charles se dieron la mano)

STEVE-le dije que cumpliría mi palabra señor

ELIZABETH-por favor entremos, cielo debes estar cansada

JEMMA-si, fue un viaje agotador

ELIZABETH-toma un baño y descansa

JEMMA-luego, primero hay cosas importantes que deben saber (miro a Coulson y Steve y ambos asintieron)

STEVE-el Capitan Talbot debe estar presente

CHARLES-por supuesto (envió a dos de sus hombres a buscarlo)

Cuando Talbot llego, todos se acomodaron en el salón de reuniones del palacio.

Jemma conto que termino como rehén de Daisy Johnson porque intento detener su escape. Conto que durante el tiempo que paso en La Tempestad fue muy bien tratada por la temible Capitana.

Entre los tres crearon un relato creíble que se asemejaba al verídico. Dejaron bien en claro que la villana de la historia era Ophelia y que Daisy Johnson solo intentaba detenerla. Jemma relato con lujos de detalles lo sucedido en la Isla de las Calaveras, como Daisy Johnson intento intercambiar su vida por la de ella y como luego la había salvado de morir ahogada.

Steve no tuvo más opción que tomar como propia la gloria de haber asesinado a Ophelia y sus Perros Rabiosos.

TALBOT-esas son excelentes noticias Capitán. Y donde esta Johnson ahora?

STEVE-murió en batalla

El matrimonio y Talbot lo miraron sorprendidos.

TALBOT-Capitán está diciéndome que una de las piratas más temidas e implacables del Caribe finalmente está muerta?

Jemma apretó los dientes para no contestarle y arruinar todo.

STEVE-si Capitan, murió en su barco poco antes que lo hiciera Ophelia

TALBOT-vio el cuerpo? Hay confirmación?

Tomo la bolsa de cuero que traía consigo y la abrió, saco el tricornio y lo puso sobre la mesa.

STEVE-le aseguro que ella no regresara por su sombrero

Talbot lo tomo y miro que a un costado había una marca a fuego, el inconfundible distintivo que representaba a Daisy Johnson y que flameaba en su bandera.

TALBOT-reconocería este tricornio en cualquier parte. Su majestad, si lo permite, debemos celebrar, finalmente los Perros Rabiosos dejaron de existir y con ellos Daisy Johnson, aunque admito que me habría encantado colgarla

JEMMA-entiendo su desprecio Capitan, pero Daisy Johnson salvo mi vida, no era tan despiadada como se creía

TALBOT-es la única cosa buena que podemos decir de ella. Estoy contento que este aquí con nosotros señorita Simmons, por eso debemos declarar este día de fiesta

CHARLES-estoy de acuerdo (se puso de pie)

TALBOT-Capitán Rogers será condecorado por su arrojo

STEVE-gracias señor, es un honor

Jemma estaba a punto de explotar de rabia al escuchar como la vida de su amada era despreciada y denigrada por Talbot y su padre. Si no se retiraba echaría a perder todo el plan.

JEMMA-(suspiro y se puso de pie) si me disculpan, estoy agotada, necesito descansar

CHARLES-por supuesto hija

ELIZABETH-te acompaño cielo

JEMMA-gracias mamá

Jemma se relajaba en la bañera con su madre al lado. No pudo contarle a Elizabeth la verdad, porque había doncellas cerca. Simmons decidió que lo mejor sería hablar al día siguiente cuando tuvieran un momento a solas en su habitación.

Para pasar el tiempo Jemma le hablo de todo lo vivido junto a Skye, le conto sobre Robbie y el resto de la tripulación. Tortuga, la Isla de las Calaveras y Nueva providencia tampoco se quedaron afuera del relato.

ELIZABETH-(hablo bajo) no te escuchas asustada, sino más bien fascinada por la experiencia

JEMMA-en momentos lo estuve, sobre todo en la isla de Red Skull. Pero nunca con Skye o su tripulación

ELIZABETH-Skye?

JEMMA-(se dio cuenta de su error) así…es como la llaman sus amigos

ELIZABETH-y te dejo llamarla así? (la miro sorprendida)

JEMMA-si (rápidamente desvió la mirada)

Jemma sabía que su madre era lista y veía más allá de su simple respuesta.

JEMMA-estoy cansada, lo mejor será que me acueste

ELIZABETH-claro

No era mentira, el viaje y el baño la habían dejado adormilada.

Mientras Jemma descansaba, el Capitán Rogers había sido galardonado por su magnífico desempeño.

Y a pedido de Elizabeth los festejos se postergaron. Por ese día lo que su madre quería era que Jemma descansara y se recuperara de la experiencia vivida.

. . . . . . .

A la mañana siguiente Jemma despertó con la noticia que la celebración por su regreso y la victoria sobre los piratas se realizaría ese mismo día.

ELIZABETH-(le acaricio una mejilla) lo siento cielo, no pude hacerlo cambiar de parecer

JEMMA-descuida, cuando a papá se le mete una idea en la cabeza es imposible hacerle ver otra cosa

Mientras elegía el vestido que usaría para la ocasión, pensaba en su esposa, cuanto la extrañaba y necesitaba. Solo deseaba que Skye estuviera bien, que Robbie cuidara que el temperamento de la morocha no se desbordara e hiciera una locura.

Su madre la pescó secándose una lágrima que escapaba por su mejilla derecha.

ELIZABETH-hija estás bien? (Jemma la miro triste) desde que regresaste siento que hay algo que no me dices

JEMMA-mamá…

En ese momento golpearon la puerta y una de las doncellas entro cargando más vestidos.

-permítame ayudarla señora Elizabeth

ELIZABETH-gracias Martha

Jemma termino de prepararse en silencio, con la mirada preocupada de su madre sobre ella.

. . . . . .

El salón de fiestas del palacio estaba repleto de gente que comía, bebía y festejaba el regreso de la hija del Gobernador.

Esto era lo que Jemma detestaba, socializar con personas que poco o nada sabían sobre ella. Escuchar conversaciones sobre sombreros, telas de moda o los caballeros más guapos que se habían presentado en la celebración.

Y para peor Talbot se pavoneaba entre los presentes como si él hubiera conseguido la tan ansiada victoria.

Simmons había pasado el tiempo hablando con Fitz, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando otros nobles requerían la presencia de su amigo.

Mientras las mujeres que la acompañaban hablaban sobre asuntos banales, Jemma vio asomado en uno de los balcones que daba a la pista de baile a Steve.

JEMMA-discúlpenme

Antes que pudieran responderle se alejó de ellas y se dirigió a donde estaba Rogers.

Steve la vio acercarse y fue a su encuentro. Era un caballero y como gesto de cortesía le extendió la mano, Jemma se la dio y subió los escalones.

STEVE-buenas tardes señorita Simmons o debería decir señora Johnson? (le dijo en broma)

JEMMA-(rio) buenas tardes Capitán, y si, señora Johnson seria lo correcto (Steve sonrió) Veo que al igual que yo no está disfrutando de la fiesta

STEVE-no hay nada que deba festejar, esta condecoración (señalo su pecho) no la merezco. La gloria de haber matado a Ophelia no me pertenece, y ni hablar de haber matado a Daisy.

JEMMA-lo entiendo Capitán, pero sí se merece la condecoración (Steve la miro confundido) por su valentía al salvarle la vida al enemigo, y su honor y nobleza por ayudarnos. Acéptela por esos méritos

STEVE-(asintió) Gracias. Y usted…por qué se esconde?

JEMMA-(miro por la ventana y vio el atardecer) porque no puedo tolerar esta farsa un minuto más, y porque solo puedo pensar en Skye

STEVE-estoy seguro que estará bien

/ / / / / / / / / / /

En Tortuga el sol también se escondía por el horizonte, Skye lo miraba a través de los ventanales de su camarote y pensaba en su amor.

La puerta se abrió dándole paso a Robbie.

ROBBIE-pensé que te encontraría igual que Radcliffe

SKYE-(se sentó en su cama) se aguantar el licor (se ponía sus botas)

ROBBIE-tienes hambre?

SKYE-no (se puso de pie) pero debo comer para poder beber

Aunque estuviera calmada, Robbie sabía que por dentro Skye estaba gritando, había vuelto a levantar muros para no mostrar sus emociones, y estaba más seria y fría que antes de conocer a Jemma.

Por fortuna aún no había pelado con nadie, y es que tal vez al ver su mirada, los extraños se hacían a un lado para no ser testigos de su furia.

Acompañada por su tripulación se dirigían al bodegón de May. Como siempre los trillizos se quedarían haciendo guardia.

El sol se había ocultado por completo, dejando como luz solo los faroles que colgaban en las calles. A medio camino del bodegón, una voz llena de rabia llamo el nombre de la morocha.

Reconoció la voz y sin inmutarse se abrió paso entre su gente.

SKYE-Grant Ward

WARD-Johnson deshonraste nuestro acuerdo (lo acompañaban sus hombres)

La tripulación de Skye estaba lista para pelear

SKYE-(levanto una mano deteniéndolos) tranquilos (su expresión de aburrimiento y calma enfurecían más a Ward) lárgate, no estoy de humor (le dio la espalda)

WARD-(desenfundo su sable) voy a cortarte la garganta y me quedare con la maldita ramera que tienes por mujer

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rostro de Skye se transformó de aburrimiento a ira. Ward se acercaba a ella con fuego en su mirada, regocijándose de ante mano por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La Capitana desenfundo su alfanje, separo sus piernas afirmando sus pies sobre la arena y cuando Ward arremetió contra ella, la morocha le corto la mano que sostenía su arma y rápidamente desenvaino su sable y le atravesó el corazón.

SKYE-podría haberte hecho sufrir más por haberla insultado (giro el sable y Ward soltó un quejido) considérate afortunado

Retiro el sable y el temible pirata cayó sobre la arena sin vida.

SKYE-(miro enojada a la tripulación de Ward) quien más quiere faltarle el respeto a mi esposa

Sorprendidos los hombres huyeron del lugar abandonando el cadáver de su Capitán.

Su tripulación estaba fascinada con el accionar de su Capitana, pero no se animaron a festejar.

BOBBI-Capitana (le alcanzo un trozo de tela)

SKYE-(limpio sus armas) gracias (arrojo el trapo sucio cerca de Ward)

Sin más dieron media vuelta y siguieron caminando. A sus espaldas escuchaban como los carroñeros robaban todo lo que podían de lo que una vez fue Grant Ward.

ROBBIE-tiene dientes de oro! (dijo sin darse vuelta)

-deprisa ábranle la boca

/ / / / / / / / / / /

En Port Royal los festejos continuaban. Jemma y Steve seguían conversando en el balcón.

Rogers se puso de pie cuando vio acercarse a Charles.

STEVE-Gobernador, señorita Simmons, discúlpenme (se alejó)

CHARLES-al fin te encuentro, que haces aquí escondida

JEMMA-descansaba un momento, me necesitas?

CHARLES-quería hablarte (se sentó junto a su hija) toda la nobleza y la sociedad de Port Royal está reunida aquí, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad y anunciar tu compromiso con Leopold Fitz, una boda sería una gran noticia

JEMMA-no (nerviosa se puso de pie) no me casare con el

CHARLES-(imito la acción de su hija) que? Por qué no?

JEMMA-por…porque no lo amo, porque…

Se sentía abrumada y no podía respirar.

JEMMA-no podrías entenderlo (bajo los escalones)

CHARLES-hija

Con paso apresurado se alejó de su padre.

Llego a su habitación respirando agitadamente.

JEMMA-(cerro la puerta) no puedo más con esto (con ambas manos desarmaba desesperadamente su peinado)

Su madre entro detrás.

ELIZABETH-cuando vas a decirme la verdad Jemma

JEMMA-(se sentó en la cama y exploto en llanto) mamá (Elizabeth se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo conteniéndola) Skye está viva, la amo y soy su esposa (lo dijo todo de una vez)

Su madre se quedó en silencio procesando la información. Jemma se secó las lágrimas y la miro.

JEMMA-no pareces sorprendida

ELIZABETH-lo estoy, aunque una parte de mi sospechaba que Skye estaba viva y que tú la amabas (suspiro) se casaron?

JEMMA-si, fue después que me salvara la vida, ella se iba tras Ophelia y no sabíamos que pasaría, casarnos significo convertir nuestro amor en eternidad (Elizabeth se secó las lágrimas emocionada)

Jemma se levantó y busco entre su ropa el anillo y el collar. Se sentó junto a su madre y desenvolvió las joyas.

JEMMA-fue un momento hermoso

ELIZABETH-(tomo el anillo) me habría encantado estar ahí, y este colgante?

JEMMA-el tesoro de Cráneo Rojo no es una leyenda, lo encontré cuando me quede en la isla (su madre la miro sorprendida) al regresar buscamos el oro, y Skye aparto el collar del resto y me lo regalo

ELIZABETH-(sonrió) no solo te ama, te adora

JEMMA-si mamá, deberías ver cómo me mira, como me habla y me trata. Me hace muy feliz (su madre le acaricio las mejillas)

ELIZABETH-no me mal interpretes hija, estoy muy feliz por ti, pero…que va a pasar ahora?

JEMMA-Steve y Coulson saben la verdad, ellos me ayudaran, ya lo tenemos planeado. Diré que me voy a Inglaterra por un tiempo, pero en realidad iré a Tortuga para reencontrarme con Skye y luego desapareceremos

ELIZABETH-que pasara con tu padre?

JEMMA-le diremos que me voy a Inglaterra

ELIZABETH-que ibas a decirme a mí?

JEMMA-toda la verdad, solo esperaba el momento oportuno

ELIZABETH-y que pasara contigo? Te convertirás en una pirata? Si es así no esperes mi apoyo

JEMMA-no, yo solo quiero vivir libre, ahora…ahora somos ricas, no habrá necesidad de robar

ELIZABETH-Skye piensa eso?

JEMMA-no lo hablamos, pero seguro que si

ELIZABETH-que clase de vida tendrás?

JEMMA-mamá, Skye jamás me haría faltar nada, tú no la conoces ni viste su barco, hay limpieza, comida en abundancia, ropa, estaré igual que aquí solo que en el mar. Mamá por favor tienes que entender que la amo, ahora mi lugar es junto a ella. Necesito que me ayudes, no me obligues a escapar

ELIZABETH-tienes todo mi apoyo, pero eres mi hija y por supuesto que voy a preocuparme por tu bien estar

JEMMA-estaré bien

ELIZABETH-(suspiro) cuando te marchas?

JEMMA-apenas hable con papá

ELIZABETH-le hablaremos juntas (Jemma se abrazó a ella emocionada)

Por esa noche Jemma había tenido suficientes emociones. Su madre la dejo descansar, ya en la mañana pensarían la mejor manera de hablar con Charles.

. . . . . . .

Jemma caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, saludando cordialmente a los sirvientes. Se dirigía a la biblioteca donde estaba su padre. Su doncella le había informado que Charles quería hablar con ella. Cuando entro vio a sus padres conversando animadamente.

CHARLES-(se puso de pie) buen día hija, dormiste bien?

JEMMA-buen día, si, gracias

ELIZABETH-buen día cielo, ven (la llamo que se sentara junto a ella)

JEMMA-(saludo a su mamá) Martha me dijo que querías hablarme?

CHARLES-si (se sentó frente a ambas) sé que piensas que soy inconsciente de lo que quieres para tu vida, y no voy a negar que tienes razón, ignoraba muchos aspectos porque no podía evitar reflejarme en ti, reflejar a tu madre. Mi hija, toda una dama, bella, compasiva, inteligente como nadie más, te imaginaba casada con un buen hombre (Jemma agacho la cabeza) Pero tus palabras anoche me abrieron los ojos. Veras hija cuando tú, Steve y Coulson relataron su…aventura, yo tenía mis reservas, principalmente por tu conducta, y ayer termine de comprobar mis sospechas.

JEMMA-papá yo (Charles le indico que guardara silencio)

CHARLES-(se puso de pie y acomodó su chaqueta) Daisy Johnson está viva, verdad?

JEMMA-si

CHARLES-(asintió) por qué dijeron lo contrario?

JEMMA-porque Daisy es una buena mujer, no es la pirata que todos creen, no sería justo que pagara por crímenes que no cometió. Y mentimos…porque…yo planeo regresar con ella

CHARLES-(se aclaró la garganta) la amas?

JEMMA-si

CHARLES-(cerro los ojos y suspiro) supongo que una parte de mi lo supo todo el tiempo, sabía que no fuiste secuestrada, que tu relato ocultaba algo más. Realmente ignoraba tus sentimientos, porque tendría que haberlo visto venir, quiero decir…desde que eras pequeña tuviste esta fascinación por los piratas, le pedias a Coulson o a mí que te contáramos historias sobre Barbanegra, Capitán Furia, Charles Vane y muchos más, pero nunca creí que te convertirías en uno

JEMMA-no se trata de eso

CHARLES-lo sé, quieres libertad, esa clase de libertad (Jemma asintió) Ódiame toda tu vida Jemma, pero no permitiré que regreses con esos piratas

JEMMA-(se puso de pie) con todo respeto padre, no puedes impedírmelo (le mostro el anillo y Charles la miro atónito) estamos teniendo esta conversación porque te respeto y no quería irme sin hablar contigo. Pero me marcho con o sin tu aprobación. Y además si no regreso ella vendrá aquí…

CHARLES-la detendremos

JEMMA-(se paró frente a él) te atreverías a dar la orden que la lastimaran sabiendo lo importante que es para mí? Tanto ignoras mis sentimientos para dar esa orden y acabar con mi felicidad? (Charles desvió la mirada) Nos amamos, y dejando de lado su…profesión, ella es todo lo que siempre deseaste para mí (Elizabeth sonrió)

CHARLES-Elizabeth tu sabias sobre esto? yo soy el último en enterarme y quedo como un villano. ELIZABETH-lo siento Charles, pero tuviste miles de oportunidades para escuchar a tu hija

CHARLES-(suspiro y se masajeo la frente) Eres mi única hija Jemma, no lo demostrare mucho, pero eres mi vida, y no puedes esperar que esté de acuerdo con tu decisión (respiro hondo) pero tu bien estar y felicidad es lo que más me importa en este mundo (Jemma se lo quedo mirando asombrada)

Se acercó a su padre y ambos se abrazaron emocionados, en su lugar Elizabeth se secaba las lágrimas.

CHARLES-me llevara tiempo asimilar que tu esposa sea una pirata

JEMMA-(sonrió) la mejor pirata que existe

Elizabeth se puso de pie y beso a su esposo por finalmente comprender a su hija.

CHARLES-el Capitán Rogers me sorprende, no pensé que fuera capaz de desobedecer una orden. Pero Coulson no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, siempre tuvo alma pirata

JEMMA-(rio) Daisy y Rogers se salvaron mutuamente, y ambos comprendieron que un supuesto enemigo puede también ser un aliado

CHARLES-(asintió) que sigue ahora?

JEMMA-la idea es decir que me voy a Inglaterra, pero Steve y sus hombres junto con Coulson me llevaran a Tortuga donde Daisy me espera

CHARLES-y luego?

JEMMA-navegar y conocer el mundo

CHARLES-Coulson se quedara contigo?

JEMMA-si, como dijiste Phil siempre debió ser pirata

ELIZABETH-pongámonos en marcha así regresas lo más pronto posible y así también evitamos que Daisy derrumbe el palacio

CHARLES-de verdad vendría aquí con el riesgo que eso conlleva?

JEMMA-si, fue muy difícil convencerla que no me acompañara

CHARLES-si está dispuesta a dar su vida por mi hija, Johnson se merece mi respeto

JEMMA-gracias, eso significa mucho para mi

. . . . . .

Que sus padres conocieran la verdad le quito peso de los hombros a Jemma. La noticia que partiría a Inglaterra escoltada por el Capitán Rogers ya se conocía en todo Port Royal. Incluso Talbot la saludo y le deseo un buen viaje, Jemma apenas podía disimular la risa que le daba imaginar la cara de Glenn el día que descubra la verdad.

Se despidió de los sirvientes que la vieron crecer y de su amigo Fitz en el palacio. Y acompañada por sus padres y Coulson, llego al puerto.

ELIZABETH-(madre e hija se abrazaban sin intención de separarse) prométeme que te cuidaras

JEMMA-te lo prometo, estaré bien protegida

ELIZABETH-escríbeme, quiero saber todo lo que sucede en tu nueva vida

JEMMA-te escribiré una carta cada día (se secó las lágrimas) te amo mamá

ELIZABETH-te amo cielo (la abrazo)

CHARLES-(saludo a Coulson) no pude haber elegido mejor hombre para proteger a mi hija

COULSON-muchas gracias señor

CHARLES-(la abrazo cubriéndola toda) no dejaste que nadie te dijera que hacer, defendiste tus ideales. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti

JEMMA-gracias, me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Sabes…tú y Skye se llevarían bien, ambos son obstinados y cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza nadie les hace cambiar de opinión

CHARLES-(rio) ya me agrada

JEMMA-vendré a visitarlos

Se despidió una última vez y junto con su fiel escolta, abordo el Liberty.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Tortuga

La media noche se hacía presente pero la actividad en la isla no cesaba. Los burdeles y bodegones nunca cerraban sus puertas.

En el establecimiento de May siempre había un motivo para beber, fuere la razón que fuere.

Skye y Robbie se habían sentado alrededor de una mesa ubicada en un rincón. La morocha no tenía ánimos de festejos pero igual bebía, el dulce licor la ayudaba a calmarse.

SKYE-(apoyo la botella sobre la mesa) voy a ir a buscarla

ROBBIE-ya hablamos de esto, puede pasar un mes hasta que regrese

Molesta por las palabras de su amigo Skye se reclino contra el respaldo, se cruzó de brazos y levanto sus piernas apoyándolas sobre el asiento de otra silla.

Una bella mujer que rondaba las mesas y que no pertenecía a Natasha se acercó a ambos.

-(se sentó sobre las piernas de Skye) quieres compañía?

SKYE-(movió su cabeza hacia un lado y le hablo sin mirarla) por favor quítate de encima

-oh vamos puedo hacerte pasar una buena noche (la tomo de las mejillas)

SKYE-levántate

Enojada la tomo de un brazo y la puso de pie. La morocha se levantó, tomo la botella de ron, se abrió paso entre la multitud y salió.

Bebió lo poco que quedaba y arrojo la botella contra la pared del bodegón. La arena calentita tapando sus pies y la brisa le ayudaban a despejar su mente. Se pasó una mano por su enmarañado cabello y con paso firme se dirigía a su barco.

ROBBIE-(llego detrás suyo) a dónde vas?

SKYE-a buscarla, no puedo estar sin ella, la necesito, no puedo esperar un mes o más. Iré sola

ROBBIE-tanto ron se te subió a la cabeza si crees que te dejare ir sola

SKYE-soy tu Capitana haz lo que te ordeno

Skye vio que Robbie miraba sonriendo detrás de ella, giro para mirar y primero pensó que el alcohol le hacía ver ilusiones, pero no. Jemma venia corriendo hacia ella, estaba descalza y levantaba los pliegues de su falda para poder correr.

La morocha corrió hacia ella y se encontraron a mitad camino. Jemma la abrazo con fuerza haciéndola trastabillar, Skye recupero el equilibrio y la envolvió en sus brazos.

SKYE-amor mío (acariciaba su cabello y su espalda)

Jemma se apartó apenas de ella y busco sus labios, a lo que Skye no tardo en profundizar el beso.

JEMMA-te extrañe tanto amor (Skye apoyo su frente contra la de ella)

SKYE-yo también (le acaricio las mejillas) te cortaste el cabello (tomo las puntas entre sus dedos) me gusta

JEMMA-pensé que sería más cómodo

SKYE-luces hermosa (la beso)

Coulson llego minutos después que Jemma y saludo a Robbie, se corrieron dándoles privacidad y permitiéndoles que disfrutaran del reencuentro.

SKYE-tuviste problemas?

JEMMA-no, mis padres saben la verdad, me dieron todo su apoyo

SKYE-tu padre? (pregunto asombrada)

JEMMA-entendió quien eres en verdad (Skye sonrió y la beso)

Apenas Jemma la toco Skye volvío a estar en paz, en su rostro se notaba pura felicidad y sus ojos volvían a brillar. Y en sus brazos Simmons se sentía completa otra vez.

JEMMA-como está la herida?

SKYE-(se levantó la camisa) sano bien, Bobbi quito los puntos, ahora es solo una cicatriz mas

JEMMA-mejor así

Ambas se acercaron a Robbie y Coulson para saludarlos.

SKYE-hola Phil

COULSON-Capitana Johnson (se dieron la mano)

SKYE-firmaras el acuerdo mañana (este asintió)

COULSON-espero ser útil (levanto su mano sana)

SKYE-por supuesto, y sino tu experiencia y sabiduría son bienvenidos

COULSON-gracias

ROBBIE-que bueno tenerte de regreso

JEMMA-regrese a mi hogar (se abrazaron)

SKYE-Robbie reúne a la tripulación, que regresen a La Tempestad, partiremos al amanecer

ROBBIE-bien

SKYE-Coulson ve con el (Phil le dio a Skye el bolso de Jemma)

SKYE-(le tomo la mano) tengo una sorpresa para ti en el barco

JEMMA-(se abrazó a ella) muéstramela

Llegaron a La Tempestad y se dirigieron al camarote de Skye. La morocha abrió la puerta y dejo que Jemma entrara primero.

JEMMA-(vio lo que había cerca de la cama) una bañera

SKYE-sí, quiero que tu vida aquí sea lo más cómoda posible, calentaremos el agua en la cocina y la verteremos aquí

JEMMA-gracias amor, podemos usarla juntas (Skye asintió sonriendo)

SKYE-y también (abrió dos grandes baúles) te compre ropa (Jemma se acercó a mirar) vestidos, pantalones, camisas, tienes para elegir. Nat me ayudo con los vestidos, yo no tengo idea de eso

JEMMA-los compraste?

SKYE-si, quería que tuvieras ropa nueva, que la estrenes solo tú (dejo el bolso en el piso) luego guardamos lo que trajiste

JEMMA-me encantan los dos regalos, y aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mi

SKYE-dejas atrás tu vida en el palacio, quiero que estés bien y cómoda

JEMMA-lo estoy y lo estaré (la beso)

SKYE-ah y también colocamos esta pequeña repisa aquí para tus libros

JEMMA-(se sonrojo) debo admitir que traje algunos (Skye rio) Todo es perfecto, pero necesito algo más de ti

SKYE-pídeme lo que sea

JEMMA-hagamos el amor

El tiempo que pasaron separadas lo compensaron amándose entre los pliegues de las sabanas. Skye había dejado que su esposa la tocara todas las veces que ella quiso. Jemma acaricio y beso todo su cuerpo, en especial la cicatriz de la herida que las había unido.

Con su boca Jemma lleno de placer el pecho de Skye mientras que con sus manos sacio cada rincón de su calor. Sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos una y otra vez.

La morocha le había y le estaba correspondiendo con la misma pasión. La espalda de Jemma se arqueaba debido al placer que la lengua de Skye le regalaba, saboreando por completo su esencia.

No aparto su boca hasta que los últimos temblores cesaron. Subió hasta su rostro y sosteniéndola por la espalda giro, ubicando a Jemma sobre ella. Ambas se incorporaron, la morocha se respaldó contra la madera de su camarote y su esposa separo sus piernas y se sentó sobre las de Skye.

Las manos de esta acariciaban toda su piel, adorando especialmente sus suaves senos. Y su lengua recorría el cuello de Jemma, subiendo por su mentón, hasta llegar a su boca, y atrapar con sus labios la lengua de Simmons para besarla profundamente.

Cada caricia, cada beso, cada roce de su lengua provocaban que Jemma se aferrara a ella, acercando aún más sus cuerpos, gimiendo el nombre de su esposa sobre su boca.

Finalmente Skye se introdujo en ella. Jemma se abrazó a su cuello moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que los dos dedos de la morocha imponían, sintiendo como su esposa la llenaba por completo.

La noche se había vuelto calurosa, una fina capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos, que parecían resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna.

La pasión y la intensidad fueron aumentando, Skye sintió en su mano como Jemma explotaba de placer.

Simmons la tomo de las mejillas y la beso tratando de recuperarse. La morocha apoyo su cabeza contra la madera, descansando. Aun temblando Jemma recargo su cabeza contra el pecho de su amor. Y como siempre solía hacer, Skye la envolvió en sus brazos conteniéndola.

Lentamente la respiración agitada de ambas fue volviendo a la normalidad.

Luego de unos minutos Jemma levanto la cabeza y Skye bajo la suya para mirarla.

SKYE-luces increíblemente hermosa

Debido a la alta temperatura que ambas habían generado, las mejillas, cuello y pecho de Jemma estaban ruborizados. Y su cabello húmedo se adhería a su bello rostro.

JEMMA-(sonrió) tú también

Le encantaba ver como el sudor hacia brillar su piel bronceada, y como parecía marcar aún más los músculos de sus brazos. Jemma la beso y corrió sus negros cabellos también húmedos de su frente y mejillas.

JEMMA-creo que tendremos que estrenar ahora mismo esa bañera

SKYE-(reía) tienes razón

Se acomodaron en cada punta de la bañera, mojándose por completo, disfrutando como el agua refrescaba su piel aún caliente.

Skye decidió que ese momento de relajación y tranquilidad era perfecto para hablar con Jemma y contarle sus pensamientos.

SKYE-mate a Ward

JEMMA-se lo merecía

SKYE-si (suspiro) No quiero seguir peleando (Jemma la escuchaba atenta) Finalmente estamos otra vez juntas, esta vez para siempre. No quiero volver a ponerte en riesgo. Cuando vi la flota de Ophelia supe que iba a morir, y eso me rompió el corazón porque te dejaría sola y porque nunca volvería a verte. Por primera vez había encontrado una verdadera razón para vivir y la perdería. No quiero desperdiciar el tiempo luchando, quiero aprovecharlo contigo, navegando, regalándote el mundo, haciéndote feliz, amándote. Que los soldados crean que estoy muerta nos da la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, viviremos en paz, al menos hasta que alguien nos moleste o te insulte (Jemma sonrió)

JEMMA-estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso, me deja más tranquila (se acercó a ella y la beso) Que piensa tu tripulación

SKYE-solo querían enriquecerse y lo lograron, poco les importa lo que pase después. Son buenas personas y estarán de acuerdo que un largo descanso no les vendrá mal

JEMMA-te amo Skye

SKYE-te amo

JEMMA-deberíamos descansar, no te quedan muchas horas para dormir

SKYE-no hay problema, no suelo dormir mucho

. . . . . . .

Faltando poco para el amanecer ambas despertaron. Jemma se vistió con pantalones, camisa y botas, lista para comenzar su nueva vida.

Jemma se dirigió a la proa, mientras Skye bajo para despertar a su tripulación.

Antes de zarpar Coulson firmo el acuerdo. Y Jemma fue presentada ante el resto de la tripulación, Skye sabía que los hombres que habían luchado con May eran buenos y respetaban a las mujeres, por lo que no hizo falta que les dijera que si alguno osaba faltarle el respeto les cortaría la garganta, además todos lo sabían.

Soltaron las amarras y con el viento soplando a favor, las velas hicieron su trabajo. Ansiosa por navegar, La Tempestad comenzó a alejarse del puerto.

JEMMA-(se acercó a Lance) nos alegraras el viaje con tu música?

LANCE-hoy no, es mi día de descanso

JEMMA-de verdad?

LANCE-si señora Johnson (Jemma sonrió) una de las pautas del código pirata estipula que el sábado es el día de descanso oficial para los músicos

JEMMA-que bueno saberlo

Por el momento Skye dirigiría su barco, Jemma llego a su lado, tenía ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

JEMMA-yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti

SKYE-que es?

JEMMA-Capitana…su sombrero (se lo acomodo) se lo robe a Talbot

SKYE-(rio) eres toda una pirata (la beso)

Juntas miraban como se asomaba el sol por el horizonte, dando comienzo a un nuevo día y dando comienzo a su nueva vida juntas.

SKYE-y dime…a dónde quieres ir?

JEMMA-a donde nos lleve el viento

SKYE-perfecto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
